Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by nekonohime
Summary: Five years have passed since the birth of Wocky Kitaki's daughter Rosa. And during those five years, Alita Tiala had broken out of prison to get her revenge on him. Will the evil witch succeed, or will her plans fail once again?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been a while, but I'm back with a new fic. This takes place 5 years after "Our Brand New World" and starts off with a little reacap of sorts of what has happened since then.**_

* * *

_Nine years... _

_Nine years since that fateful trial... When I was accused of murdering Pal Meraktis, the doctor that failed in removing the bullet that nearly killed me... _

_... And since the woman I was supposed to marry... The woman I thought that loved me... Betrayed me..._

_... Alita Tiala, the nurse present at the time of the operation. I was madly in love with her, willing to do anything her heart desired... But it was all for nothing._

_She wanted nothing more than to wait for my death and put her icy cold claws on my family's fortune._

_... And thanks to Apollo Justice, the lawyer that was defending me, revealed her as the one who killed that pathetic doctor, and was sentenced to life in prison._

_I... I was in complete and utter denial by the end of the trial... I couldn't beleive my Alita, my Fallen Angel, had done me wrong. I thought she loved me, as I loved her..._

... But it all ended up being one big lie.

_I went into a deep, spiraling depression after that day. I thought I would never find a woman that would truly love me for who I was, not just for my material possessions..._

_... Until I met her._

_Pearl Fey, a girl from Kurain Village, had entered my life a year after the trial, while I was working at the shop. Honestly, we didn't hit it off at first, since she was unsure of me, and to be honest, I was a little unsure of her..._

_... But after we got to know each other, we ended up becoming best friends, and eventually soulmates._

_Pearl and I spent a lot of time together, just about every day, and I loved every minute of it._

_... However, about September of that year, she had to go back home. I was devistated, and I thought I was never gonna see her again._

_But eight months later, she came back to me. She said she couldn't stand to be without me in that village, so she decided to sneak out and chose me over her spirit medium duties._

_And from that moment on, I knew that this was the right woman for me. She's as pure and innocent as they come... Well, much more so than Alita, anyway. _

_So on that very day, I proposed to her, and she said yes, and we were married that November._

_A year later, not to long after our first aniversary, Pearl and I found out that we were expecting our first child. I was of course extremely nervous at first, since I had no idea what to expect. _

_I thought we were going to have a son, but when the baby was born, I was proven wrong. We ended up having a daughter, who we named Rosa. _

_She's five now, and she's a very sweet little girl. Smart too, just like her mother. She's getting ready to start kindergarten this year, so I hope she'll do well. _

_Rosa's pretty excited about it though, since she found out her little friend Gloria's gonna be in her class. She's my friend Dino's niece, and she and Rosa are only a few months apart._

Speaking of Dino, he's been doing well. He and Natsumi got married about four years ago and they had a little boy named Takeo. He's three now, I beleive, and he's just like his dad, with him being clumsy and stuff.

_Also around that time, Pearl was pregnant again, and once again I was nervous. We had a boy this time, and we called him William, or just Willy for short._

_He's only two, but he sure likes to get around and cause mischeif. Mom says I was just like him at that age. Like father, like son, I guess._

_Rosa loves to play with him, and Willy likes to play with her too. He calls her 'Sis'. Cute, ain't it?_

_As for me, I've been doing pretty well. I'm the fifth head of the family now, wouldn't you beleive it? Didn't think Pops would give his seat up so soon, but I guess he's getting tired of it. He's gonna be sixty-five this year, so I guess he thought it was time to retire._

_I'm also the manager of the shop now. Y'know, that little pastry shop Pops opened up so he could make 'clean' money? It's not that bad, I guess, and bossin' them kids around is kinda fun._

_Plus I let Rosa and Willy come in there with me so they can watch us work. And they get free samples too._

_Mom's doing alright, too. She's pretty much the same as always, cookin' and cleanin' and lookin' after the kids when Pearl and I go out. We need a break sometimes, y'know?_

_Last I heard from my friend Al was that he and Yoshiko were gonna elope, since her parents didn't approve of him at all. I'm not sure if they went through with it or not, though... _

_Rick broke off his engagement with Masami, sad to say. Apparently he saw her with another guy and completely broke his heart. Guess he wasn't good enough for her. _

_My aunt and uncle Guiseppe and Catarina are loving the kids. They come over almost every day just to see them, and they've offered to babysit them a few times. Guess they're suffering from 'Empty Nest Syndrome' or somethin'._

_Phillipe, their oldest son and one of my cousins, moved out of the house on his twenty-first birthday, since he thought he was ready to live on his own. Aunt Cat was devistated, but Uncle Seppe helped her cope though. It's been four years since then, and he's actually been doin' pretty well._

_Franco, his little brother, turned twenty-one himself this year, but he decided to stay with his parents, since he's a big mama's boy and all. _

_Vinny, one of my other cousins, finally married his girlfriend he's been with forever, Alice, last year. They haven't said anythin' about havin' kids yet, but I'm sure they will eventually. Vinny's gonna be thirty-three this year, so he'd better hurry up before he's too old to do it!_

_Remember Rocco, my cousin that dated Shorty- er, uh- Trucy for a while? Well, after he broke up with her during the time before Rosa was born, he gave up on datin' all together, since the girl he was with after her- I forget her name- broke up with him, basically. I feel sorry for him, man. Such an unlucky guy..._

_Vitalia finally settled her divorce with her ex-husband a few years ago and has full custody of her son, my little cousin Donnie, who's gonna be fifteen this year. Last time I heard he's quite a hit with the ladies, but he says his 'true love' is Kumiko, one of the girls from Pearl's village. Heh._

_Pearl and I still get along of course. Our seventh wedding anniversary is coming up this year, which is hard to beleive since I feel like I've been with her forever. I didn't think she'd want to put up with me for this long, or even at all, but she loves me, and that's what people do when they love each other, right?_

_Pearl's family's been doing good too, from what she told me. _

_Her mom, Morgan Fey, is still in prison. Pearl still writes to her though and she writes back. Man, she almost ripped my head off when she first met me. I had no idea her mom was gonna be such a bitch. Thank god she wasn't that way with the kids. She actually adores Rosa, which I find surprising. She said that she reminds her of Pearl when she was younger. As for Willy, she's indifferent towards him. Pearl told me that the men in her family are basically cast aside._

_Her cousin Maya is still the Master of Kurain. I can't beleive she's thirty-six years old and she still hasn't gotten married yet. I always thought her and Nick had a thing for each other, even though they deny it. You never know..._

_Speaking of Nick... That old fart still hasn't retaken the bar exam, according to Trucy. Guess he doesn't wanna be an attorney anymore. She told me that he thought what he did was enough and that he wasn't really willing to go back to it. Who knows, he might change his mind..._

_Trucy... She's grown up a lot since I first met her. She's twenty-four now. I know, I can't beleive it, either. She finally formed the magic troupe that she wanted and she's currently traveling with them. Man, when Trucy comes over, Rosa goes nuts. "Auntie Trucy, will you show me Mr. Hat again?" She would say to her, "Oh, I wanna see you pull Foxie-Chan out of your hat, too!" _

_Apollo. Man, he's pretty much my bro, you know what I'm saying? I still see him sometimes, but he's been so busy lately with cases that he hasn't had time to stop by. From what I heard he has his own law office now: 'Justice & Co. Law Offices.' Heh, has a nice ring to it. Trucy I think also told me that he's dating Vera Misham, a girl that I was interested in before I met Pearl, but it didn't work out between us. Glad she found the right guy for her, though._

_Hmm... Who else, who else... Well, I guess Eldoon is still around sellin' his noodles, that old fart. Still salty as always. The face Rosa made when she first tried them was funny, but she wasn't laughing, though._

_I still haven't met Pearl's older sister Iris. She writes letters to us, and from what I've read from her she sounds alright. Pearl says she wants to go up to... Uh... 'Hozukuren Temple' to visit her soon. I asked her why we haven't visited her before, and she just said, "It's because I wasn't ready to show you to her yet." Right..._

_Now, if you're wondering if the Rivales are still messin' with us... Well... Not really. Honestly, I haven't seen them in years. Ever since Pops quit the 'business', I guess they gave up on us and moved on to rival with another family. Last thing I heard about them was that the boss' son, who is the same age as me, became the new boss in his place, since he too retired. Coincidence, much?_

… _And I bet you're wondering if I know what's happened to Alita, right? Well, she's been rotting in prison for nine years, that's all I know. The last time I saw her there was when Pearl and I visited her mother before we got married. That was a long time ago, so I have no idea what she's doing now. I assume she's just mooching off some guy just like she did to me. I wouldn't be surprised if she's hitting on the security guards. Feh._

_Well, actually, if it wasn't for Alita, I wouldn't have met Pearl, and I wouldn't have opened my eyes and realized that the way I acted back then was stupid._

_I can't believe how immature and naïve I was during that trial. My views on the whole situation was just so screwed up. But hey, I was only a kid, brainwashed by the gangster lifestyle that I was living. It made me think that I actually was one, even though I wasn't. Yes, I am able to admit it now: I was an idiot._

_But I'm not like that anymore. I've grown up, and I'm gonna make sure Willy doesn't end up like I did. Same with Rosa, too, I guess... But she's a girl, so it's a little different. _

_I definitely lea-_

"Papa!"

Wocky had stopped writing in his notebook as he heard a tiny voice outside the door to his office.

He looked up and said, "Who is it?"

"Your Little Princess", The voice said cutely.

He laughed as he got up to open the door.

"Alright, I'm comin'", He said as he let a small girl into the office, who was wearing a little pink dress and white shoes, carrying a fox plush toy with her.

Wocky bent down to her level and said, "What's up, Rosa? You need somethin'?"

Rosa shook her said and said, "Uh uh, I jus' was gonna say that Mama said lunch is almost ready."

"Lunch?" Wocky asked, "What're we having?"

"Sandwiches", Rosa answered as she teetered back in forth cheerfully, "Any kind we want!"

"Oh, I see."

Rosa then took her father's hand and said, "C'mon, Papa, let's go! Mama an' Willy an' Gramma and Grampops are waitin' for us!"

"Hang on, Rosie", He said, "I'll be there in a second."

"OK, Papa", She said sweetly as she skipped out of the room.

Wocky put his notebook back in the drawer of his desk and thought, _"That Rosa sure is somethin'."_

He then walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

**

In the kitchen, Rosa and Winfred were already sitting at the table, while Pearl was putting William in his highchair.

"You're just in time", Pearl said to Wocky as she went up to him, "Mother's almost done making the sandwiches."

"Good", He said as he sat down, "'Cause I'm starvin'!"

"Me too!" Rosa said, "I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Mama!"

"Alright, alright", Pearl said with a laugh, "They're almost here, don't worry."

And at that moment, Plum walked in with a plate of various different types of sandwiches.

"Here you are", She said as she passed them along, "Hope you like them!"

Rosa had her peanut butter and jelly while William had the same, except it was cut small enough for him to eat.

"Jelly!" He said happily as he licked the jelly off the bread.

"You don't eat it like that, Willy", Rosa said, "You have to keep it together."

She then ate the sandwich the 'right' way and said, "Like this, see?"

The adults chuckled as Plum said, "He's only two years old, sweetie, he doesn't know any better!"

"Oh", Rosa said, "Well... Eat it however you want then!"

Everyone then continued to eat until Wocky asked, "So are you ready for school next week, Rosa?"

"Uh huh", She answered, "I can't wait to go! Gloria's gonna be there!"

Her father chuckled as he said, "That's right; You guys can help each other out while you're there."

His daughter nodded vigorously as she said, "Yeah!"

"Sis go bye bye?" William asked.

"Yeah", Wocky said to him, "But she won't be gone for long; She'll be there every day for six hours."

"Six hours?!" Rosa said, "That's a really long time!"

"I know, Rosie, but when you're at school, you have to do all kinds of subjects!"

"Like what, Papa?"

"Well, there's Language Arts, where you learn your alphabet and the teacher reads you stories."

Rosa looked at him in interest as she said, "Like when Mama reads me and Willy a bedtime story?"

"Uh huh", Wocky answered, "And you learn how to write and read too."

"I wanna learn how to read, because I wanna read stories by myself!"

"That's good", Pearl said, "And when you learn how to write you can make your own stories for other people to read."

"Really?! I can do that?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, goody! I can't wait to learn how to read and write now! What else is at school, Papa?"

Wocky thought for a moment, and then said, "There's also Math, where you learn how to count."

"I know how to do that! One... Two... Um... What's after two?"

"Three."

"Oh... I forgot about that."

Wocky laughed again as he said, "Don't worry, you'll get better.... There's also Music, where you learn about singing and songs."

"I can do that too!"

She then started to sing the 'Steel Samurai' theme song.

Pearl laughed and said, "That's very good! You'll do great in music class."

"Thanks, Mama, I hope so!"

"There's Science, too, where you learn about how your body works and stuff like nature and the weather."

Rosa looked outside the window and said, "Well, I know that it's... Um... 'Crowdy' outside."

Winfred chuckled and said, "You mean 'cloudy', Rosa?"

"Uh huh! Crowdy!"

She then looked back at her father and asked, "Is there anything else, Papa?"

"Hmm... There's Social Studies."

"What's that?"

"That's when you learn about money and reading maps and stuff like that."

"Oh... Sounds boring... I wanna hear some more fun 'subjects'!"

"OK... Maybe you'd like Art class."

Pearl cringed a little bit as she heard that.

"I was never good at art", She said, "I remember when I broke Mystic Ami's vase... I wasn't too much older than you, Rosa."

Rosa looked at her in interest and said, "Really, Mama? You mean that pot that has 'AMI' written on it and looks cracked?"

"Yes", Her mother answered, "I had such a hard time putting it back together... I actually misspelled her name as 'IAM'."

"I am?"

"Yes. I wasn't good at spelling, either..."

"It's OK, Mama", Rosa said with the same 'eyes closed' smile as Wocky's, "You spell good now!"

Wocky laughed and said, "Oh, Rosie."

"School sounds fun", Rosa said again, "I can't wait to go!"

"That's my girl", Wocky said as he patted his daughter on the head, "You're definitely more into this than I was... I hated school."

She tilted her head and said, "You did?"

"Yeah", He answered, "I wasn't good at it... High school was really tough, y'know? I almost didn't graduate."

"'Grajitate'? What's that, Papa?"

"It's when you finish all the grades in school. Right now you're going to kindergarten, which is pretty much the first year for you, then in fifth grade you leave elementary school and go to junior high."

"Junior... High?"

"Yeah. It's a lil' different there; You do harder classes and stuff...And there's no recess and nap time."

"No recess?!"

"Nope... Unless you count P.E."

"Oh... How long are you at junior high?"

"From sixth grade until eight grade... And then in ninth grade you go to high school, and when you get to twelfth grade you graduate."

"Wow", Rosa said, "I'm gonna be in school for a long time!"

"Yeah... Thirteen years."

"That's a big number, Papa."

"Yeah, it is, and in thirteen years you'll be eighteen... You'll be all grown up."

Wocky tried to imagine her at that age, but he couldn't do it.

"_It kinda scares me that she ain't gonna be this lil' forever", _He thought, _"It won't be long till she wants to go off and do her own thing."_

"What 'bout Willy, Papa? Will he go to school too?"

"Yep", He said, "Though he has three more years until he starts school."

"School!" Willy shouted cutely at his father.

"I hope when I'm... Um... 'Ate-Teen'", Rosa said, "I'm pretty like Mama."

"Aww", Pearl said as her face went slightly red, "Thank you, sweetie."

"But you got a long time till then, Rosie", Wocky said.

"I know, Papa."

Rosa then got down from her chair and went off to her room to play, "I'm gonna go play in my room."

"Alright", The adults said, "We'll come check on you later."

**

Rosa walked up the stairs to her room, thinking about going to school for the first time.

"_Wow", _She thought as she turned the corner of the hallway and walked into her room, _"I have to go to school until I'm ate-teen? I'll be a grown up by then!"_

She then started to look for a toy to play with, but she didn't feel like playing with Foxie-Chan or Mr. Bunnykins today, and she got bored of her dolls.

"_I wonder where Mama's old ball is?"_

Rosa then walked back out of her room and downstairs to her parents' room.

**

She walked into the room quietly to make sure she wouldn't get caught.

"_The last place I saw it has here"_, Rosa thought as she looked under the bed, _"But... It's not here."_

She continued to look around the room for a few minutes for the ball, and then decided to check one more place before giving up.

"_I'll look in Papa's drawer."_

Rosa went over to her father's dresser and looked in all the drawers, pulling out clothes carefully as she looked for the ball.

She had no luck in finding it, until suddenly she found what looked like a pendant in one of the drawers, buried under a pile of junk.

Rosa held it up and found that it was indeed a pendant with a gold chain, which was attached to a green jeweled four leafed clover.

"Wow", Rosa said out loud, "This is so pretty..."

She put it on, and it sagged all the way down to her belly button, being that the chain was so long, and then took it off and put it in her pocket.

"I wonder why Papa had this in his drawer... Mama says she always puts her jewelry in her jewelry box."

Rosa then walked out of the room and went to the living room to see if her family was there.

**

When she got there, she saw that everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hello, Rosa", Plum said, "Did you get bored playing by yourself?"

"Uh huh", Rosa said as she nodded, "I tried to look for Mama's ball, but I couldn't find it..."

"Oh", Pearl said, "Well, did you check under me and Papa's bed?"

"Yeah, but it won't there... I looked all over for it, but I didn't find it."

"Did you put everything back in its place if you moved anything?" Wocky asked.

"Yes, Papa, I did."

She then remembered the pendant she found and said, "Oh! While I was looking for the ball..."

She then took it out of her pocket and showed it to everyone.

"... I found this pretty necklace in one of Papa's drawers."

Wocky, Winfred and Plum's eyes went wide.

"I think a leprechaun left it for you on 'Sand Patties Day', Papa!"

Wocky immediately stood up, walked towards Rosa and swiped the pendant from her.

"Don't go through my things without asking!" He yelled, "Didn't Mama and I tell ya that?!"

His daughter looked up at him with teary eyes and said nothing.

"As of right now, your play date with Gloria tomorrow is off! Now go to your room an-"

"That's enough, Wocky!" Winfred bellowed, which was something he rarely did, except when he had to discipline his son.

Rosa then ran over to her grandparents and mother and cried in Pearl's chest.

"Why are you acting this way?!" Pearl asked angrily, "Getting angry over Rosa finding a piece of jewelery you seemed to be hiding!"

"I won't hidin' it, Pearl!" Wocky shot back, "I didn't even know I had it!"

"Well, apparently you _did_ know", His wife responded, "Because you're practically being verbally abusive to our daughter over it!"

"Alright, please", Plum said in a worried tone, "Why don't we take this outside, shall we? I would like to know why you still have that pendant yourself."

Pearl looked at her mother-in-law and said, "You knew he had it?"

"Of course", She answered.

Pearl then let Rosa down and said, "You stay here while Gramma, Grampops and I have a talk with Papa, OK?"

"Alright, Mama", Rosa said as she sniffled and hiccuped a little as she laid on the couch and hugged the pillow.

"_Papa's never yelled at me like that before", _She thought, _"What was so bad about that necklace?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**We find out the mystery behind Wocky's pendant, and we come across some familiar faces...**_

* * *

When Wocky, Pearl, Plum and Winfred got out to the backyard patio, they sat down at one of the tables nearby and began to talk about the pendant Rosa found.

"Please, Wocky", Pearl said, "Tell me the story behind this pendant, and why it made you so upset."

Wocky gulped as his parents looked at him and took a deep breath as he faced her.

"W-Well", He began, "I-I got it a really long time ago... Before I met you."

He then looked away from her.

"Who gave it to you?" Pearl asked.

As he continued to look away from her he said, "... Alita."

Pearl felt her blood boil a little at the mention of his ex-fiancee.

"What?!" She replied angrily, "You've kept something that _she_ gave you?!"

"She gave it to me when we first met!" He shot back, "When she was still a nurse at that clinic! She said it was 'a token of her love'. I used to carry it around with me all the time when we were together... Until after she was sent to prison. When I broke up with her, I went to the park to attempt to throw it in the river, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I just put it in a drawer and I forgot about it... Until now."

"So... You still have it because you forgot about it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you had to yell at Rosa over it?"

"Pearl, I'm sorry! It's just that... I didn't want her to know about my past; If she knew about me being with Alita she'd get really upset."

"She'll find out, eventually, Wocky... I found out about my mother's plan to make me the Kurain Master, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah."

"Rosa will find out about it, one way or another... And when she does, we'll have to tell her the truth."

"We can't do it now, Pea, she's only five!"

"I know."

Wocky and Pearl stood up as they went back into the house, while Winfred and Plum stayed behind.

As Pearl opened the door she asked, "Do you still have feelings for Alita?"

Wocky was startled at the sudden question and asked, "W-What?! Why're you askin' that?! Of course I don't, baby... Why would I have feelings for a woman that betrayed me and tried to frame me for murder?"

"I-I don't know", She said, "It kind of upsets me that you still have something left over from her..."

"Well, don't worry", He said as they went back to the living room, "I'll go chuck it in the river tonight, just like I shoulda done nine years ago."

Pearl smiled as she said, "Good, that eases my fears quite a bit."

**

As they walked inside the living room, they saw Rosa sleeping on the couch and Willy playing in his playpen.

Wocky walked over to her and prodded her as he said, "Wake up, Rosie..."

Rosa opened her eyes and saw her father, and then hid her face in fear saying, "I-I'm sorry, Papa... I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's awright", He said as he sat down next to her, "I ain't mad at ya anymore."

She looked up at him and said, "You're not?"

"Naw..."

"But why was that necklace so bad?"

"U-Um... It was given to me by someone long before you were born... And even before I met your Mama."

"Really? Was this person bad?"

"Yeah, she was..."

"What did she do to you, Papa?"

Wocky looked at Pearl as if asking, "What should I say?"

Pearl looked at him and shook her head.

"She... She did bad things, Rosa", He answered.

"Like what?"

"She... Betrayed me."

"What does that mean, Papa?"

"It's when someone you care about turns around and destroys your trust."

"Oh... So you cared about her, and then she did that to you?"

"Yeah..."

Rosa tilted her head and said, "Where is she now?"

"She's in jail", Wocky answered, "And she's been there for nine years."

"Because she destroyed your trust?"

"I guess you could say that..."

Rosa shook her head and said, "That's no good..."

She then looked up at her father and said, "... That lady was almost my Mama."

Wocky flinched as he said, "P-Perhaps..."

He picked her up and said, "Rosie, if you ever meet a guy in the future, please don't treat them how... She treated me."

"OK, Papa..."

He then hugged his little daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"That's a good girl", Wocky said as he put her down.

Rosa looked up at him again and said, "Whoever my 'special someone' will be, I promise I'll be extra kind to them... Unlike my 'Almost Mama'."

Wocky chuckled nervously as he said, "That's good. I'm heading off with Mama now, so behave with Gramma and Grampops, OK?"

"Alright, Papa!"

Rosa then went up to William's playpen and started playing with him.

Wocky walked back out of the room to Pearl and said to her, "You think I did awright?"

"Of course", Pearl answered, "However, I think she knows that Alita was almost your wife..."

"Smart girl she is", Winfred said behind them as he and Plum walked into the room, "Kids her age these days are getting smarter and smarter."

"Sure are", His son replied nervously.

"However", Plum added, "If you _had _married Alita... Well... We probably wouldn't have any grandchildren right now."

"Yeah", Wocky said, "I remember Alita hating kids..."

"Oh, my", Pearl said, "How could you hate a child? I always thought having children was a joy of life."

"She thought they were 'annoying little brats'", Wocky answered, "... Funny, that's what she called me when she was on the witness stand during that trial..."

He always got a bad feeling whenever he thought back to that day.

Pearl looked at Wocky sadly and said, "I see... Well, those days are gone and you don't have to worry about her anymore..."

She then turned away from him and said, "But I better not find out about any other little trinkets you kept that you got from her."

"D-Don't worry", Wocky said in a worried tone, "You won't."

He then looked at the clover pendant in his hand and said, "Once I get rid of this, Alita will be forever erased from my mind; I won't let her bother me ever again."

"That's good", Pearl said as she lead Wocky back to the living room, "We really need to put that incident to rest... For good."

**

When they got back to the living room, Winfred and Plum were sitting on the couch together as they watched Rosa and William play.

"Is Rosa OK?" Pearl asked them.

"Oh, she's fine", Plum said, "I don't think she paid any mind about that pendant anyway..."

"I still can't believe you still had that thing", Winfred said, "I thought you got rid of it ages ago."

"Didn't I say I forgot about it?" Wocky said irritably, "I'm gonna throw it in the river tonight, an' it'll be the end of of it!"

"Funny", Plum said, "Because Alita herself was almost thrown in that river..."

"I know", Her son replied, "When she threatened the doc to give 'er my medical chart... He choked 'er with a lamp chord an' knocked 'er out cold..."

Pearl put her hand over her mouth in horror.

"... He thought she was dead, so he stuffed her body in Eldoon's noodle stand, ready to toss 'er in the river at the park... That is, until he saw me... An' the rest is history."

Everyone went silent as they looked back at the children, who were paying no attention to their conversation.

Wocky then continued by saying, "... That's what I remember Apollo saying during the trial..."

"She was hiding the scar under her scarf", Winfred said, "She had a red ring on the back of her neck from that incident... A permanent scar for the deed she had done."

"That's what she gets for bein' such a golddiggin' connivin'-"

Pearl put her hand over Wocky's mouth and said, "Watch your language, there are children in the room."

"O-Oh", He said, "S-Sorry..."

Rosa looked over at her parents and grandparents and said, "Look, I taught William how to play a game with me!"

They went over to the playpen that Rosa climbed inside with her little brother.

"Watch..."

Rosa then held out her hands, while William did the same, and then they began to play 'patty cake' together.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man! Bake me a cake as fast as you can!"

Everyone chuckled at this.

"That's cute", Wocky said, "Willy's gettin' smarter."

"Patty cake!" William said as he clapped his hands together.

"I like that rhyme", Rosa said with a smile, "It reminds me of Papa."

"Aww", Pearl and Plum said together as Wocky blushed a little.

"I-I guess so", He said.

"Gloria taught me that rhyme", Rosa said, "She's like my big sister, since she's a whole two months older than me!"

"Yes", Wocky said, "I remember I babysat her before you were born."

"You did?!"

"Yeah... It was to practice takin' care of you."

"Really?"

Wocky picked her and William up as he sat down and said, "Yeah, and I remember telling her that when you were born and you both grew up, you'd be best friends."

"Like how you're best friends with her Uncle Dino and Auntie Natsumi, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did she ever thank you, Papa?"

"No, but her uncle did. Guess you being her friend is a sort of thank you to her too."

"I guess so..."

Rosa then got down from the couch and said, "Can I go play in the backyard, Papa?"

Wocky then got up with her and said, "Awright, but I have to come out there with ya... Make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Papa", Rosa whined, "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"But you're not an adult yet either", He said, "Now, come on, let's take you and Willy out to play."

Willy toddled behind him and took his free hand as Wocky took them both to the backyard.

"Isn't that sweet?" Plum said, "I never would've guessed he'd be so good with kids."

"Me either", Winfred said, "He was quite wild back then, wasn't he? Ever since he got rid of Alita and I got out of the 'business', he's mellowed out quite a bit."

"I've noticed", Pearl added, "He was still a little... 'Out there' when I first met him..."

"He was much worse when he was younger", Winfred continued, "He got himself into quite a bit of trouble..."

He then looked out the window and looked at his grandchildren, particularly William.

"I don't want Willy to come out like he did."

"He won't", Pearl said, "As long as he doesn't become exposed to the gangster lifestyle, he'll be fine."

"That might be a little hard for us to do", Plum said as she sighed, "We're going to have to tell them about our past someday, and William might want to take it up for the thrill..."

"Hmmm, you do have a point... Well, will do what we can do when we get to that moment."

Plum then led them to the kitchen and said, "Why don't we go have some tea while Wocky looks after those little ones, OK?"

"Alright", Pearl said as they headed out of the room.

**

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Phoenix Wright was walking down the street talking on his old cell phone to his daughter Trucy, who was away on tour with her uncle Valant Gramyre and the new troupe they formed.

"... So you're both doing well?" He asked.

"_We sure are, Daddy!" _Trucy said on the other line, _"Me and Uncle Valant have been making big bucks doing this tour! Mr. Hat is still a hit!"_

"What about the panties?"

_"Yup! Mr. Stickler even showed up!"_

"Oh... I remember him..."

He thought back to Wocky's trial; To the scholarly man who had an obsession with panties.

"I guess he's still trying to find out the 'secret' to them, eh?"

Trucy giggled and said, _"I guess so... Hey! Have you heard from Pearl lately? How are her and Wocky doing?"_

"They're doing alright... Rosa and William are keeping them quite busy."

"_They are so cute!" _Trucy squealed, _"Rosa looks just like her daddy, but she acts like her mommy! And Willy looks like his mommy and acts like his daddy!"_

Phoenix chuckled and said, "That's true-"

"Woah! Nick, is that really you?!"

He turned his head to see a man with a black leather jacket and sunglasses standing with a woman wearing a pink sundress and wore sunglasses as well.

His eyes widened as he said, "I'll call you back, Trucy."

_"O-OK, Daddy..."_

Phoenix hung up the phone and looked at the man and woman in front of him.

He recognized the man by his blond, spiky hair and goatee.

"... Larry?" He asked.

"You bet!" He said, "The one and only!"

"It's been a long time since I've seen you", Phoenix said, "Last time I heard from you you were playing the Steel Samurai at some country's event..."

"Yeah!" Larry said, "It was amazing! I remember Edgey was there investigating some murder... And I was accused..."

He thought back to his other childhood friend Miles Edgeworth, who was a prosecutor who battled against Phoenix many times in the courtroom. They were also friends.

Phoenix sweated as he said, "... Again?"

"Yeah, but I got off the hook!"

"So what are you doing now?"

Larry posed and said, "I'm the manager of this fine actress, Adela Adeal~"

Phoenix looked at her as she tossed back her long, black hair.

_"Uh, oh", _He thought, _"Larry's got yet another woman..."_

Adela looked at him and said, "That's right. I'm a new and upcoming actress trying to find a role in a big movie someday..."

She then put her hands on her cheeks and sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you will someday, Ms. Adeal", Phoenix said, "But you better watch out for Larry, though... He's known to cause trouble."

"HEY!" Larry whined.

"He's quite the feisty one", Adela said with a giggle as she put her fingers together.

"Well", Phoenix said, "I guess I'll see you two around, then... Good luck on your acting job, Ms. Adeal."

"_Adiós_!" Adela called out to him as she waved.

"Bye, Nick!" Larry added.

She then instantly changed back to her stoic expression as she thought, _"This is killing me having to act sweet all the time... It's sickening!"_

"That was my friend Nick", Larry said to her, "He was a lawyer that helped me out a bunch of times when I got accused of stuff!"

Adela scowled as she thought, _"Lawyers... They disgust me...!"_

"What's wrong, Alita?"

The woman now revealed as Wocky's ex-fiancee Alita Tiala covered her 'boyfriend's' mouth and snapped, "Don't call me that! You don't want me to get caught, do you?!"

"N-No, clover blossom, I-I just forgot!"

"My name's Adela now! Don't forget it, alright?"

"A-Alright... Adela..."

Adela went back to her 'sweet' facade and said, "Good..."

They then continued to walk down the street towards Larry's house.

"_I can't believe I've been hanging around this idiot for five years", _Alita thought, _"But I can't ditch him just yet... I still have to find out where those Kitakis are, and I need his help to do it!"_

"U-Um, Larry?" Adela asked in her sweet tone, "Tomorrow... Could we go to the other side of town?"

"Why?" Larry asked.

"I... I would really like to go to that park they have there... What was it called, again...?"

"Um... I dunno, there's a ton of parks around here... There's Vitamin Square, the big city park, People Park-"

"That's it!" Adela exclaimed, "People Park, let's go there! We could... Um... Go there and have a picnic!"

"Um, OK", Larry said, "But I've never been there before... I'm not really sure where it is."

Alita glared at him and said, "There's a little thing called _computers_... Look it up..."

She then turned back into Adela and said, "... You can look up directions to get there."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that!" Larry said as he went to his computer to look up directions to the park.

"Hmm... It's about 30 minutes away from here. You sure you sill wanna go?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Adela said sweetly, "I heard it's a lovely park!"

"Alright then", Larry said as he gave her a thumbs up, "It's a date, then! A picnic at People Park it is!"

He then walked out of the room to change out of his clothes.

Adela reverted back to Alita as she took off her sunglasses and grinned evilly.

"_Manipulating this guy is so easy!" _She thought, _"Once he takes me to the park, I'll ditch him when he's not looking and sneak onto the Kitaki mansion's grounds..."_

"_... And then..."_

"...Tee..." "_... I'll get my revenge on that little brat who ruined my life..."_ "Tee... Hee hee ha ha ha ha!"

Larry came back into the room hearing Alita's obnoxious laugh saying, "What's so funny, babe?"

As she regained her composure she said, "Oh, I just thought of something _hilarious._"

"Can I hear it?"

"Oh, no", Adela said, "Someone of your stature wouldn't understand... It's only something a sophisticated person such as myself would know."

"Oh... Well, alright then."

He then walked back out to take a shower.

"_It's been so long since I've laughed so hard", She thought as she sat down on the couch and turned the TV on._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wocky faces the demons of his past and Phoenix makes a shocking discovery.**_

* * *

Back at the Kitaki mansion, Wocky was out in the backyard still playing with the kids. "You can't catch me, Papa!" Rosa shouted as she sprinted across the yard as her father chased her. William laughed as he hung on to Wocky as he sat on his shoulders. He finally caught up to her and picked her up. "Nobody outruns Wocky Kitaki!" He said as Rosa giggled. "Oh", She said, "I almost won!" "Papa win!" William shouted as he laughed. Wocky took his son off his shoulders and said, "Yep, I sure did. Maybe someday you'll be as fast as me."  
"I hope so, Papa", Rosa said as she sat down on the grass, "'Cause when I go to school and have... Umm... What was it again?"

"What, Rosie?"

"When you go outside and play at school." "'Recess'?"

"Oh, right! That's it! Reese's! When I have to play tag with everyone there, I want to be able to win!" "I'm sure you will", Her father said as she patted her on the head. She smiled and said, "Tee hee! Thanks, Papa." Rosa then kissed him on the cheek and said, "I wanna go back inside now... The sky is looking all orangey... Doesn't that mean it's gonna be nighttime soon?"

"Yeah", He said as they went back inside the house, "We've been out here for a while, haven't we?"  
"It sure looks like it", She replied as she clung to his arm, "Let's go in before it's totally dark and monsters come out..." Wocky laughed and said, "There ain't no such thing as monsters! Now let's go and see what Gramma's gonna make for supper." ** When they got back inside they were greeted by Pearl. "You were all out there for quite some time", She said, "It's almost dinnertime, you know." "I know, I know", Wocky said, "But we were havin' fun! Right, kids?"

Rosa nodded and said, "Yep!" William laughed and clapped his hands together. "That's good", Their mother said as she led them to the dining room, "I'll be in the kitchen with Mother if you need me." Pearl then walked back into the kitchen. Rosa sat down at the table as Wocky put William in his highchair. "There ya go, son", He said. "I'm hungry", William whined. "It's OK, Willy", His sister said, "It's coming soon... Isn't it, Papa?"

"Yeah", Wocky said, "Not too much longer." Winfred walked in a few moments later and sat down at the table next to Wocky. "Finally decided to come in for supper?" He asked with a chuckle, "Those kids must've worn you out." "No way", Wocky replied, "I ain't an old geezer like you! I don't 'wear out'!" "Trust me, you will in time..." "Hmph!" Rosa looked at her grandfather and said, "Grampops, is Wocky really... Old?" "Of course not, dear", He answered, "He's only twenty-eight years old! I was just saying that in the next couple of years his age is gonna catch up to him." "Oh..." Soon Pearl and Plum came into the room with plates of spaghetti and salad. "We decided on spaghetti tonight", Plum said as she set the pasta plates down, "We need some variety around here..." "And we have some fresh salad to go along with it", Pearl said as she passed along the salad plates. "Eck", Wocky said, "I hate salad." Rosa poked at her salad and said, "It looks like the leaves that are outside in the garden..." "It's good for you", Her mother said, "It helps you grow big and strong." "That's right", Plum added, "But Wocky here was never fond of vegetables, so..." "Mom!" Her son snapped, "I came out fine without eatin' that green stuff!" Pearl looked at him and said, "Wocky, we're supposed to be teaching the children how to eat healthy." "I'm eating my veh-gee-tables, Mama", Rosa said as she ate the salad. "That's a good girl, Rosa", Her mother said with a smile. William just played with his spaghetti noodles with his hands. "Sketti fun, Mama!" He shouted. "Oh, William", Pearl said as she got up and went over to her son, "You're a mess!" "It's awright, babe", Wocky said to her, "He's jus' a lil' kid, they like playin' in their food." She sat back down as she said, "I know, but I just gave him a bath..." "Willy sure is messy", Rosa said, "Was I like that when I was a baby, Mama?" "No", Pearl answered, "Not nearly as much as your brother here." "Wocky was", Winfred said, "I remember when he was two years old he slung food at the walls!" Plum laughed and said, "Oh, I remember that! Cleaning it up was no laughing matter, though... Though it was funny when he threw applesauce at Paco." Paco used to be Winfred's 'underboss' before he disbanded the Kitaki syndicate, but now he's just their butler and chauffeur. "He sure wasn't happy about it", Her husband said, "I remember he used to call Wocky the 'Devil Child'."  
"Oh, my", Pearl said, "Well we all know that's not true now, is it?" "No", Wocky said angrily, "Paco's jus' a stick in the mud! He's so uptight! He got like that when Willy wiped chocolate on his suit." "I think he's gotten much more patient over the years", Plum said, "Especially after dealing with you for all these years." "HEY!" Everyone fell silent as they finished eating. About ten minutes later Wocky got up and said, "I'm done." "Me too", Rosa said as she hopped down from her chair and skipped to the living room, "_Kids' Masterpiece Theater _is coming on soon!" Pearl laughed as she took William out of his highchair and said, "Have fun, sweetie!"

She then said to William, "Now let's get you another bath."

Pearl then walked out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom. "I'm headin' out for a while", Wocky said to his parents, "Tell Pearl that when she comes back down." They went up to him as Plum whispered, "Going to get rid of Alita's pendant?" Her son nodded as he put his hand on the door knob. "Yeah", He said as he opened the door, "Goin' to eliminate her for my memories once and for all..." "Alright, son", Winfred said, "Just don't be gone too long, or Pearl will get worried."

"And we'll keep and eye on Rosa and Willy", Plum said.

"Thanks", Wocky said as he finally walked out, "I'll be back in a lil' while." When the door shut Plum turned to Winfred and said, "I'm glad he's finally standing up to his past like a man." "Yeah", Winfred added, "We don't want it plaguing him in the present, do we?" "Of course not", His wife said, "Now, let's go in the living room and watch _Kid's Masterpiece Theater _with Rosa." ** It was now fully dark outside, with the only light source being the streetlights and the lights coming from the windows of homes nearby. Wocky was walking through People Park, looking for the river to toss the trinket into it. "_It's about time I've gotten rid of this thing", _He thought as he walked down the path past the many benches and trees, _"It's ridiculous that I didn't in the first place... But at the time, I was so shaken up by the whole incident, I just couldn't do it."_ As he continued to walk, he started thinking back to his days with Alita. "_I was so crazy about her... All that money I spent on her... Buying jewelry, clothes, shoes..."_ He then thought of the blue open toe wedge sandals that Apollo presented as evidence during the trial. "_He got her good with those... Heh, heh, I'm kinda glad I bought 'em now. But Alita having mad little feet? Naw, her feet look nasty after I've seen Pearl's!"_ He laughed as he continued to walk until he finally reached the river, which was blocked off by a guard rail. He took out the clover pendant from his pocket and looked at it one last time. He then imagined himself as his nineteen year old self again standing in front of Alita in a nightmareish backdrop. "_... Wocky, wake up and smell reality! The signature on the chart, the engagement... I mean, come on! It's so obvious..."_ Wocky's hand started to shake as he imagined this, clasping the pendant in his fist. "_... Even for a brainless, spoiled brat such as yourself."_ His eyes went white with rage as it continued. He then saw her turn to Apollo and Trucy, who were standing off to the side nearby. "_My biggest mistake" _, She said to them in a cold voice,_ "Was coming to you for help, Mr. Justice! I believed in you! You and your Anything Agency... If anyone would get Wocky declared guilty it was you!"_ He then saw her transform into a demonic creature as her voice and image became distorted and grotesque. "_What's the matter my LiTtLe WoCkY-pOcKy?! ArE yOu StiLl iN deNiAl ThAt YoUr ALITA-BABY BETRAYED YOU?!"_ "_TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA-"_ He finally escaped the hallucination and screamed at the top of his lungs. _  
_"STOP IT!" Wocky shouted as he finally threw the pendant into the river and watched it fall down below He then turned around and said out loud, "I can't believe I ever loved you, Alita Tiala! You conned me since day one, but I was too stupid not to notice! And you almost screwed over Pollo and you coulda messed up his rep! All that stuff I bought for you! Everything I did for you! I honestly thought you loved me, but all you wanted was my god forsaken money!" He then collapsed on his knees and punched the ground. "You... You took my heart... And crushed it! You ruined my life!" "What on earth is going on?"

Wocky turned around to see Pearl standing behind him. He scrambled to his feet as he stammered, "P-P-P-Pea?! W-What're you doin' here?!" "Mother and Father told me you came here", She answered as she took his hand to a bench nearby, "They said you were going to throw away Alita's pendant... And I can see you've already done it."

"D-Did you hear what I said?" Wocky asked her as they sat down.  
"Yes", Pearl said, "Most of it..." "I-I... I jus' had all that bottled up for so long that-"

"It's alright, Wocky. You didn't know any better back then. Alita was taking advantage of your naivety at the time, for her own personal gain." "I know that now... She's haunted me for nine long years, with her cold, bitter voice and snarky remarks about me... I just couldn't get her out of my mind. Even when I first met you, I thought you'd betray me just like she did..." Pearl looked at him sadly and said, "... Really? You thought I would...?" "After what I went through, what else would you expect?" She then put her arms around him and said, "She really broke your spirit, didn't she? And even marrying me didn't fix it...?" He then felt tears on the shoulder of his shirt as he said, "... I'm sorry... Getting betrayed by someone you love really hurts..." "W-Why didn't you tell me that this was bothering you for so long?" Pearl asked as she looked up at him in tears. "I didn't want to talk about it", Wocky answered, "I thought that once I married you all the pain Alita had inflicted on me would go away... But, I guess it didn't." Pearl hugged him tighter and said, "It's alright, Wocky, it's over now... You have me now... And Rosa and William... Aren't you grateful about that?" "...Yeah", Wocky said quietly, "You're right..." "However", She said, "You were the one that told me 'the past was the past, and that's all it is.'" "I know, but I said that because you were havin' problems with _your_ past..." "Yes, but unlike me, you kept it bottled up inside; You kept telling me you were over it, but it turns out it was still bothering you. I'm glad you let it all out like this." Wocky hugged her back and said, "Thanks, Pearl... I feel a lot better. Alita is finally out of my system." "Yes", Pearl said, "We both conquered our demons... My mother and Dahlia for me, and Alita for you." Wocky then got up and said, "That's right. Them demons are finally where they belong, right? Alita and your mom are in jail and your sister... Well..." "Yeah." Wocky extended his and to Pearl as she stood up. "Now let's get outta here", He said as they both headed out of the park, "Mom an' Pops an' the kids are probly worried about us." "Alright", She said as she walked arm-in-arm with him, "We can go and watch _Children's_ _Masterpiece_ _Theater _with Rosa. You know how she loves watching that with us every Sunday." "Yeah, and Mom always makes cookies when we do."

"They're waiting for you at home." They both laughed as they headed back home to have more family time. ** At the Wright Anything Agency, Phoenix was talking to Trucy on the phone again. "Hey, guess what?" He said to her. "_What, Daddy?" _She said. "I ran into one of my old friends today; Larry Butz." Trucy laughed when she heard his name. "_Wow, his name is so funny!"_

"Yeah. We first met in fourth grade. He always gets himself into trouble, which I would sometimes have to bail him out of. But he's a good guy, though... However he can't hold a job and he's with a different girl all the time." "_Wow... He's got bad luck, doesn't he?"_ "Uh huh. We even had a saying about him: 'When something smells, it's usually the Butz." Trucy laughed again and said, _"Haha, Butz, I get it! That's a good one, Daddy!"_ Phoenix chuckled and said, "Thanks. Well, anyway, when I ran into him, he said his new job was that he's the manager of this actress named Adela Adeal." "_Adela Adeal? Never heard of her."_ "Me either. She said she was a new and upcoming actress, looking to land a big role. However..."

_"What, Daddy?"_ "... I found her somewhat familiar. Like I'd seen her somewhere before." "_Really?"_ "I think so, but I'm not too sure."

_"What did she look like? Maybe I can figure it out."_ "She had long black hair, wore sunglasses and a pink sundress. Her shoes were pink platform sandals." "_Hmm... Nope, can't think of anything. If I had a picture of her I would have a better guess."  
_ "I suppose, but it doesn't matter anyway. If it'll be like Larry's other relationships, he'll come crying to me saying how his woman did him wrong."  
"_Oh, no, that's terrible. You know, he kind of sounds like Wocky in that aspect..."_ Phoenix thought for a moment, and then something hit him. "_... N-No", _He thought, _"No way... T-There's no way Larry's-"_ "Trucy, I'll call you back; I have to tend to some business matters."  
"_Alright, then. Goodnight, Daddy, I'll talk to you soon."_ Phoenix then hung up and then dialed Apollo's number. ** Apollo was at his apartment doing his 'Chords Of Steel' exercises, when all of a sudden his phone started ringing. "_Who on earth is calling me? It's 9:00 at night!" _He thought as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" "_Apollo, I have to tell you something important."  
_ "What is it? I'm kind of busy so make it quick!"  
"_You see, I ran into an old friend, Larry Butz today..."_ "Okaaaay..." "_... And he was with this woman, Adela Adeal, who claimed to be an actress."_ "I have never heard of anyone named Adela Adeal, Mr. Wright. Why are you telling me about this?"  
"_It's because she looked strangely familiar..."_ "What did she look like, then?" "_She had black hair, wore a pink sundress and platform sandals. She also had this laugh, like... 'Tee hee'."  
_ "That's not telling me much, Mr. Wright." "_I know... Now this might sound crazy, but that woman reminds me of... Ughh, I always have a hard time remembering her name... Lolita Tilola?"_ Apollo's eyes widened; He remembered that cold, selfish arrogant woman that he faced off against in court nine years ago. "W-W-WHAAT?! Y-You mean Alita Tialita- Uh, I mean- Alita Tiala?!"

_"Yes! That nurse that was convicted for murdering Dr. Pal Meraktis! The one that framed Wocky!"_ "That's crazy, Mr. Wright! There's no way!"  
"_When the Butz is involved, there's always a way for trouble to rear it's ugly head."_ "Y-You... Wait a minute... So you're saying that you think that your friend is managing for Tiala in disguise?" "_Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!"_ "Mr. Wright, we have no proof of it! How can we prove that Adela is a phony?" "_I don't know, but if my assumption is right, I think she's using Larry to help her go after the Kitakis."_ "Well, that's just great! The first person I officially got put behind bars breaks out! What're we gonna do?!" "_We gotta keep an eye on 'em."_ "Should we tell the Kitakis?" "_I don't think that's a good idea... We don't want them to be worried, and besides, my whole theory might be wrong, and we'll look stupid if it turns out to be so."_ "So... We have to follow Butz and that actress around?" "_I suppose... We really need to be careful about this."_ "If it is Alita, she might try to hurt the Kitakis, which would be bad!" "_Not to mention Larry would get in trouble for being her accomplice..."_ "Ughh... Alright, sir, I'll help you... But where should we start looking?"

_"We'll go to where I saw them yesterday, in front of the shopping center on the other side of town."_ "Alright... Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Apollo hung up the phone and went back to doing what he was doing before. ** Back on Phoenix's end, he was sitting on the couch, wondering how on earth Larry got involved with a woman on the lamb. "_This is not good", _He thought, _"If that woman really is Alita Tiala like I think she is, then she's probably out for Wocky's blood... And if she does something to him, or his parents... O-Or..."_

He then thought of Pearl and balled his hand into a fist. "_She better _not _lay a finger on Pearls! If anything, I would go after her to protect her! And her children... Oh, boy, Larry, what have you done this time...?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wocky has visions from the past, Rosa suffers from nightmares, and Larry and Adela go on a picnic.**_

* * *

"_...What's your problem?!"_

"_You, Doc... I know what you did!"  
_

"_Wha-"_

"_You lied to me, so you know what I'm gonna do?! Give you a taste of yer own medicine, that's what!"_

"_W-Wait, I can explain!"  
_

"_Fine, spill it, 'cause it'll be the last thing you say."_

"_You're being tricked, but it's not how you think! It's not just me-"_

**

With the sound of a gunshot ringing in his ears, Wocky quickly sat up and gasped.

He then looked around to see where he was and then put his head in his hands.

Pearl had heard this as she opened her eyes and said, "What happened?"

"I had that dream again", He said, "'Bout when I was at the park and I went after that doctor... And Alita shot him."

"Oh", She said as she sat up and put her hands in her lap, "A flashback? I've had those kind of dreams before."

"I dunno... I guess I've had this bottled up inside for so long that it's finally deciding to come out."

"Like yesterday."

"Yeah_._ I know I said that incident was behind me, but it just comes back sometimes. It's been a lot better though... It was a lot worse when it first happened."

Pearl felt really sorry for Wocky, and she could relate to what had happened to him.

"I know what it's like", She said as she put her arms around him, "I used to have nightmares about when Dahlia tried to kill Mystic Maya, because my mother told her to..."

She then fell silent.

Wocky looked at her and said, "Wow... I guess your situation was worse, since you were a little kid when that happened, right?"

"I suppose..."

Pearl then let go of him and said, "Not only that, but..."

"What?" Wocky asked as he laid back down.

As she laid back down herself, Pearl looked at the clock and said, "It's nothing... Let's go back to sleep, it's almost four in the morning."

"It's something", Wocky said as he snuggled up closer to her, "I can tell by the way your voice sounds."

Pearl turned over to look at him and said, "... Alright, but I've never told anyone except Mystic Maya about this..."

"Alright, so what is it?"

She sighed and said, "... When I was little, boys used to be mean to me all the time. They would always make fun of my hair and said I looked weird."

He laughed and said, "Is that all?"

"Wocky, it's not funny! Don't you remember when you protected me from those bullies at Vitamin Square?"

"I remember you telling me about that before, but I don't have any memory of that incident at all."

"Well, I do..."

"... I'm sorry, Pea, it's just that little boys are stupid and they only do stuff like that to make themselves look cool!"

Pearl giggled and said, "I guess you're right."

She then went serious again and said, "But I worry about Rosa being bullied..."

"Don't worry", Wocky said, "She'll be fine. Rosa's smart, she won't let nobody mess with her!"

"I know, but I still worry... We still need to tell her how to deal with it, though."

"We will, we will."

He then kissed her and attempted to go back to sleep.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Mama! Papa!"

Wocky and Pearl sat up again as they saw Rosa come in crying with Foxie-Chan in her arms.

She climbed in the bed between them and said, "I-I had a bad dream..."

Pearl pulled her closer to her and said, "It's alright, Rosa..."

"A-A monster was chasin' me", Rosa said as she clutched to her mother, "And he tried to eat me!"

"It was only a dream, Rosie", Wocky said as he patted her on the head, "That monster won't get ya."

She sniffed and said, "I know, Papa, but it was still scary!"

Rosa then laid down and said, "Can I stay in here? So I can be safe?"

Wocky looked at her and said, "Now, Rosa, you're a big girl now, and you should-"

"Of course you can, Rosa", Pearl said as she cut him off, "But tomorrow night it's back in your own bed."

As Rosa was going to sleep, Wocky looked at Pearl as if to say, "You're lettin' her take away are 'alone time'."

Pearl just looked back at him and shook her head.

"It's only for now", She whispered, "Don't worry so much."

"Well, she's been doing this for three days now!"

"We'll discuss this later, alright, Wocky? Now let's get some sleep."

She then laid back down and went back to sleep.

Wocky himself did the same and thought, _"Man, bein' married isn't easy..."_

**

A few hours later at breakfast, everyone was sitting at the table talking to each other.

"Rosa had a bad dream again?" Plum asked as she cut William's sausage for him.

"Yeah", Wocky answered, "It's like, the third time this week."

"Oh, dear. Maybe she's nervous about school?"

"I don't know."

Pearl then came in with Rosa following behind her.

"Good morning, Gramma and Grampops!" She said cheerfully as she sat down.

"Mornin', Rosa", Winfred said as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Are you alright, dear?" Rosa's grandmother asked, "You've been having bad dreams a lot lately."

"I don't know", Rosa answered, "They just happen... But Mama said she was gonna read me a story tonight to make me feel better.."

She then left the room for a few minutes, and then came back with a book.

"Was this the one, Mama?"

Pearl smiled and said, "Yes. This was a book that I read all the time when I was little."

"What a beautiful storybook", Plum said as she looked at the book, "I don't think I've seen that one before."

"It was made by Elise Deauxnim", Pearl said, "Or... I guess you could say my aunt Mystic Misty... She gave it to me before she..."

"Oh..."

"... Anyway, this was one of the books she read to me back then, since I couldn't read very well, and I really liked it. I've kept it ever since."

"That's real nice", Wocky said, "Givin' Rosa somethin' from your aunt."

He took the book from Rosa and looked at the cover.

The book was titled _Lonely Princess Isolé _written in a very elegant Old English script with an image of a princess standing on a balcony and looking out to a nighttime sky.

"Looks like one of those 'girly' stories", He said, "Never liked 'em. Thought they were too mushy..."

"Most of Mystic Elise's- er, Mystic Misty's stories were mainly written for young girls."

"I see..."

"What's it about, Mama?" Rosa asked as she started eating her pancakes.

"You'll have to wait until bedtime, Rosa", Pearl answered.

"Aww, but I can't wait that long!"

"It'll be worth waiting for, trust me."

Everyone continued to eat in silence.

"... Y-You know", Wocky said as he broke the silence, "... I kinda... Had a bad dream last night myself."

"Really, son?" Winfred asked, "What for?"

"It was one of those 'flashback dreams', Pops. It was when I confronted that quack doctor."

"You're _still_ thinking about that?" Plum said as she looked at her son worriedly, "I thought you said you were going to put that incident behind you."

"I have, Mom, but it's burned in my brain so bad it just pops up sometimes."

"I can understand", Pearl said, "Traumatic experiences like that can have a lasting effect on people."

"What's... To-ra-ma-attic, Mama?" Rosa asked as she tilted her head.

Pearl turned to her and said, "It... It's when something really bad happens and it gets in the way of your life."

Rosa looked at Wocky and said, "What kinda bad stuff happened to you, Papa? Was it that lady that... Bee-trayed you?"

He hesitated a bit and said, "... Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Rosa then put on a pout similar to Wocky's and said, "I wish I could find that... Bee-tray-all lady and teach her a lesson!"

She then folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

"Hmph!"

"She's already gotten what she deserved, dear", Her grandma said, "She's in jail, remember?"

"Oh, well that's a good thing, Gramma, 'cause that's where that bad lady deserves to go for hurting my Papa!"

Plum let out a hearty laugh and said, "Well said, sweetie! You sure are protective of your Papa, aren't you?"

"I have to, he's the only Papa I have! And Mama says I have a special bond with him."

"That's right", Pearl said, "When you first opened your eyes when you were born, he was the first person you saw."

Wocky thought back five years ago to when he first held Rosa when she was a tiny baby.

"You were so little", He said to her, "I was afraid to hold you 'cause I thought I was gonna hurt you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, so I was real careful with you."

Rosa smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Papa."

Wocky smiled back and went back to eating.

A little while later everyone was finished and began to get up from the table.

"Come on, William", Pearl said, "It's time to go to your playpen."

"Mu", William chirped as she picked him up from his high chair.

Rosa followed behind her as Wocky walked beside her.

When they all got inside the living room, they sat around and continued to talk.

"What're we gonna do today?" Rosa asked as she sat on the floor in front of the TV with Foxie-Chan.

"I dunno", Wocky said, "There isn't much to do, really."

"Can we go to the park, Papa?"

Wocky's mind suddenly flashed back to Meraktis' murder again.

**

_BANG._

"_A-Aww, shit, w-what the hell?! I gotta get outta here!"_

He then saw himself running out of the park in the rain, thinking of nothing but trying to get home.

"_I... I killed him! I... Actually..."_

**

"Wocky, what's wrong?"

He snapped out of his trance and saw Pearl looking at him.

"I-It's nothing", He said as he shook his head.

"Do you wanna go to the park, Papa?" Rosa asked again.

"S-Sure, I guess so..."

"We can go there and have a picnic!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea", Pearl said.

"Yeah", Wocky said, "We can do that later..."

"Goody!"

Rosa then went up to her father and said, "Thanks, Papa!"

She then went back to sit on the floor as she played with her plushie.

Pearl went over to Wocky and asked in a low voice, "What's wrong? Don't you want to spend time with us? You've been awfully busy lately..."

Wocky huffed nervously and said, "... I can't go."

"Why? You have to, you promised Rosa."

"... Never mind, it's nothing, we'll go."

Pearl sighed and said, "Alright, then, whatever you say..."

Rosa looked over at her mother and said, "What's wrong with Papa?"

"He's just been having a lot of things on his mind", She answered, "He'll be alright."

"OK, Mama."

She then looked at Foxie-Chan and said, "Don't worry, Papa's gonna be OK!"

Wocky just looked at her and thought, "_I really need to get myself together..."_

**

Some time later, Larry was in his car driving to People Park while Adela sat in the passenger's seat looking out the window.

"I've never been to this park before", Larry said, "I think Nick told me about it before... He got hit by a car in front of there or something..."

"I see", Adela said plainly.

"Have you been there before?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

"Oh."

They went silent after that.

Alita thought back to her ordeal with her ex boss.

**

She was standing in Meraktis' office confronting him about Wocky's medical chart.

"_That gangster knows everything", _She said, _"He's coming for you!"_

The doctor sighed and said, _"... It looks like my clinic's seen its last patient."_

"_We have to get rid of that chart"_, Alita said urgently.

She then pulled out the gun that she'd stolen from Wocky and shouted,_"Quick, open your safe! Give it __to me!"_

Meraktis scoffed as he said, _"So you can save your own skin?"_

She lowered the gun a little as she said_, "What...?"_

"_I know what you're up to", _He said, _"You want in with the Family... And if they see that chart, you're finished."_

The nurse said nothing as she stared him down.

"_... Leaving me holding the short straw."_

Meraktis then stood up as he said, _"But if I'm going down... I'll want some company. You!"_

He started to come after her as she let off a gunshot in the office, missing him and hitting the safe instead.

Alita then found herself pinned to the ground and being strangled by a lamp cord, eventually blacking out.

**

"_What a frightening night that was", _Alita thought as she scratched at the pink bow around her neck; At the scar he'd left on her all those years ago.

"_Well, at least I got the last laugh in the end."_

**

She then saw herself in Eldoon's noodle stand, coming back into consciousness from her attack.

"_Where... Where am I...?" _Alita thought as she sat up, _"So dark... Can't see... Cramped...!"_

She clutched her throat as she thought, _"The pain... My throat's burning...!"_

Alita then began hearing voices outside. Familiar voices.

"_You, Doc!" _The first voice said,_ "I know what you did!"_

"_Ah!" _The second voice said, _"W-What's your problem?!"_

Alita recognized one of the voices as she thought, _"... Wocky?"_

"_You lied to me"_, Wocky said, _"So you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine, man!"_

"_W-Wait!" _Meraktis said in a panic, _"Let me explain!"_

"_Fine"_, Wocky said, _"I'll give you your last request."_

"_Listen"_, The doctor said, _"You're being tricked, but now how you think! It's not just me..."_

Alita realized that he was about to blow her cover as she thought, _"No! He'll ruin everything! I have to __stop him!"_

She then reached for the gun next to her, aimed and fired, thinking her plan was saved.

**

Alita shook her head at her memory thinking, _"Things were going so well at that point... Well, at least I thought."_

Her thoughts where interrupted by Larry's voice saying, "We're here!"

"Already?" She said as she put her Adela facade back on, "Oh, I must've dozed off... How time flies!"

"Sure", Larry said as he parked the car, "I was wondering why you were so quiet."

They both got out of the car and took out the picnic supplies from the trunk.

"I'll carry everything", Larry said as he tried to carry a large pile all at once, "I don't want you breaking any of your delicate nails!"

"_Uggh", _Alita thought as she walked ahead of him, _"I don't know how much longer I can take all his sweet talking...!"  
_

"That's fine", Adela said as she looked back at him, "I'll go pick out a nice spot for us."

"Alright, I'll be right behind yooowhoooooah!"

Larry then dropped some of their stuff on the ground.

Alita payed no attention as she set off to find Wocky.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Kitakis go to the park to have a picnic, but it doesn't take long before a lot of drama begins.**_

* * *

Wocky, Pearl, Rosa and William were now walking to the park.

"What was this park called again?" Rosa asked as she held her mother's hand.

"People Park", Pearl answered as she held William's hand with her other hand.

"Pee-pull Park?"

"Yeah", Wocky said as he carried the picnic baskets and blanket, "Your Grampops opened it up a long time ago, 'cause he wanted to give back to the community."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he wanted to help people", Pearl said.

"Oh."

They then walked past the gates and down the path past some trees and benches.

"Look at me!" Rosa shouted as she ran around the grass with her arms out, "I'm flying!"

William ran towards her and went along with her.

"Flying!" He shouted.

"They're so cute", Pearl said as she and Wocky found a place in the grass to put down the picnic blanket.

"They're havin' fun", Wocky said, "I'm glad."

Rosa and William continued to 'fly' around until they heard a voice.

"Rosa!"

Rosa looked to see her friend Gloria Giorni coming towards her; Her parents were nearby walking to Wocky and Pearl.

She was wearing a white dress with puffy sleeves and black shoes with white stockings, and had black curly hair.

"Gloria!"

Rosa then went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad to see you!"

"Me too!"

Pearl then came over and took William saying to Gloria, "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm OK, Mrs. Kitaki", She answered, "Is it OK if I walk with Rosa to the playground? My parents already said it was alright."

"That's fine, just be careful and stay where we can see you."

"OK, Mama!"

As Rosa and Gloria walked off, Pearl went back to sit with Wocky and the Giornis.

"Rosa's going to play with Gloria at the playground", She said to him.

"Oh", Wocky said, "So she don't wanna eat now?"

"I guess not."

**

Larry and Adela were sitting on the other side of the playground, sitting under a tree eating their lunch.

"_Why", _She thought as Alita, _"Why did he have to pick the area with all these little brats running around?"_

"Those kids look like they're having fun", Larry said as he put pepper on his sandwich, "I always thought having kids would be cool."

"I... I-I suppose", Adela said.

She then started to look around for Wocky again.

"_I don't see him anywhere!"_

"Um", Adela said as she got up, "I-I have to use the ladies' room."

"Oh, alright", Larry said as he got some mustard, "Just don't get lost."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"_I guess I'll just look around until I spot him..."_

**

"Wheee!"

Gloria and Rosa were taking turns going down the slide.

"That was fun", Rosa said, "Wanna try the swings now?"

Gloria looked over at the swings and saw four boys there, two of them on each of the available swings and two of them pushing them.

"I don't think we can", She said, "We have to wait until those boys are done."

"... Maybe we can ask them to let us on", Rosa said.

"OK."

They walked over to the swings as the boys looked at them.

"What do you want?" One of the boys on the swing said, "If you wanna play with dolls or somethin', forget about it."

"No", Rosa said, "Me and my friend want to get on the swings."

"Nuh uh!" Another boy said, "You can't!"

"Why not?!" Gloria asked.

"'Cause the Boss said so", The third boy said.

"... Boss?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, kid", The last boy answered, "Emilio Montoya. Y'know 'bout him, right?"

"Umm, no", Rosa said.

She then turned to Gloria and asked, "Have you?"

"Yeah", Gloria said, "He went to the same preschool as me... He's mean."

Rosa started to become a little scared, "H-He is?"

"You bet he is!" The first boy said, "He's so cool! He smeared finger paint on the teacher's face!"

Rosa put her hand over her mouth.

"That's terrible!"

"I know", The fourth boy said, "Ain't it awesome?"

"What're you guys doin' talkin' to a_ girl_?!"

The boys looked over and saw another boy walk in with black hair, blue eyes, a white t-shirt and black shorts and shoes.

"That's him, Rosa", Gloria whispered to her friend, "Emilio."

Rosa looked at him in fear.

"They wanna get on _our_ swings!" The boys said to their 'boss'.

Emilio went over to them with his friends following him.

He looked at Gloria first and said, "So you wanna go on the swings, huh?"

"Yeah", She answered.

He then looked at Rosa and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rosa asked.

"You're a funny lookin' boy", Emilio said through his laughter.

"I am a girl!" Rosa shouted.

"Really?!" The other boys said, "I thought you were a boy when I first saw you."

"Leave her alone!" Gloria said, "Come on, Rosa, let's go back to the picnic."

She then looked back at the boys and said, "We don't wanna play on the swings anyway", and gave them a raspberry.

Rosa looked down in tears as she held her friend's hand as they walked back to their parents.

"Girls are stupid", Emilio said to his 'gang', "'Specially that cat-face one that looks like a boy."

"Yeah", They agreed, "We don't want their cooties on our swings anyway."

**

When Rosa and Gloria got back to the picnic, Wocky and Pearl immediately saw Rosa crying as Pearl went to pick her up.

"What's wrong, Rosa?" She asked, "Are you hurt?"

"T-T-Those boys over there... T-They w-were mean to me."

"They called her a boy and a cat-face", Gloria said, "And they wouldn't let us go on the swings."

Pearl was them reminded of when she was young when boys made fun of her as well.

"It's alright", She said, "Just don't go over there anymore. Now let's have some lunch, that'll make you feel better."

"O-OK..."

As they began to eat Wocky asked Gloria's parents, "Do you know what boys they're talking about?"

Mr. Giorni looked over at them and answered, "Oh, one o' 'em is Emilio Montoya. He was in Gloria's preschool class. Trouble makin' kid, he is."

"He was the one that made Rosa cry, Daddy", Gloria said.

"Did he now?" Wocky said, "Well, I'd like to talk to his parents and give them a piece of my mind!"

He then stood up and went over towards the boys.

**

Alita was now walking down the path past the playground opposite of where Larry had set up, heading towards a gazebo.

"_Dammit", _She thought as she adjusted her sunglasses, _"I can't find that brat anywhere! Normally he sticks out like a sore thumb!"_

**

When Wocky got to the group of kids, he asked Emilio, "Did you mess with my daughter?"

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" He asked as he backed up a little.

"The little girl that was just here... You called her a name, didn't you? And you didn't let her and her friend go on the swing?"

"Uh, oh", One of the other boys said, "She tattled on us!"

"Where's your parents?"

"They're sitting over there."

He pointed to a gazebo that was about a hundred feet away with two people sitting in it.

Wocky took the boy's hand and said, "C'mon, you're comin' with me and havin' a talk with your folks."

Emilio scowled as his friends followed behind.

"Tattle tale girl had to get us in trouble", They whispered to each other.

**

"_My feet are killing me!" _Alita muttered as she took off her pink platform sandals, _"I don't think I can take this much longer..."_

Suddenly she overheard some people talking in the gazebo near her.

"... Excuse me", The first voice said, "Is this your son?"

She turned around and saw two men, a woman and a young boy.

One of the men was standing up holding the boy's hand.

He had brown slicked back hair, a white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

The man sitting down was a large man with short black hair also wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

The woman next to him had long black hair and was wearing sandals, a blue skirt and sleeveless blue shirt.

Alita walked up closer to see what was going on.

"Yeah", The second man said, "What 'bout 'em?"

"He was messin' with my daughter", The first man said.

"Not again", The woman said.

"'Fore we do anythin'", The boy's father said, "I wanna know who you are."

"The name's Wocky Kitaki", The man said as he introduced himself.

Alita's eyes went wide in shock and her mouth went slightly agape.

She sat on the ground behind the gazebo and covered her mouth.

"_N-No way... That can't be him! T-There's no way!"_

She looked back at him, not believing that this was the same person she duped almost ten years ago.

"WHAT?!" The man said, "Y-Yer jokin', right?! Y-Yer Big Win's son, right?!"

"U-Uh, yeah", Wocky answered, "He's my dad."

He grabbed his son and said, "O-Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! We'll give Emilio here a straight talkin' to!"

He then shook Wocky's hand and said, "I'm Vito Montoya. I do handiwork for a livin'."

Vito then showed him to his wife and said, "This is Morela, my wife."

"Hello, Mr. Kitaki", She said, "Emilio's a handful... He's quite a mischievous child."

"I've noticed", Wocky said.

"H-Here", Vito said as he handed him something, "Take my business card. If ya need anythin' fixed jus' call!"

"Thanks", Wocky responded as he took it and put it in his pocket.

He then turned around and said, "Well, I'll be seeing you then. Behave yourself, kid."

As Wocky walked away, Vito looked down at his son and said, "Causin' trouble again, boy?"

"B-But Dad", Emilio whined, "They were tryin' to take our swings!"

"No buts, son", His mother said, "When we get home, we're going to have a serious talk."

Emilio hung his head and grumbled.

**

As she saw Wocky leave, Alita quickly got up and thought of something to get his attention.

She laid down on the ground and got her dress dirty a little bit, to make it look like she fell.

"_He can't resist a woman in distress", _She thought with a devilish grin.

**

Wocky was walking back to his picnic, when he started hearing someone shouting.

"Help! Help! I've fallen!"

He turned his head towards where the voice was and saw a woman lying on the ground.

"D-Don't worry", He said to her as he ran over, "I'm comin'!"

Wocky bent down and helped her up.

"You OK?" He asked as she brushed off her dress.

Alita turned to him and said as Adela, "Oh, I'm fine. I'm so glad you were around."

"Yeah, me too, 'cause you coulda got hurt."

Adela took his arm sweetly and asked, "What's your name? I must know the name of the handsome stranger who saved me..."

Wocky blushed a little as he said, "W-Wocky Kitaki."

The woman giggled and said, "That's a funny name. Where is it from?"

"I dunno... It's just a nickname, though. My real name's Wallace."

"I'm Adela Adeal", Adela said cheerfully, "I'm an aspiring actress."

"Nice to meet you, Adela", Wocky said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go now. I was in the middle of a picnic with my family."

"O-Oh", She said, "W-Well, I'll see you later, then..."

Wocky then waved and walked off.

Adela reverted back to Alita and huffed in anger.

"_I almost had him..!"  
_

She then turned around and began to walk away, until she thought of something.

She turned back around and called out, "Oh, Wocky!"

Wocky turned and said, "Yes? Is there a problem?"

Adela walked up to him and asked, "D-Do... Do you mind if I... Oh..."

She then looked away and pretended to be bashful.

"Hmm?"

"... May I accompany you? I came here all by myself, and I was very lonely."

"I guess so", Wocky answered, "You seem nice enough. I'll introduce you to the folks."

"Oh, thank you", Adela said, "You're so kind."

"_And still oh so gullible."_

She then took his and and they both walked back to the picnic.

**

"Did you enjoy your lunch, Rosa?" Pearl asked as they finished eating.

"Yes, Mama", Rosa answered.

"Are you still upset about those boys bothering you?" Mrs. Giorni asked.

"A little... They're scary. I hope I don't see them at school."

"Don't worry", Gloria said, "I'll beat 'em up if they mess with you again!"

"I wouldn't do that, _mia figlia_", Mr. Giorni said, "You don't want to get in trouble at school, do you?"

"No, Daddy."

"I'm back!" Wocky's voice called out.

Everyone looked over to him and saw him walking with a woman with long black hair and sunglasses. Her sundress was pink as were her platform sandals.

"Do you know her, Pearl?" Gloria's mother asked as she noticed her puzzled expression.

"N-No, Bella", Pearl answered as she shook her head, "I've never seen her before..."

When Wocky finally got closer he said, "Sorry I took so long; That boy's father gave me his business card and this woman fell and I had to help her."

"And who is she?" Pearl asked as she looked at him sternly.

Always afraid of her glares, Wocky stuttered as he said, "This is Adela Adeal... She says she's an actress."

"Hello", Adela said as she waved daintily, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Pearl Fey", Pearl replied, "I'm Wocky's wife."

Adela looked at Wocky and gasped.

"You're _married_?! Oh, my, I had no idea!"

"Yeah", He said as he showed her the ring on his finger, "Our seventh anniversary is in November."

"Aww, that's so sweet..."

Adela then looked at Pearl and thought, _"What a lucky bitch she is! That could have been my inheritance! I bet she's got more designer brands than I could ever afford!"_

"We're the Giornis", Mr. Giorni said, "We're family friends."

"Yes, yes, nice to meet you", Adela said.

Rosa went up to her and said, "I'm Rosa, my Mama and Papa's daughter."

"You have a child too?" She asked Wocky.

"Yeah", He answered, "She's five years old. She's startin' school next week."

"She's so cute!"

"_She looks so much like him it's frightening."_

"That that little fella is my son, William", Wocky said as he pointed to the child in Pearl's lap.

"Hello, little one", Adela said in a cute voice as she waved.

"_Looks like a little snot, he does."_

She then turned back to Wocky and said, "What a lovely family you have!"

"Thanks", He replied, "Do you have any family, Adela?"

Adela sighed and said, "Not really... My parents died when I was young and had no living relatives left, so I was put in an orphanage until I was eighteen."

"Oh, my", Bella said, "I'm so sorry."

She then looked at her husband and said she nudged him, "Giovanni, say you're sorry!"

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry that happened to you, ma'am", He said.

"That's alright", Adela said as she continued, "Anyway, when I got out I went out on my own, trying to find a way to make it in this big, cold, scary world..."

Pearl looked at her and thought, _"I don't know, but this woman is rubbing me the wrong way somehow..."_

She then shook her head.

"_... Oh, no, no, I'm being ridiculous! There's nothing wrong with her! She seems to be alright."_

"... And then I realized I wanted to be an actress, since my mother was one."

"Really?" Pearl asked curiously, "What was her name? I might have heard of her."

Adela paused for a moment as she said, "... Um... Her name was... Oh! Her name was Alena! Yes, Alena Neala! I don't remember much about her, because I was so young when she died... I only know her and my father, Aidan Adeal, through the people they worked with."

"I've never heard of her", Pearl said, "Was she in movies or stage plays?"

"She did stage plays", Adela answered, "My father was also an actor. They met through a production they did."

"I see... Well, Ms. Adeal, have you had any jobs yet?"

"N-No, I haven't. My manager has been trying to get me a job, but..."

Adela then sighed and said, "... But no success."

"It's alright", Wocky said as he patted Adela on the back, "I think you'll find somethin'."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure! You jus' gotta believe in yourself."

"Thank you!"

Adela then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

She then turned and said, "Well, I have to go now. My manager is waiting for me."

When she was gone, Rosa said, "She sure was a nice lady!"

"Yeah", Gloria said, "When I grow up, I wanna be an act-er-ess too!"

"Sad that her parents died", Bella said.

They then looked at Pearl, who they noticed went very quiet all of a sudden.

"Pea?" Wocky asked, "Is somethin' wrong?"

"..."

"Pea? You OK?"

"... I'd like to go home now", Pearl said as she stood up and collected the picnic blanket and baskets, still carrying William along with her.

As she started to walk away Rosa asked, "Mama, where are you going?"

She didn't answer as she walked away back towards the Kitaki mansion.

"... Mama?"

Bella picked up Gloria and said, "I... I think we should go."

Her husband didn't budge as she said, "Giovanni, get up, we're leaving!"

"O-Oh! Comin', dear", Giovanni said as he got up quickly.

After they were gone, Wocky picked up Rosa and said, "Guess we're goin' home."

"What's wrong with Mama?" Rosa asked in tears, "I-I-Is she mad?"

"I don't know", He answered, "But I know somethin's botherin' her."

As he walked back to the house, he thought to himself.

"_I bet this has to do with that Adela chick. I only helped her out, but she insisted on following me. I didn't really want her to, since Pearl gets mad when I'm around other women... I did notice she was flirtin' with me an awful lot... Dammit, I hope she won't hold this against me forever..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wocky and Pearl have a conflict and Phoenix tells Pearl some shocking information.**_

* * *

Plum was in the living room reading a book when she heard Pearl come in.

"Hello, dear", She said as she looked up, "How was the pic-"

She noticed Pearl said nothing as she ignored her and walked upstairs.

"...nic."

Winfred then came in from the kitchen and asked, "Are the kids back yet?"

Plum sighed and said, "Yes, but I think something's amiss..."

"Let's just let her and Wocky handle it amongst themselves."

"I know, but I'm worried! Pearl _never _ignores me!"

"Dear, we promised them that we wouldn't interfere."

His wife then went up the stairs and said, "I'm going to talk to her! I have to know what's going on!"

When she got up the stairs, she heard Pearl crying in William's room.

She went in and saw her sobbing in the chair near his bed.

"Pearl", She asked as she went up to her, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Pearl looked up at her mother-in-law and said nothing.

"Please, sweetie, tell me what's going on. I'm really worried."

"..."

"Pearl, please..."

"... Wocky, he..."

"What did he do?"

She then burst out in tears and started yelling.

"Wocky was hanging around another woman! He let her flirt with him and I think he was flirting back! It was disgusting!"

Plum started to get angry when she heard this.

"Don't worry, Winfred and I will have a good, long talk with him when he gets here!"

She then stormed down the steps as she shouted, "Winfred, we need to talk!"

Pearl left the room and went back downstairs to her room.

"What?!" Winfred asked his wife, "He was flirting with another woman?!"

"That's what she said!" Plum answered.

Suddenly the door opened and Wocky came in holding a sobbing Rosa.

She went up to them and immediately took Rosa.

"Oh, sweetie", Plum asked, "What's the matter?"

"M-M-M-Mama's m-m-mad a-at Papa", Rosa replied through her tears.

"Come, Rosa, let's put you in the living room. Grampops is going to have a talk with your parents."

When she was gone Winfred took over the conversation as Pearl came down the stairs.

"Come here, Pearl", He said as he motioned her over to him.

Pearl went next to him, but avoided being near Wocky.

"Son", He continued, "What on earth is going on here?! Pearl said you were flirting with another woman!"

"No I wasn't!" Wocky shouted, "_She_ was flirting with _me_!"

"You let her!" Pearl snapped back, "Why didn't you shoo her away?!"

"She insisted on meeting you all! I couldn't control what she was doing!"

"You brought her over to us! We saw you!"

"Alright, calm down", Winfred said as he broke up the argument, "Wocky, tell me what happened."

"All this started 'cause Rosa was getting pick on by a boy at the playground!"

"Rosa was getting bullied on top of all this?!"

"Yeah, Pops. She and her friend came over and told us, so I went over and took the little bugger to his parents. His dad gave me his business card; Vito Montoya I think his name was."

"Sounds familiar", Winfred said, "What does he do?"

"Fixin' stuff", Wocky answered, "Anyways, after that, I heard a woman calling for help. I turned around and saw her lying on the ground. I assumed she was hurt, so I went over to help her."

"What happened next?"

"She then told me her name was Adela Adeal and that she was an upcoming actress or somethin'. She said she was lonely and came to the park by herself, so she wanted to hang out with us. I let 'er, since I thought I was doin' 'er a favor."

"A favor?!" Pearl asked, "I think helping her off the ground was enough! You should've let her go after that! But no, you wanted her to stay with you!"

"I was gonna send her off, but she insisted!"

"... Oh, your a piece of work, Wocky..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You let some strange woman hang around us and flirt with you in front of our children!"

"Pearl, I-"

"I don't think she's an actress at all! She totally hesitated when I asked her who her so called 'actress' mother's name was!"

"She was an orphan! She died when she was little, remember?!"

"I don't believe a word of it!"

"Kids", Winfred said, "Please try to control yourselves!"

They both went silent after he said that.

After a few seconds Winfred said, "This sounds like the woman had instigated this whole situation. Now you two go stay away from each other for a while 'til things cool down."

Pearl then glared at Wocky one last time, turned her heel and headed towards her room.

Wocky looked at his father and said, "Will she ever forgive me for this?"

"Can't say for sure", He answered, "Women are funny like that. I wouldn't worry too much about it, she'll get over this eventually."

"I hope so, Pops."

He then turned around and went to the living room with his mother and daughter.

Pearl sat on her bed in tears, feeling completely betrayed and distraught.

"_I can't believe he did this to me", _She thought, _"We've been together for eight years, and then he goes and flirts with that... That..."_

She then looked at her wedding ring, took it off and threw it on the ground.

"_I... I don't know what to do anymore..."_

Suddenly the phone rang and Pearl picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"_Pearly, is that you? I'm just calling to see how you're doing."_

"Mystic Maya..."

_"What's wrong? You sound really down in the dumps."_

Pearl took a deep breath and said, "You see... Wocky and I took the children to the park today, and..."

_"Yes?"  
_

"... It first started with Rosa getting picked on by a group of boys on the playground."

"_Uh oh. Is she OK?"  
_

"Yes, but she was a bit shaken up from it. Anyway, after that happened, Wocky talked to one of the boy's parents and they set him straight."

"_That's good. It's not nice for little boys to be picking on little girls!"_

"I know... After that, I noticed that he walked away from where that boy's parents were, and he was gone for a few moments, and then..."

"_What, Pearly? Did something happen to him?"_

Her voice started to shake from tears and said, "... H-He came back over with some woman following him..."

"_Why?"  
_

"He said she tripped and fell, and he helped her up, and she insisted that she follow him."

"_Hmm... What was this woman like?"_

"She had long black hair, a pink dress and high heeled sandals, and a pink bow around her neck. She also had on really large black sunglasses. She said her name was Adela Adeal and that she was an actress."

"_Never heard of her. Maybe she's new...?"_

"She said she was, but something about her doesn't seem right."

"_And that's why it upset you to see Wocky with her?"  
_

"Yes, and the fact that he let her flirt with him in front of the children."

"_Wow... Well, it doesn't really sound like his fault to me. I would be mad at that Adela lady, not Wocky. Maybe you can get Nick to dig up dirt on her or something..."_

"That sounds like a good idea, maybe I'll ask him to do that. However..."

"_Hmm?"  
_

"I would need a picture of her, wouldn't I?"

_"No way! That description you just gave me gave the perfect image of her in my head!"_

"Really? Well, thank you. I guess I'll call Mr. Nick now. Bye, Mystic Maya."

"_Alright, bye! And take care!"_

When she hung up she soon dialed Phoenix's number.

"_I hope he'll be able to help me"_, She thought, _"I want that woman to stay away from Wocky..."_

"_... Hello, Phoenix Wright here."_

"Hello, Mr. Nick."

"_Oh, hello Pearls. What can I do you for?"_

"I... I need to ask you something."

"_Yes?"_

"You see, there was this woman at the park today that flirted with Wocky."

"_I see... What did she look like?"  
_

She then gave him the same description as she gave Maya.

On the other line, Phoenix thought, _"That sounds like the woman I saw with Larry yesterday!"_

"Mr. Nick? Are you still there?" Pearl asked back at the Kitaki Mansion.

"_Y-Yes, I'm still here"_, Phoenix answered, _"It's just that..."_

"What?"

Phoenix was contemplating whether to tell Pearl about his theory on Adela or not

"_I don't really want to tell her this... But I think I should. Well, here goes nothing..."_

"_Pearls..."_

"Yes?"

_"That woman you described to me, Adela Adeal... I actually ran into her yesterday near the mall on the other side of town on the way home from a poker game."_

Pearl gasped and said, "What?! What was she doing?!"

_"She was with Larry Butz. Remember him?"_

She thought back to Phoenix's friend that she'd seen at Hazakura when she was younger.

"... You mean Mr. Laurice? Mystic Elise's apprentice?"

Phoenix laughed and said, _"Yes, that's the one... But he's not an artist anymore... According to him, he's Ms. Adeal's manager and 'boyfriend'."_

"She's dating Mr. Larry?! What a bad woman she is! Flirting with Wocky when she was with someone herself!"  
_  
__"There's also something else I think I should tell you, Pearls. It's more of a theory and contemplation, so take it with a grain of salt."_

"OK..."

"_You see... I think this 'Adela Adeal' is a big, fat phony."_

"What do you mean, Mr. Nick?"

"_I'm saying that it's a cover up to hide her true identity!"_

"A... Cover up? You mean Adela isn't Adela at all? That's she's someone else in disguise?"

_"That's exactly what I'm saying."_

"Who do you think it could be?"

_"... This might sound crazy, but... I think that Adela Adeal's true identity is..."_

"..."

_"... Alita Tiala."_

"W-W-W-What?! H-How is that possible! There's no way! Alita is in jail, how could she-"

_"She could've broken out of jail."_

"... D-Don't they have security guards?"

_"Yes, but... I think they didn't take notice of her."  
_

"Does Mr. Larry know about this?"

_"I doubt it. He's too simpleminded to notice things like that."_

"I really hope that woman isn't Alita... She might try to come after Wocky..."

"_It's alright, Pearls, Apollo and I are both on alert about this, and we've been trying to track her and Larry down since yesterday, but we've had no luck... It did help that you told us that she was at the park. Was Larry with her?"_

"No, he wasn't."

"_Like I said, this is all a theory, I could be wrong, but keep your eyes open and call me or Apollo if Adela pops up again."_

"Alright, Mr. Nick... Um... Mr. Nick?"

_"Yes?"_

"Should I tell Wocky?"

_"No... I think it would best if you didn't. We don't want him to become worried."_

"Yes... He is quite outrageous when he's upset."

"_That's quite true. We don't want another murder case on our hands."_

"Mr. Nick!"

_"Pearls, you need to be prepared for anything. Just keep your guard up, and make sure you keep yourself and those kids safe."_

"I will. No matter if that woman is that cold blooded murderer, I'll do anything to protect Wocky."

"_That's the spirit. Now, I have to go, I have some important business to attend to."_

"Alright, bye..."

When she hung up the phone, Pearl still couldn't believe that Phoenix thought Adela was possibly Alita undercover.

"_This is too crazy to believe", _She thought_, "If she really is Alita, then how did she manage to escape from prison?"_

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", Pearl said.

The door opened and Wocky poked his head in the door.

"... Pearl? You... You wanna talk?"

She looked at him and said, "Alright..."

He walked in and noticed that Pearl's wedding ring was on the floor.

He picked it up and said, "... I guess you don't wanna be with me anymore, huh...? On account of you tossin' your ring on the floor..."

"... W-Wocky..."

Pearl then got up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you", She said, "I realized that it wasn't your fault... It was that Adela person. Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick let me see that."

"That who called just now?" Wocky asked.

"Yes. Anyway, it was wrong of me to jump off the handle like that... I wasn't thinking at all."

"It's OK, Pea."

Wocky then hugged her back.

"It did hurt when you said all that stuff to me... I thought I was gonna have to face a divorce or something..."

Pearl gasped and said, "You thought I wanted to divorce you?"

"Yeah."

"I would _never_ divorce you! We've been married for almost seven years and together for eight. If I wanted to I wouldn't have agreed to marry you."

Wocky looked at her and smiled.

"You really do love me, don't you?"

Pearl looked back at him and said, "Of course I do. I didn't want to end up like my mother.. She had two husbands leave her..."

"Wouldn't blame 'em", He said, "She's so... Cold. I'm surprised your not that way, really."

"I know. Between me and my two sisters, only Dahlia turned out be bad. She did very terrible things... Even more so than what my mother did... And Iris... I felt so bad for her."

"She's alright now, isn't she? She's living at the, uh... Hozakoken Temple again, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore. If it was anybody else they probly would've left me a long time ago."

Pearl then let go of him and said, "Is Rosa doing any better?"

"Yeah, she's fine", Wocky responded, "Mom calmed her down."

He gave back Pearl's wedding ring and said, "Here you go. Don't wanna lose it, do you?"

She put it back on, remembering the moment when she first got it all that time ago.

As she took his hand she said, "Let's go to the living room to talk to Rosa."

They then left the bedroom and headed to the family room.

"... And that's your Papa when he was your age", Plum said as she showed Rosa one of her photo albums.

"He was so cute", Rosa responded with a smile, "Unlike those boys that bullied me!"

"Oh, well, they were just looking for attention."

"They were, Gramma? They coulda just let me get on the swing, but they just said mean things to me!"

"Bullies do that. The best thing to do is to just call an adult and they'll help you if this happens again."

"OK, Gramma..."

Wocky and Pearl soon came into the room and sat on the couch.

Rosa went up to her mother and said, "Mama... Are you still mad at Papa?"

"Of course not", She answered, "We sorted everything out, we're fine now."

"Oh, OK..."

Wocky then looked at her and said, "Those boys didn't hurt you, did they?"

"N-No... But they were mean... Especially that one called Emilio, their 'boss'."

Her father laughed and said, "That little brat thinks he's a boss? He's only a little kid like you!"

"He kept saying the playground was theirs, and he said me and Gloria weren't allowed to play there."

"Hey, your Grampops owns that playground, so actually, it's _yours_."

"Wow! But... He said I look like a boy and that I have a cat-face."

"He might say that now", Wocky said, "But all you kids get older, I bet he won't think that anymore."

Rosa tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?"

Pearl smiled and said, "He means that he won't be mean to you anymore."

"Really...? I don't think he will... He's pretty mean, so I think he'll be that way forever."

"Fat chance", Wocky said, "You know, I've known Gloria's Uncle Dino since we were your age, and he was the same way. He thought girls were icky and teased them all the time. Just like this Emilio fella did to you."

"What happened to him, Papa?"

"When we got to around junior high, or maybe a little later than that, he started to like girls _big time_. All the girls he used to be mean to, he ended up 'falling in love' with them and treated them nicer."

"And then he married Auntie Natsumi?"

"Yep, but that was way after we got out of school."

Rosa tried to imagine getting married to Emilio and said, "Ewww! I would never want to marry him!"

Plum laughed and said, "Your only five, you have a long time to think about it! And who knows? Emilio might be a lot different went he's older."

Rosa shook her head and said, "Nuh uh! He was a meanie to me! I think he'll always be a meanie!"

"Maybe so", Pearl said, "But you'll never know."

Her little daughter lowered her head.

"It's alright, Rose", Plum said, "You have a good head on your shoulders, you'll be fine!"

Rosa looked up at her and said, "I hope so."

Plum then got up and said, "Well, I'm going to go start dinner now, since it'll take at least an hour or two."

"I'll help", Pearl said as she went with her.

"I'm going to the office to check up on some things", Wocky said, "C'mon with me, Rosa, so I can keep an eye on you."

"OK, Papa", Rosa said as she followed him there.

"_Poor little Rosie getting' picked on by bullies", _Wocky thought_, "I hope she'll be able to deal with this at school and know what to do... And I wonder why Pops thought he heard the name Vito Montoya before..."_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alita takes a bath, Pearl reads Rosa a bedtime story, and Trucy comes home from her trip.**_

* * *

Later that night, Alita was in the bathroom taking a bath. She wished it was nicer, but since this was Larry's house, she had to suffice.

_"I bet that Fey girl got that little brat good"_, She thought to herself as she sipped from a wine glass, _"She's probably filing divorce papers right now."_

Alita put her glass down and laid back in the tub.

_"What was she thinking? I mean, I know he's got money, but that's it! Everything else is just... Eeech. But then again, I heard the Fey family had money too... They're some famous ghost whisperers or something."_

She then looked at her pink painted fingernails.

_"Pink isn't really my color... But it had to be done. Don't want those brainless police officers chewing me out."_

Alita sat up and looked at her shoulder length black hair in the mirror.

_"I miss my blonde bun, too. I look atrocious like this. Maybe when the dye wears off I'll try something else..."  
_

She laid back down again and thought about seeing Wocky's children, particularly Rosa, due to her likeness of her ex-fiancé.

_"Disgusting little brats they were. The girl looked exactly like him. The hair, the skin, the nose, the eyes, the mouth... Everything was his! Lord, I can't imagine what she'll be like when she's older."_

Alita saw her depiction of an older Rosa as rough and tomboyish looking wearing baggy clothes like her father.

_"I'm so glad he didn't impregnate me like he did that girl."_

As she closed her eyes and tried to relax, she heard a knock on the door.

"Alita-Baby", She heard a voice say.

_"Uuugh, I'd wish he'd stop calling me that. That's what Wocky_ _used to call me."_

"What, Larry?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"I-I was just checking on you. Don't want you to drown in there."

"Don't worry, honey, I won't~"

_"What an idiot."_

She then pulled the plug from the tub, grabbed a towel and got out.

_"Might as well get out of here. He'll keep pestering me if I don't."_

When Alita walked out of the bathroom, she saw Larry standing outside the door.

"How was your bath my little-"

"Would you knock it off?!"

Larry was rendered silent and into a nervous sweat as he asked, "L-Lita, what's the matter?"

She tried to put her sweet face back on and said, "Well, you were standing outside the door to the bathroom, and you really shouldn't do that. It's rude to intrude on a woman's privacy."

"I'm sorry", He said, "I won't do it again. I promise."

Alita giggled and said, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go put on my night clothes."

"Oooh, which one?"

"The white pajamas with the wing patterns."

"Aww, those ones are cute. I thought you would go for something more... Sexy."

"Oh, you..."

_"Oh, brother, this guy's worse than Wocky when it comes to things like this."_

She then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, then they proceeded to their room.

Back at the Kitaki Mansion, Pearl was getting Rosa ready for bed.

"Are you all tucked in?" She asked.

"Yes", Rosa said as she held Foxie-Chan close to her, "I'm ready for my bedtime story now."

"Alright", Pearl said as she took out the storybook, "Here we are..."

She then opened up the book and started to read the story.

"_Lonely Princess Isolé _by Elise Deauxnim."

As she cleared her throat, Rosa leaned in interest waiting to hear more.

"Once upon a time", She read, "There was a princess named Isolé, who lived in the kingdom of Matou with her parents, King Roy and Queen Reine. She was happy with her circle of servants and subjects, whom they considered her friends. However, she felt like something was missing."

"What was it, Mama?" Rosa asked as she interrupted.

"You'll see", Her mother answered before she continued.

"The Princess had noticed that her friends had started to spend less time with her, because they would often attend dances and dinner parties with their boyfriends. And since Isolé did not have one herself, she would have to stay behind and sit on her balcony and look out to the stars."

"That sounds so sad", Rosa said as she hugged her stuffed animal, "I hope she'll be alright."

Pearl thought it was sweet that she felt sorry for the character in the story.

"_I remember acting the same way when my mother read this to me the first time."_

"Let's just see what happens", She said as she looked back at the book.

"One night, the King and Queen had noticed that the Princess was sad. 'What is wrong, dear daughter?' They asked during supper one night, 'You have been quite wistful as of late. Is there something awry?' The Princess looked up from her plate and said, 'All my friends... They all go to parties and events without me, because they'd rather be there with their boyfriends'."

"Her parents looked at each other and then back at their daughter. 'You want one too, don't you, Isolé?' The Queen asked. The Princess shook her head and said, 'Yes. I don't want to feel left out anymore.'"

Rosa was now crying at this point, getting tears on Foxie-Chan.

Pearl put down the book and looked at her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"That poor princess", She answered, "She's all alone and sad... I wish I could give her a hug."

"Aww", Her mother said as she hugged her, "She'll be OK, Rosa. It'll be happy at the end, I promise."

Pearl picked the book back up and started reading again.

"The Queen smiled and said, 'Don't worry, you'll find someone in due time. Maybe you should go to the ball that's coming up. You might meet a nice gentleman there.' The Princess looked a bit apprehensive as she said, 'I-I don't know... I'm kind of scared.'

"'There's no need to be', The King said, 'We'll send the Squire to accompany you. If something goes wrong, you can just summon him to bring you home.' The Princess nodded and said, 'Alright. I'll go to the ball... A-And see what happens.'."

"Mama?" Rosa asked again, "What's a... Skawayer?"

Pearl laughed softly and said, "A squire is someone in a royal family that escorts them to places. They're assistants of sorts."

"Like Mr. Paco is to Papa and Grampops?"

"Yes."

Rosa then laid back down and held her plushie close to her.

"Tell me what happens next, Mama. I wanna know if the Princess has a good time at the ball."

Pearl looked back at the book and continued the story.

"Princess Isolé spent the next seven days preparing for the ball. She had the Royal Seamstress make her a new gown to wear, the Royal Shoemaker made her shoes to match, and the Queen taught her how to do her hair a different way. By the night of the ball, the Princess looked beautiful'."

"'You look wonderful', The Queen said as her daughter was preparing to leave, 'You're bound to steal some young men's hearts away!' The Princess blushed and shook her head. 'I-I'm not _that _special', She said. 'Sure you are', The King said, 'You need to be more confident in yourself.' Isolé nodded and said, 'A-Alright, Father, I'll try...'"

"So the Princess headed out of the castle with the Squire to the ball. When they got there, the Squire headed off and said, 'If you need me, M'Lady, I'll be in the dining hall mingling with the other guests.' 'Alright, sir', She responded, 'I'll be doing the same.' They then went their separate ways. Isolé walked to the ballroom, where everyone else seemed to be, but she noticed that everyone was dancing in pairs."

"_'Oh, no", _The Princess thought, _'Everyone's dancing already, and I don't have anyone to dance with...'_ She then sat in a chair nearby, waiting for someone to ask her to dance. Thirty minutes had passed, and Isolé still hadn't been asked. _'This is hopeless', _She thought again as she got up and left the ballroom in tears,_ 'Everyone is ignoring me. I'm going to find the Squire and tell him to take me home.'"_

Rosa looked up at her mother and said, "This story is really sad, Mama. The Princess is so unhappy... I hope she doesn't give up."

"Let's just see what she does next", Pearl said as she turned the page and cleared her throat again.

"As the Princess walked out of the ballroom to find the Squire, she held back tears and just wanted to go home.' She walked around for a few minutes, and then found him talking to a woman in the main hall. _'Not the Squire too...' _Isolé then walked down the hallway out of the main hall, until she came to a dead end with a glass door. Out of curiosity, she opened it and saw that there was a balcony there."

"She sat down at a small table with two chairs, and looked out at the starlit sky, just like she did at home. _'I want to go home', _The Princess thought as she still cried silently. _'It was a very bad idea to come here. Everyone has been so cold to me... I-I wish-' _'Pardon me, Madam, but this is a private balcony.' Isolé looked up and saw a well dressed young man about her age standing there. She wiped her face hastily and said in shaky voice, 'I-I'm s-so s-sorry...'_"_

"The man realized that the Princess was crying and said, 'Is something wrong, Madam? Your face is wet with tears and your eyes are red and puffy.' He then handed her a handkerchief from his coat pocket and offered it to her. Isolé reluctantly took it and wiped her face and blew her nose. '… T-Thank you', She said quietly.

Rosa looked up again and said, "How did that man get there, Mama? Was he already there or did he just walk in?"

"Just listen", Pearl responded as she went back to the story.

"'It's no trouble at all', The man said as he sat down at the second chair, 'You don't have to apologize, you didn't know.' He then extended his hand and said, 'I'm Prince Knez of the Royaume Kingdom. My parents are actually holding this ball, in case you didn't know.' The Princess gasped and said, 'Y-You... Y-You're Prince Knez?' The Prince nodded and said, 'Indeed.' She had heard of him from her parents and the subjects among her, but she never though she'd actually meet him. She then bowed and said, 'I-It's an honor to meet you. I'm Princess Isolé of the Matou Kingdom.' He looked at her in as much surprised as she did of him when she said that. 'My', He said, 'I've heard so many wonderful things about you from my subjects.'"

"'You did?' The Princess asked in surprise. 'Yes', The Prince answered, 'They say that you're the most beautiful woman in all the land.' Isolé blushed saying, 'I... I-I am...?' Knez smiled and said, 'Of course you are. You don't think you're ugly, do you?' She looked down as she said, 'W-Well... I don't really have a lot of self confidence...' He frowned and said, 'That's too bad... ' The Princess started crying again. '… Everyone has always ignored me, even my friends. They'd rather be with their boyfriends at things such as this... S-So I just stay home alone...'"

"The Prince had never seen someone so distraught in his life. He then got up and hugged the Princess. 'You're not alone, Isolé. If you have no one else...' He then looked her in the eyes and whispered, 'I'll be here for you.' She looked at him and said, '... Thank you.' They then attended the ball together, and soon after they became very close and fell for each other. They were married a year or two later and lived happily ever after.'"

As Pearl closed the book she said, "The end."

Rosa sat up with Foxie-Chan and said, "That was a nice story, Mama. I'm so glad that prince was there to help her. I hope when I grow up I'll find someone who will be nice to me like that."

Her mother kissed her on the forehead and responded, "Don't worry, Rosa. As long as you have hope, it will happen."

Rosa laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Mama", She said as she went to sleep.

"Goodnight", Pearl said as she got up and left the room.

When Pearl got back downstairs to her room, Wocky was already in the bed watching TV.

"Rosa and William are finally asleep", She said as she got in bed, "I read her bedtime story and it put her right out."

"That's good", Wocky responded, "Hope they don't wake us up in the middle of the night again."

"Wocky", Pearl said, "They can't help it if they need something."

"I know, but I need sleep. I've got a business to tend to and bills to pay, so I got to have my rest."

"I understand that, but you can't just ignore your children if they wake you up. It might be something urgent."

Wocky thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, you're right... Like that time Rosa was sick in the middle of the night when she was a baby. We had to take her to the hospital, remember?"

"Yes", Pearl answered, "That was very frightening."

"I guess what I said was wrong. I'm sorry, Pea."

"It's alright."

Wocky then shut the TV off and laid down with his wife.

"... Pea?"

"Yes, Wocky?"

"Are you still mad at me about that girl flirting with me?"

"I already said I wasn't. However..."

"What?"

Pearl remembered Phoenix telling her not to tell Wocky about Adela possibly being Alita.

"... Never mind, it wasn't important."

"What, do you know something about her?"

"W-Well... I-I promised Mr. Nick-"

"Nick knows her?! Now I'm _really_ curious."

She now felt backed into a corner, wishing she'd kept her big mouth shut.

"... Mr. Nick, he... He told me a theory he had about her... A-And I promised him I wouldn't tell you."

Wocky looked at her curiously and asked, "Why?"

"... Because he thought it would upset you."

"Pearl, I promise you; I won't get upset. Now just tell me what it is."

Pearl took a deep breath and said, "... Mr. Nick... Thinks Adela is a fake."

"Huh?" Wocky asked, "How can she be a fake? She's real, ain't she?"

"That's not what I mean", Pearl answered, "What I mean is that the woman we saw... Mr. Nick thinks that it isn't her true identity."

He now looked very confused.

"I-I don't get it... If she ain't Adela Adeal... Than who is she?"

"Well", Pearl said nervously, "Mr. Nick actually saw her with his childhood friend Larry Butz, and he said that he was Adela's manager. However, he told me he found something odd about her... Like he'd seen her before."

Wocky looked at her in confusion still.

"... He noticed that the way she held herself and the way she spoke was familiar. He said she had a distinct laugh..."

Pearl then laughed, "Tee hee."

At that moment, suddenly something hit Wocky right in the face.

He thought back to Adela, and then compared her to Alita side by side in his mind.

As she gave him a cold smile she said smugly, _"Tee hee! Oh, Wocky, did you really think that putting me behind bars could stop me?"_

"Wocky?"

Wocky looked back at Pearl and said, "... Nick... H-He... He found _Alita_ walkin' around?! H-How-"

"He's not completely sure it's her", Pearl said, "He's just basing this on what he saw of her."

"It _was_ her! Nobody else has a laugh like that! I'm thinkin' back now... That chick _was _Alita, I know it! I... I can't believe I didn't see it before..."

"Wocky..."

"Pearl, how... How could she manage to break out?!"

"Mr. Nick assumes Mr. Larry helped her, perhaps... He's not sure how, though..."

"This ain't good! I _know _she broke out to come after me!"

"Mr. Nick says he's following Adela's every move, so there's nothing to worry about. He's got Mr. Justice helping him, too."

"Well that's good... I just hope they're careful."

Wocky turned around in bed and sighed.

"I don't get it... Why would Alita want to hunt me down after all this time?"

"I'm not sure, but we ought to be careful when we go out. She could be anywhere lurking."

"Yeah, like at the park today..."

"Well, Mr. Nick told me not to worry. He said to keep our awareness up and to tell him if we see something fishy."

"He sure can read people, can't he?"

"Absolutely. And with the magatama Mystic Maya gave him all those years ago, it helps him even more."

Wocky didn't remember much about what magatamas were about, so he just nodded.

"O-Oh, yeah... Megatemers... It's that thing you wear on those beads, right?"

"Yes, but... Wait a moment. You don't remember what they do, do you?"

"U-Uh-"

"They let a person look inside their heart to reveal their deepest, darkest secrets, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now! He could totally use that on Adela to see if his assumptions are true."

"Yes, but..."

"What?"

"... He'd have to have evidence and proof that Adela is Alita, he can't just go out there and say it."

"Oh... Well, I hope he finds some evidence then, 'cause she needs to go back where she belongs!"

Pearl then turned around, closed her eyes and said, "I hope so too... Goodnight, Wocky, I need my rest. I'm very tired from all that has happened today."

Wocky also closed his eyes and said, "Me too. See you in the mornin', then."

At the Anything Agency, Phoenix was still awake looking over some papers.

"_I really hope I can figure out this Adela Adeal situation", _He thought, _"I know there is something strange about her, especially that Larry is involved... He always attracts trouble."_

He then took out his magatama out of his pocket and looked at it.

"_... Perhaps this could be of some use again... However..."_

He noticed that the glowing aura the object once had was now gone.

"_... I haven't used it in so long, it seems to have lost its power. Maybe I can get Pearls to recharge it for me."_

Phoenix then got up and headed to bed.

"_It's getting late. Ought to head to the sack..."_

Just as he was about to open his bedroom door, he heard a knock on the door.

"_Who could be here at this hour...?"  
_

He went to the front door and opened it.

Standing there was Trucy, holding her suitcases from her trip abroad. She had indeed grown a lot in the past nine years. Her hair was longer now, wearing it loose behind her, and she was also starting to look like her mother Thalassa as well. Trucy still had her same outfit, but obviously got a bigger size since she got taller and gained 'other things'.

"Trucy", Phoenix said in surprise, "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"We had to cancel our last round of shows", Trucy said as she came inside and put her bags down, "Uncle Valant broke his arm during a practice run, so here I am."

"I'm sorry to hear that", He responded, "Hope he gets better."

"So, how're things here? Is everyone doing alright? Have you figured out who that Adela lady was you told me about?"

"Everything's been good... Pearls and the Kitakis are doing fine... As for Adela, yes, I think I have figured it out."

As Trucy sat down on the couch she asked, "Really, Daddy? Who is it, then?"

"Alita Tiala", Phoenix said calmly, "It took a while, but I think that's who it is."

"What?! How?! I thought we put her away in the clink!"

"He did, however... According to my assumptions, she broke out and went under this Adela disguise... However, how she got out I don't know, but I don't think she did it alone... Which is why I think Larry is a factor in this."

"Maybe he helped her break out."

"Maybe, but how on earth would he be able to do something like that? He's not exactly the most tactical guy around."

"Hmm... I'm not sure."

"Perhaps we should sleep on it and pick up from here tomorrow."

He then walked back to his room and said, "Goodnight, Trucy."

"Goodnight Daddy", Trucy responded as she walked to her room.

"_I can't believe it", _Trucy thought as she put her pajamas on, _"After all that hard work me and Polly went through to catch that Fallen Angel and save Wocky..."_

She then got into bed and sighed.

"_I hope she won't do anything to hurt him. Pearl would be so upset if something happened to him, and she has her children to worry about too. I hope Daddy finds the truth to this... It's time he, Polly and I began doing investigations again, like the good old days."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rosa begins her first day of school.**_

* * *

–One Week Later-

September 4, 7:05 AM

Kitaki Mansion

"Rosa... Rosa, wake up..."

The little girl opened her eyes and saw her father standing there in his work uniform.

She yawned and said, "... Good morning, Papa. Today's the day, isn't it?"

"Yep. Now c'mon and get dressed, I'm droppin' you off on my way to work."

"OK."

Wocky then left the room as Rosa got dressed.

"_Her first day of school already", _He thought as we went back downstairs, _"Next thing you know she'll be going to the prom!"_

"Is Rosa up?" Pearl asked as she handed Wocky a plate of pancakes, "Did she need help getting dressed?"

"Yeah, she's up", He answered as he poured syrup over them, "And she didn't need any help from what I could tell."

"I better go make sure."

Pearl then headed up the steps to check on Rosa.

When she got to her room and opened the door, she gasped in shock.

Rosa had put on her dress backwards, her shoes were untied and her socks were mismatched.

"I got dressed all by myself, Mama!" She said happily with a cute grin.

Pearl went up to her daughter and fixed her clothes.

"You did good", She answered as she did so, "But you still have a lot to learn. Remember, the tag goes in the back, let me or Papa tie your shoes and make sure you have socks that match."

"Alright, Mama", Rosa said as she took Pearl's hand and walked out of the room with her.

When they got downstairs they sat down for a quick breakfast.

"You excited about school?" Wocky asked Rosa.

"Uh huh", Rosa answered as she nodded, "I already found out my teacher's name. It came in the mail, didn't it, Mama?"

"Yes", Pearl said, "Your teacher's name is Ms. Stanton."

"You know her, Rosa", Wocky said, "She comes into the bakery sometimes to get treats to give to her students."

Rosa remembered seeing a nice, young looking blonde woman in the bakery before when she was there.

"... My teacher is Ms. Sarah?"

She only knew her first name.

"Looks like it", Wocky responded, "She started teaching right out of college."

"Wow", Rosa said, "I can't believe Ms. Sarah's gonna be my teacher!"

"Be careful", Pearl said, "Don't call her by her first name at school. It's rude."

"I-It is?"

"Yes. Call her Ms. Stanton while at school, alright?"

"OK, Mama."

They then went silent as they continued eating.

"Oh, my", Plum said some time later, "It's 7:30! You ought to get going. School starts at 8:30, right?"

"Mom", Wocky responded, "The school is like less than five minutes away! I don't think she'll be late."

"That's right", Winfred said, "It's the same school Wocky went to, honey. Gatewater Elementary, remember?"

"Oh! How could I have forgotten...? Dear, my memory's been acting up lately...!"

"Mom..."

Wocky then turned back to his daughter and asked, "You got your backpack ready?"

Rosa got up and grabbed her bag from the couch. It was pink with rose patterns on it and her name written on it with black marker.

"Here it is. I have all my books and paper in it."

"Pencils too?"

"Yes."

She then showed him her pencil box, folder and paper.

"That's a good girl", Wocky said as he patted Rosa on the head, "You're definitely more prepared to school the first day than I ever was the whole time I was there!"

"I don't want to have a bad first day", She responded, "I want to be as... Um... Pree-peared as I can. That's what Mama said."

"That's right", Pearl said, "You want to make a good impression on everyone on your first day. Ms. Stanton will be impressed by how prepared you are."

"Speaking of which", Winfred added, "You oughta get goin'. It's almost 8:00."

Wocky then stood up and took Rosa's hand.

"Alright, Rose, it's time to go."

Rosa put on her backpack and Pearl gave her her lunchbox.

"Have a good day, sweetie", She said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"OK, Mama", Rosa said as she and her father walked out the door.

Plum sighed as she said, "There she goes... Our little Rosie's first day of school. They grow up so fast."

"It seems like only yesterday she was just born", Pearl responded, "And now she's five years old..."

"Hope things go well for her", Winfred said.

As Wocky drove down the streets to the school, Rosa sat in the back seat in silence.

"You've been awful quiet since we left the house", He said, "You OK?"

"Yes, Papa", She answered, "I'm just a little... Um... What's that word again...?"

"Nervous?"

"Uh huh."

"Don't worry, Rosie. You know Ms. Stanton, so you'll be fine. You might see Gloria too, and who knows? You might meet some new friends."

"OK..."

They then went silent again as Rosa stared out the window.

And before she knew it, she saw a building with large yellow buses pulling into one parking lot, and other cars parking on the other side of the building. She saw lots of children walking inside and people all around.

"This is it", Wocky said as he pulled into the parking lot, "Gatewater Elementary."

He then went to find a parking space and eventually found one.

When he parked, he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.

"C'mon, Rosa", He said as she opened the door for her, "I'm escorting you to your class."

She said nothing as she took his hand as they walked inside the school.

It was strange for Wocky to come back here, since he was never into school at all.

"_Ain't been here in seventeen years", _He thought as he saw how much the school had changed since then.

He looked down at the paper Pearl gave to him with Ms. Stanton's name and her room number.

"_Room 615..."_

He looked at the room numbers and saw that they read in the 100s where he stood.

"_Oh, boy, this is gonna take a while-"_

"Can I help you, sir?"

Wocky looked up to see and older woman about forty years old in a pantsuit, glasses and short black hair.

"Sure", He said as he was startled by her sudden appearance, "I'm looking for my daughter's class... Room 615?"

"Oh", The woman said as she adjusted her glasses, "Ms. Stanton's room... Just go all the way down the hallway there and you'll hit the 600 numbered rooms. You can't miss it from there."

"T-Thanks", Wocky replied, "I'm Wocky Kitaki, by the way, and this is my daughter Rosa."

"Hello, ma'am", Rosa said politely like her mother taught her.

"Kitaki...?" The woman said, "... Oh! You mean _you're _the one that owns that lovely bakery up the road?"

Wocky sighed of relief inside, thinking she was going to bring up his past with the mob.

"Yeah", He answered, "You've been there?"

"Oh, no, but some of the teachers and staff here have."

The woman then gasped and said, "Oh, dear, I've forgotten my manners! I'm Sherry Herring, the principal here."

She then shook Wocky's hand.

"_W-Woah..."_

"Nice to see ya, I guess", He responded, "Jus' hope that we don't hear from ya 'bout Rosa bein' in trouble."

Mrs. Herring looked at Rosa and smiled.

"Oh, she doesn't look like trouble at all! However, if you have a problem, Rosa, please make sure to talk to me, OK?"

The little girl nodded at her.

"Well", The principal said as she walked back to the office, "You better get on to class now, or you'll be late."

When she was gone Wocky walked down the hallway she told him to go to.

A few minutes later he finally reached the classroom.

"615", He said to Rosa, "This is it, hon."

They then saw Ms. Stanton walk into the open doorway and greeted them.

"Good morning, Mr. Kitaki", She said to Wocky, "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah", He said, "You too."

The teacher then looked at Rosa and said, "Hello, Rosa. Are you nervous?"

"... A little", The girl answered in a soft voice.

She laughed softly as she said, "You'll be alright."

As Ms. Stanton took Rosa's hand she said to Wocky, "I'll make sure she's fine."

He bent down and kissed his daughter.

"Bye, Rosie, I'll see you later. Paco's gonna pick you up, OK?"

"OK, Papa. Goodbye..."

When Wocky walked off the teacher lead Rosa inside the classroom.

It was a fairly large room with a tiled floor and a window looking outside. There were posters on the wall with pictures of colors, shapes and other things, a globe sitting on the shelf that was filled with toys, and some computers. There was also a bulletin board with a calendar posted on it.

Some of the other kids had already arrived before her, and they had put their belongings away in cubbies that Ms. Stanton had labeled for each of the students.

She directed Rosa there and said, "Go put your backpack in the cubby over there. The one with your name on it."

"Alright, Ms. Sarah -Oh!- I-I mean Ms. Stanton..."

"It's alright, Rosa."

Rosa walked over to her cubby and saw Gloria standing at hers talking to another girl.

"Gloria!"

Gloria turned around and said, "Rosa!"

The girls ran up to each other and hugged.

"I'm so glad we're here together", Rosa said as she let go of her friend.

Gloria nodded and said, "Me too. I was really nervous last night."

The girl she was talking to earlier came up to them slowly.

"Um... Gloria? I-Is this the girl you were telling me about?"

She looked at her and said, "Mmm hmm! This is Rosa. I've known her all my life! We're like sisters."

Rosa said hello and waved.

"Hello, Rosa", The other girl said, "I'm Carla Van Buren."

She then bowed.

"She's from a rich family like you", Gloria said, "Her parents were gonna put her in a... 'pry-vat school', whatever that is."

"Oh... So does that mean you live in a mansion too, Carla?"

Carla nodded.

Suddenly they heard a noise that sounded like a cat.

"Meeeeeoooooooow-"

The three girls turned around and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes walking towards them.

"Uh, oh", Gloria whispered, "It's that bully kid from the park!"

Rosa began to feel scared.

The boy went up to Rosa and said, "Look, it's the Catface! Didn't expect to see _you_ here!"

Rosa didn't respond.

"Wut, ain't gonna talk?"

"Who is this?" Carla whispered to Gloria.

"Emilio Montoya", She answered, "He's a bully. He was in my preschool class and got kicked out for being naughty."

Carla put her hand over her mouth.

Emilio continued to taunt Rosa.

"... P-Please leave me alone", Rosa said weakly to the bully.

The bell suddenly rang and the teacher said, "Alright, everyone, find a seat!"

Emilio began to walk away as he said, "I'll deal with you later."

The students then sat down at the tables and the teacher walked to the front of the room.

"Hello, everyone", She said, "I'm Ms. Stanton, and I'll be your teacher this year."

"Hello, Ms. Stanton", The students said.

Ms. Stanton then took out her attendance list and said, "Now, I'm going to call everyone's name to see if we're all here. Raise your hand if you hear your name."

As she started calling names, Gloria whispered to Rosa, "Are you OK?"

Rosa nodded.

"You should tell the teacher Emilio was bothering you", Carla added.

"I... I can't", Rosa said, "He might get mad."

"Gloria Giorni?"

Gloria raised her hand and said, "Here."

Emilio looked over at Rosa and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I remembered in preschool he liked picking on the other kids", Gloria said, "But I never saw him act like how he does with Rosa."

Carla tilted her head and said, "What do you mean?"

"I already know your here, Rosa", Ms. Stanton said as she continued to call roll.

"I mean... Well, I'm not sure", Gloria answered, "But he usually pulled girl's hair... He even pulled my hair once! He hasn't done it once to Rosa."

"Hmm..."

Emilio shouted "Here!" when his name was called.

Rosa looked over at him and said, "I think it's because Papa talked to his Mama and Papa and I guess they punished him for it."

"Oh..."

"Carla Van Buren?"

"Here."

When the teacher was done calling roll, she sat down at her desk.

"Now", She said, "The first thing we're going to do..."

She then pulled out some paper and buckets of crayons.

"We're going to color!"

The teacher then started walking around the room and passed out the materials to everyone.

"Oh, I love coloring!" Rosa said, "Mama and Papa bought me lots of Steel Samurai and Pink Princess coloring books!"

"Really?" Gloria asked in disbelief, "I wish I had coloring books like that! Mine are just with butterflies and flowers."

Emilio was at another table with two other boys, staring at the paper and then pushing it away.

"I ain't doin' this girly stuff", He said, "Colorin' is dumb!"

"Now Emilio", Ms. Stanton said, "This is part of class participation. If you don't want to color, you can draw if you'd like."

She then took his paper and flipped it over to the blank side.

Emilio looked at her and said, "Awright, I'll draw..."

The teacher then walked off back to her desk and watched everyone.

Rosa looked over at Emilio fearfully and then looked back at her friends.

"What's his problem?" One of the other girls at the table asked, "Boys like coloring too! My older brother likes coloring, and he's in first grade!"

"My little brother likes coloring too", Rosa said.

They then continued to color silently as the teacher watched them.

Suddenly Emilio got up out of his chair and headed toward where Rosa was sitting.

He went over to the girls and sat at an empty seat at the table.

Gloria glared at him and asked, "What do _you_ want?"

Emilio tried to look innocent as he said, "Nothin'..."

Rosa looked up, saw him and stared at him wide eyed.

Emilio stuck his tongue out at her and said, "Nyaah-"

"Leave me alone!" She said to him, "I thought my Papa taught you a lesson!"

"Your 'Papa' didn't teach me nothin'", He said.

"What about your Papa? What did he do when..."

"Dad whupped me and sent me to my room. Used to it though, 'cause I get whupped all the time."

"That's because you're naughty!" Clara added, "Gloria told us about what you did at preschool! You got kicked out for bullying and mis... Mis-bee-hay-veeng..."

"I don't care", Emilio answered, "Being bad is what the Montoyas are all about!"

He then snatched Rosa's coloring page from her and looked at it.

Rosa shrieked as she said, "Give it back! Ms. Stanton!"

Emilio then quickly ripped the picture in half and threw it on the ground.

The teacher rushed over when she heard her name and saw the little girl covering her face.

"What is going on here?" She asked as she looked at the kids.

"Emilio ripped up Rosa's picture!" One of the boys said as he pointed at him.

Ms. Stanton went up to Rosa and said, "It's alright, I'll get you another picture to color."

She then lead Rosa by her desk as she gave her another coloring page and then went back over to Emilio.

"It's only the first day and there's already trouble", She said to herself.

"Emilio", The teacher said, "Go sit over there at the time out table. You need to think about what you've done."

Emilio huffed and did as the teacher told him, knowing that his parents were going to find out and punish him good when he got home.

Ms. Stanton looked back at Rosa and said, "Are you alright?"

Rosa nodded in response.

"W-Why... Why is he so mean, Ms. Sarah?"

"I don't know", The teacher responded as she walked with Rosa to her desk, "But hopefully I can set him straight. I'll be calling his parents while you all are at recess later."

"My friend told me he got kicked out of preschool for being bad..."

"... I did receive records of that, I believe. I already knew that he could possibly be trouble, just not so soon."

"But Gloria said that he was worse at preschool. She says he's being nice compared to how he was there."

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe his parents talked some sense into him after that and maybe he listened."

Rosa said nothing as she looked at Emilio sitting in a chair in the corner alone.

She looked back at her teacher and said, "I wish we wasn't so mean... M-Maybe I could try to be friends with him..."

"That would be a good idea", Ms. Stanton said, "But just be careful, Rosa. Let me know if he starts being mean again, alright?"

"OK."

She then went back to her table with the others and took her new coloring page with her.

"_I'm really worried about this", _The teacher thought, _"I don't like seeing bullying going on in my classroom. If this keeps up I might have to alert Mr. and Mrs. Kitaki about this."_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry about the 2 month long hiatus, everybody. I got caught up in summer school and other personal issues, but I'm back with another chapter! The next one might take a while as well since I start school in 2 weeks. Anyway, the teacher calls Rosa's family, Apollo and Trucy go to jail and Rosa goes to recess.**_

* * *

September 4, 10:15 AM  
Kitaki Mansion- Den

"I've been really worried about Rosa all day", Plum said as she was sweeping the floor, "I hope she's alright."

"Me too", Pearl said as she sat on the couch nearby with William in her lap watching a children's show.

"I don't think there's a need to worry", Winfred added, "Sarah knows what she's doing; Rosa's pretty comfortable with her since she comes by the shop so often."

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it", Plum said as she went to the phone.

"Hello, Kitaki residence."

"_Hello, Plum."_

"Oh, hello, Sarah! Are you calling about Rosa?"

"_Yes. She's doing very well, but she's been having a bit of trouble with a bully in class."_

"Oh, dear... Rosa was bullied the other day at the park by a boy named Emilio Montoya..."

"_Is that so...? Well... That's who was the bully in class."_

"What? What did he do to my granddaughter?"

When Pearl and Winfred heard this they got up and went over to the phone.

Pearl took the phone from Plum, put it on speaker phone and asked, "What happened to Rosa? Is she alright?"

"_She's fine, but shaken up... Like I told Plum, a boy in class has been bullying her."_

"Emilio Montoya!" Plum said.

"What did he do to her, Sarah? I need to know!"

"_He took Rosa's coloring book page and ripped it in half for starters. I put him in timeout for a while but when he came out he began acting up again. He's been calling her names mostly, and hasn't laid a finger on her... Though he has been poking her face and saying she has whiskers."_

Winfred laughed and said, "People used to do that to Wocky! They'd prod at his cheeks too and say the same thing."

"At least he's not hurting her", Pearl said, "I got bullied too when I was little. Boys used to push me down and pull my hair."

"_Oh, my, I'm really sorry about that. Luckily Emilio hasn't done that with Rosa."_

"That's strange..."

Everyone went silent for a moment, until Plum added, "I think I might know what's going on!"

"_What?"_

She giggled and said, "I think the little fellow has a crush on Rosa!"

"WHAT?"

Pearl looked at her mother-in-law bewildered and said, "H-How... Why would you think that? He's _bullying_ her!"

"Oh, didn't you know? That's how boys his age show their affection! Wocky and his friends used to do it all the time when they were that little!"

"_I have heard of that before, but I didn't think that was why this bullying was going on..."_

"I don't know if Rosa will accept that as 'affection'", Winfred said, "She only knows of people being nice as affection, y'know? Not all this teasing stuff."

"_Well, I have to go back to teaching now. Lunch is over. Don't worry, I'll be calling Emilio's parents as soon as I hang up. Hopefully they'll be able to get him under control."_

"Alright", Pearl said, "Goodbye."

She put the phone back on the receiver and said, "So... That bully that was messing with her at the park and school... Likes Rosa?"

"I think so", Plum answered, "The reason is that he's only targeting her with the name calling and teasing, and the fact he hasn't hit her or anything."

"That's a funny way of showing someone you like them", Pearl said, "But I have heard of boys doing that..."

"Well, I hope Sarah will get this situation under control", Winfred added, "We really don't want Rosa to start off her school life on a bad note."

"I agree, Father... I guess I'll go call Wocky now and tell him what just happened."

Pearl then walked out of the room, taking William with her.

"Poor Rosa", Plum sighed, "An innocent girl caught up in a bully's nonsense!"

"It'll be alright, Little Plum", Her husband said reassuringly, "We'll get this situation straight."

September 4

Wright Anything Agency

"This has been quite a tough task", Phoenix said to Trucy and Apollo as he looked at his notes about his investigation on Adela Adeal.

"It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack", Apollo added, "It's hopeless... We'll never find them."

"Don't say that, Apollo!" Trucy said to her brother, "You've got to keep your chin up! We just haven't found any good leads yet."

"Yeah, the last time Adela was spotted was a week ago at People Park... By Wocky, of all people."

"I know! This is making me think more and more that she's Alita Tialita!"

Apollo laughed and said, "I think that's too many 'itas', Trucy Cutry!"

Phoenix and Trucy just stared at him blankly as he started to laugh nervously.

"... N-Never mind..."

"This is no time for joking, Apollo", Phoenix said.

"I know, I know! O-Oh, and by the way... I called the police precinct this morning, and they said they have gotten a report on Alita Tiala going missing."

"What? So Daddy _was _right?"

"Yes... On the part of Alita escaping. As for her disguising herself as Adela... I'm not sure."

"If only we could find her and Larry, we would definitely find out!"

"That is... If we could find where they are!"

"Oh, Polly!"

They sat there silently for a few moments, thinking about this potentially deadly situation.

_"I... I don't believe it!" _Apollo thought, _"The first person I ever convicted... Well, not counting Kristoph Gavin, is on the lam..."_

He thought back to that cold hearted Alita Tiala, with her sharp, demeaning eyes staring him down from the witness stand.

"_The eyes of a hawk", _She said to him with an arrogant grin, "A_nd the brain of a toad..."_

"... Damn you! Damn you, Alita Tiala! You won't get away from me this time!"

"Polly, watch it!"

Apollo looked up at Trucy and noticed that he had slammed his fists on the desk, knocking over a glass of water.

He blushed and said, "O-Oooops... Got a little carried away..."

"It's really a pain that Alita escaped from prison", Trucy said sadly, "We worked so hard to get her convicted! What she did to Wocky was inexcusable!"

"And now she's going after him for revenge, and who knows what she'll do!"

"And Larry had to get himself involved with her", Phoenix said, "He's gone after models most of the time... But now a murderer? I didn't think he'd have the gall to approach someone like that."

"She's got to be manipulating him somehow!" Trucy said, "Judging by what she did to Wocky, I mean... I bet she's doing the same thing to Larry!"

"There's no question about that, Trucy", Apollo said, "During that trial, she had Wocky wrapped around her little finger..."

"... And now she's got the Butz", Phoenix said.

"What I don't get is that how Larry managed to help her escape", Apollo spoke again, "It's not exactly easy to break out of prison, you know..."

"Maybe we should go down to the prison and ask around!" Trucy said.

"I guess we could do that, but they're probably just as in the dark as we are."

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

Apollo looked at his sister and said, "... Alright, we'll go. Maybe we can ask if they know anything about Larry."

He and Trucy then headed out the door to head down to the prison.

"Good luck", Phoenix chuckled.

"_Oh, those kids! It's great that after all these years they're still doing things together... Even after Apollo blew up after he found out Lamiroir was his long lost mother, Thalassa Gramarye, and Trucy was his little sister."_

He then took the magatama out of his pocket and looked at it again.

"_I've been itching so badly to use this again. Maybe if Apollo and Trucy end up finding Adela and Larry, I'll break their Psyche Locks good! But first, I'd have to get Pearls to recharge it, since it's lost it's power after me not using it for so long..."_

September 4

State Prison

Apollo and Trucy were inside the prison's lobby waiting for the warden to show up.

"Hopefully he'll be able to give us some information on this situation", Apollo said.

"Me too", Trucy agreed, "I can't stand the thought of a convicted murderer running the streets, seeking revenge on her ex lover!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Hey, you the ones looking for the warden?"

Apollo turned around and saw a large, intimidating woman in a guard uniform glaring down at him.

"Y-Yes, we are."

"Well you're lookin' at 'er. Bernice Richards is the name..."

She then took out her knight stick and tapped it in her palm.

"... And dealin' with criminals is my game."

"_W-W-What? S-She's the...?"_

"Hi, Ms. Richards!" Trucy said, "My name is Trucy Wright, and this my brother, Apollo Justice. He wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, well, what is it, boy?"

Apollo gulped and asked, "W-Well, I heard from the police department that an inmate broke out... Alita Tiala, ma'am."

"Alita Tiala?" Bernice said, "Shoot, you're sure right about that! We ain't found a trace of her since she escaped!"

"Really? Do you know how long she's been missing?"

"Hmm... I'd say about... Five years, give or take."

"FIVE YEARS?"

Trucy jumped in and said, "Alita's been out there for _that_ long?"

"Yeah", The warden responded, "We've had teams combining the city for a long time, and it's been tough, let me tell you! The only thing we have so far is that according to one of the guards that night, somebody had stolen the cell keys and let her out!"

"Did they see it happen?" Apollo asked.

"No", Bernice said, "He didn't notice nothin' til after the fact, the next day. Lazy bum dozed off, sure did. But..."

"What?"

"... There was another guard with him on patrol that night."

The warden then took out her cell keys and said, "We got fingerprints done on these, and tried to match 'em with every one of the guards here..."

She then got closer to Apollo and whispered, "... And do you know whose fingerprints showed up...?"

He shook his head and said, "N-N-No, ma'am."

She suddenly bellowed in his face, "THAT GOOD FOR NOTHIN', DIRTY ROTTEN DUNDERHEAD LARRY BUTZ!"

Apollo collapsed on the floor and Trucy gasped.

"Apollo, did you hear that? Larry was a prison guard here! Daddy was right, he _was_ involved in Alita's escape!"

"That's right, young lady! I was so furious, I terminated his position right then and there! I don't tolerate stuff like that!"

Apollo slowly got up and said, "S-So, you think Larry ran off with Alita when they escaped?"

"'Course he did! He was so far up that girl's ass it won't even funny, Apple!"

_"I-It's Apollo..."_

"So", Trucy asked, "Larry had a relationship with her?"

"Sure did", Bernice answered, "Constantly got complaints from the other guards that he would leave them behind to see her! It drove me nuts!"

"I-I see..."

"And now we don't have any clue to their whereabouts! Five years, runnin' around out there... Who knows what that Tiala's been doin'? Shoot, she might even be dead for all we know."

"O-Oh..."

Bernice then put her keys back in her pocket and said, "We'll, I gotta run; Got a meeting coming up soon. You two youngin's run along now, and if you spot Butz or Tiala, you let me know..."

She then turned back around and said with a glare, "... Or else."

Apollo gulped as Trucy said, "Alright, then, we will! See you later!"

Soon they were on their way back to the office.

"Alita's been out on the run for five years?" Apollo asked in shock, "How could they not have found her by now?"

"I don't know", Trucy answered, "But we've got to find her, or Wocky and Pearl will be in some serious trouble..."

September 4

Gatewater Elementary School- Playground

Ms. Stanton's class was now outside having recess, playing on the playground and field nearby where the kids played tag and ball.

"Wanna try to play on the swings, Rosa?" Gloria asked, "Emilio and his friends aren't there, so I think it's safe."

Rosa looked over and saw other kids there instead.

"U-Um... OK", Rosa said, "Let's go!"

They both walked over the swings as two of the girls got off to let them on.

"Thank you", Rosa said as she got on.

Gloria got on the swing next to her and they both started to swing slowly.

"... R-Rosa?" Gloria asked.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Why... Why do you think Emilio's been picking on you? I know he's a bully, but... The way he treats you is a lot different from how he treats the other kids he bullies."

"I don't know", Rosa said, "But I don't like him. He thinks I'm a 'Catface'..."

"Aww, you poor thing..."

Both girls turned around to see a group of older girls standing there.

Gloria gasped and said, "Cousin Fiora! What are you doing here?"

This girl looked similar to Gloria except she was taller and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"W-Who are you?" Rosa asked.

"I'm Fiora", The girl answered, "I'm Gloria's cousin."

"She's older than me", Gloria said, "She's ten years old!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah", Fiora said, "I'm in fifth grade. After this year I'm going to Gatewater Junior High!"

"Wow..."

"Anyways", The older girl continued, "I overheard you telling Gloria that a boy called you a... 'Catface'?"

Rosa nodded and said, "Yes, a boy named Emilio Montoya."

"Oh..."

Fiora then turned to her cousin and asked, "Was that the one that got kicked out of your preschool class, Gloria?"

"Yeah", She answered.

"Well, I think I know why he's been acting this way... Let me go get him first and see if I'm right..."

Fiora then called Emilio over, leaving Rosa terrified as she ran off the swing and hid at the top of the slide.

"Rosa", Gloria said as she followed her, "Fiora won't let anything happen to you."

"... I hope not", Rosa said as she looked down at her friend's cousin walking the little boy by the hand.

"Rosa! Gloria!" Fiora called out, "Where are you?"

They both then went down, with Rosa following behind Gloria.

Emilio looked up at Fiora and said, "Why're you makin' me do this?"

"Because I'm the kindergarten recess monitor and I said so!" She said back.

Gloria went up to them and said, "Rosa's a little bit behind me. She's still scared."

"Ppppppppth!" Emilio said while sticking out his tongue, "She better be scared! The Montoyas are supposed to be scary!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Fiora said, "I've met your parents and they're not scary!"

Rosa walked up a little closer, going behind her friend.

"It's OK, Rosa", Fiora said gently to her, "His cousin's one of my best friends! He won't do anything if I'm around."

Emilio folded his arms and said, "Hmph, you think my cuz Bruno's gonna-"

Fiora covered his mouth with her hand and said, "Shush!"

She looked back at Rosa and Gloria and said, "Alright, Rosa, come here."

Rosa didn't move.

"It's OK. His cousin Bruno is my friend. If Emilio does something to you I'll tell him and he'll beat him up!"

Emilio flinched when he heard this.

Gloria pushed Rosa over to him and said, "C'mon, don't be chicken! You're a Kitaki! Your dad and grandpa are really strong, so you have to be too!"

Rosa realized this and tried to be brave as she looked Emilio in the eyes.

"Now", Fiora said, "Emilio, you tell Rosa why you're bullying her. And tell her you're sorry."

"You ain't my mom!" Emilio said as he looked away from Rosa.

"... P-Please", Rosa said, "I-I want to know why you're picking on me. I didn't do anything to you..."

"'Cause I'm the boss of my gang, that's why!" Emilio answered, "I gotta show 'em that girls are gross and that they've got cooties!"

"Girls don't have cooties", Rosa said, "My Mama and Papa told me so!"

"That's what they want you to think!"

Fiora smirked and said in a sing song way, "Emilio has a crush on Rosa~"

Emilio looked up at her and said, "... Huh? What're you talkin' about?"

Rosa looked just as confused as she tilted her head.

"Wow, you guys don't know what a crush is?"

"I do, Fiora", Gloria said, "'Cause you told me _all_ about it!"

"Yeah, 'cause you said you liked-"

"Did not!" Gloria said as she blushed.

When Rosa heard that she also turned red, finally understanding what the word 'crush' meant.

"W-What?" She asked, "Having a crush means to... _Like_ someone...?"

"NO WAY!" Emilio screamed as his face turned wildly red, "I do NOT like this stupid girl!"

Rosa looked at Fiora and asked, "W-Why do you think he likes me? He just said he doesn't..."

"Look at his face", She said, "It's_ really _red. That's a sign right there."

"IS NOT!"

Ms. Stanton had heard all this commotion going on, so she decided to go over and see what was going on.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Rosa ran over to the teacher and said, "Emilio said he likes me!"

"Is that so?"

Ms. Stanton walked over to Emilio, Gloria and Fiora with Rosa behind her.

She bent down to Emilio and said, "Come on, you and Rosa are going to have a talk with me."

"Why?" Emilio asked, "Nothing's goin' on!"

"Yes there is!" Rosa said, "You're bullying me because you like me! Fiora said so!"

"She did?" The teacher asked.

Rosa nodded.

"Well", She said as she sat the kids on a picnic bench away from the rest of the group, "There's something I think you two should know."

"What?" Rosa asked.

Ms. Stanton laughed gently as she said, "You see, sometimes boys and girls will tease each other, and they may not always do it to be mean."

"I am doing it to be mean!" Emilio said, "Rosa's a stupid-"

"Shush! Emilio, tell me the truth... Why are you picking on Rosa?"

"Cause she's a cootie covered girl!"

"Emilio, I've already called your parents about this. If I can't get you to tell the truth then maybe they will."

Emilio's face went as red as it could go as he looked at Rosa, thinking about how much trouble he would be in when he got home.

His eyes started to tear up as he cried, "Okay! I'm doin' it 'cause I like her, OK? Just don't tell anybody!"

Rosa looked at him sadly and said, "... Why didn't you say that in the first place? If you want to be my friend, you have to be nice to me. That's what my Mama and Papa said."

Ms. Stanton got them both to stand up and said, "Now, give each other a hug and say you're sorry."

Rosa went up to Emilio slowly put her arms around him.

"It's OK", She said, "I'll be your friend, I promise."

Emilio was about to push her off of him but the teacher said, "No, no, no! Be nice!"

He sniffed and frowned at her.

Rosa then let go and stepped back.

"Oh!", Ms. Stanton said as she looked at her watch, "Recess is over! Time to go back inside!"

As she called the rest of the class to her to go back to the classroom, Emilio looked at Rosa and glared at her.

"Don't get any ideas, little girl", He said, "Jus' cause I said that don't mean that I'll hang around with you."

Rosa looked at him sadly and went back over to Gloria.

"_I'm really confused. He says he wants to be my friend, but he doesn't want me to be around him? I'll have to ask Mama and Papa..."_


	10. Chapter 10

September 4, 12:30 PM

Fashion Square Mall

"Ahh, it's been a long time since I've been here..."

Alita roamed inside the gigantic mall to see how much had changed, with Larry a few feet behind.

"H-Hang on, my Little Eclair! I can't keep up!"

"_I wish he'd quit with the ridiculous nicknames"_, Alita sighed to herself, _"Why can't any man just call me by my proper name?"_

Larry caught up to her and said while catching his breath, "W-Why did you wanna come here so badly?"

"Because", His lady said with a smirk, "I need to update my wardrobe... Last time I was here it was when I was still with _him_."

"Oh, you mean that abusive guy? The one you almost married?"

"Yes."

As Alita looked at a pair of black stilettos on display in one of the stores, Larry continued, "I can't wait to get my hands on him for treating you so bad! And framing you for murder of all things! Trust me, I know what that's like, and it's not a good thing."

She paid no attention to him as she walked inside and looked for the shoes in her size.

"H-Hey, wait!"

"_I can never get a moment's peace with that yutz following me around", _Alita thought as she browsed through the shoe racks, _"He's even worse than Wocky was! At least Larry isn't as embarrassing to be seen with, I'd admit that..."_

When she found what she wanted, she went to sit down and try the shoes on. She tried to stand up on the very thin heels, but she fell on her bottom, mostly used to wearing much thicker heeled shoes.

Larry saw what happened and rushed over to her.

"Alita, are you-"

She put her hand over his mouth and said, "_Adela, _remember?"

"O-Oh, right..."

He helped her get up so she could take the shoes off.

"And I really wanted to get these too", Alita said in a disappointed tone, "I seem to not be able to walk in stilettos at all."

"Maybe you should get something with a thicker heel", Larry said as he looked around.

He picked up a pair of thick heeled pink sandals made of leather and suede.

Alita gasped and said, "Are those _Marc Jacobs_? Larry, I had no idea you had such great tastes!"

Larry blushed and said, "W-What, I just picked the first pair I saw-"

"I _have _to try them on!"

She then took the shoes from him and went to look for her size.

"I've never seen a girl that likes shoes so much", Larry said to himself.

She came back over and said, "Alright, I'm done here, let's go pay for these!"

Larry gulped as he thought, _"Uh oh, I hope I've got enough... For however much these shoes cost..."_

They went up to the counter to pay for the shoes, and after the clerk scanned them she said, "That'll be... $210 please."

Larry dug out his wallet and looked to see what he had.

"_Crap, I'm $110 short! Guess this is gonna go on my credit... Again."_

He gave the clerk his credit card, she swiped it and then bagged Alita's shoes.

"Thank you, come again."

When the two walked out of the store Larry said, "You were lucky I had my credit card, or else I couldn't have gotten these!"

"_You better bet your sweet ass on it", _Alita thought coldly.

"Why don't we get something to eat", She then told Larry, "Then I want to look for a new dress!"

"OK", He said as they headed to the food court.

September 4

Kitaki Mansion- Backyard Garden

Pearl, Plum and Winfred were sitting outside on the patio having lunch while having a conversation.

"I wonder what Sarah said to Rosa", Plum said as she set down her tea cup, "I don't think we've explained crushes to her... Have we?"

Pearl looked at her nervously and said, "N-No... Wocky and I thought we'd have to until she was much older."

"Shoot", Winfred said, "Kids have crushes even when they're in diapers! It happens."

"I had no idea... I don't remember having any until I was around ten years old or so."

"That's 'cause when you're younger you don't notice it."

"... I didn't know that."

They went silent for a few moments after that.

"There has been so much going on these days",Pearl said as she poured herself more tea, "Rosa getting bullied, Wocky and I having a fight, Alita breaking out of prison-"

Plum and Winfred gasped as they heard the end of her sentence, and when she realized what she said Pearl covered her mouth.

"W-What?" Plum exclaimed, "What did you say?"

"_Oh, no..."_

"That's ridiculous!" Winfred said, "How do you even know this?"

"... Mr. Nick told me", Pearl said, "He said he saw her walking with one of his old school friends, Larry Butz, disguising herself as a woman called Adela Adeal."

Plum gasped again as she said, "Y-You mean... You mean that woman that... Oh my goodness!"

"I knew there was something wrong about her", Pearl said, "And I was right all along!"

"Does... Wocky know?" Her in-laws asked.

"Yes, I told him", She answered, "He said he'll make sure she doesn't lay a finger on any of us."

"Oh, I hope they catch her", Plum said in a worried tone, "Ooh, my poor Wocky..."

"Mr. Nick has Mr. Justice and Trucy helping him, so everything will be alright", Pearl continued, "They've been investigating ever since I told them what happened."

"Have they given you any updates recently?" Winfred asked.

"N-No, but maybe I should call and ask what's going on..."

She then went inside the house to call Phoenix.

"_This situation is really starting to worry me... I hope Alita doesn't... Oh..."_

The phone then began ringing, and then someone picked up on the other line.

"_Hello?"  
_

"Mr. Nick?"

_"Oh, hello, Pearls, what's up?"  
_

"I just wanted to know if you've found anything out about Alita recently... If you've found her or Larry."

"_Well, Apollo and Trucy went up to the prison a little while ago to ask them about them."_

"What did they say?"

_"The warden told them that Alita had indeed broken out of prison... With the help of rookie prison guard Larry Butz."_

Pearl gasped and said, "W-Why would Mr. Larry do such a thing? He's supposed to make sure they _don't _escape!"

"_Well, according to what the warden had said, Little Miss Tiala had worked up the charm on Larry and he totally fell for her, causing him to let her free."_

"She did that to Wocky as well..."

"_And wouldn't you believe that they've been looking for her for five years?"_

"WHAT?"

_"Apparently so. She seems to have been really good at keeping a low profile."_

"So this prison break of hers happened five years ago?"

_"Yep."_

"This is terrible! Please, Mr. Nick, find her and put her back where she belongs! I don't want her to hurt Wocky again!"

"_Don't worry, Pearls, we will find her. It's been hard, but trust me, we will turn this around. We've just gotta corner her and Larry in a trap... And I think the magatama is going to be a huge help here once we do."  
_

"I hope so... Well, I have to go now, I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye, Pearls. Keep your chin up, OK?"_

"... OK."

Pearl then hung up the phone and went back outside.

"So", Winfred said when he saw her walk through the doorway, "What did he say?"

"Mr. Nick said that Apollo and Trucy went to the prison that Alita had been locked up at."

"And...?"

"They talked to the warden, and she said that Alita had broken out of prison."

"Oh, dear", Plum said, "How?"

"She got one of the guards, Mr. Nick's friend Larry Butz, to help her escape. She said that she had seduced Mr. Larry into helping her."

"Prison didn't change her at all it seems", Winfred said.

"And he also said that she's been on the run for five years."

"Are you serious?" Plum asked worriedly, "T-That... That was the same year Rosa was born!"

"I know", Pearl replied, "The police have had a hard time tracking her down, since she's been under an alias all this time."

"I can't believe one of Mr. Wright's friends would help someone break out of prison", Winfred added.

"From what Mr. Nick told me about Mr. Larry", Pearl said, "He falls in love with women very easily, and any woman that shows any sort of interest in him... He will do literally anything for them."

"That kind of sounds like how Wocky used to be", Plum said with a sigh, "Always letting girls walk all over him... Especially Alita."

"And now she's doing this to Mr. Larry", Pearl said sadly, "... And it doesn't look good for him, either. When they get caught, he is most likely going to be sent to jail for helping an inmate escape."

"That's probably what Alita wants", Winfred said, "She just wants to use people to get what she wants... I guess in this case, to get revenge on Wocky... And as soon as she accomplishes this, she will throw him to the curb."

"A truly heartless woman she is", Plum said.

"I think she would've gotten along very nicely with my sister Dahlia", Pearl said as she shook her head, "She reminds me so much of her... I-It's just disgusting..."

She then started to tear up as she said, "... I-I really hope Rosa doesn't grow up to be like that..."

"Oh, dear", Plum said to her reassuringly, "Of course she won't! Rosa has a very loving and supportive family behind her, there's no way that could happen!"

Pearl remembered what had happened to Dahlia and Iris when they were children; Morgan married a wealthy jeweler and had them with him. He had only married her because he thought she would have power as the Kurain Master, and when she didn't, he left her and took the twins with him.

When Dahlia and Iris' father remarried to a woman that already had a child, a daughter named Valerie Hawthorne, he kept Dahlia and abandoned Iris, leaving her in the care of the Hazakura Temple and Sister Bikini.

All this pain, neglect and sadness that Dahlia had felt during all of this caused her to hate her father (And her mother too), leading up to the crimes she started to commit, starting at the tender age of fourteen.

"That's right", Pearl said, "All things my mother did to Iris and Dahlia... I will _never _do to Rosa, or William for that matter. I had no idea they had suffered so much until it was far too late..."

"... It's actually making me wonder if Alita had something traumatic happen in her life, to make her want to do these things."

"We never heard much about her family", Winfred said, "Other than her parents not approving of her engagement to Wocky."

"I'm not sure", Pearl added, "But if it was anything like Dahlia went through... Maybe I would feel a bit more sorry for her... But as of right now... I despise her for what she had done to Wocky and you all."

Plum and Winfred looked at each other; Maybe there was some method to Alita's madness.

But what was it?

"I'm heading in", Winfred said as he got up, "You two coming?"

"Yes", Pearl said, "I need to wake William up from his nap so I can feed him."

"I'm going to stay out here for a while longer", Plum said as she looked out to the koi pond across the way.

"Oh, alright then."

When they were gone, Plum sighed to herself as she said, "I... Hope that Alita Tiala gets caught soon... She's already put Wocky through enough pain as it is."

"From the very moment I saw her, I sensed nothing but darkness in her. I just wish that I would've warned Wocky about it. Of course, I thought I was just overreacting, being a typical mother worrying about her son..."

She then got up and said, "I wish I could say to put Alita in the past, but she's still trying to come back to haunt the Kitaki Clan... Well, if she wants to put up a fight, then so be it. I'll be ready for it."

Plum opened the door and then went inside to join her husband and daughter-in-law.

September 4

Kitaki Bakery-Boss' Office

It was break time at the bakery, and Wocky and his employees were having idle conversation.

"Why the long face, boss?" One of the bakery employees asked Wocky, "Somethin' happen 'tween you an' the missus?"

"No", He answered, "Rosa's getting picked on at school, by the same kid from the park the other day. Emilio Montoya."

"I know that name", another worker added, "Took my car to get fixed by Vito Montoya. Any relation?"

"It's his dad", Wocky said, "Gave me his business card the other day. Said he would repay me for the trouble his son has caused by asking him to do work for me."

"He's _real _good! He's, like, a _genius _at fixin' cars! I remember seein' his son at his shop before- Cute kid, but I could tell he was a handful."

"He told me he fixed stuff, but I didn't know he fixed cars."

They went silent after that, not knowing what else to talk about.

"H-Hey", The first worker asked again, "I-Is... It true?"

"Is what true?" Wocky asked back.

"... 'Bout your old lady..."

Wocky got angry as he yelled, "You callin' Pearl old? That ain't cool, man!"

"No, no, not her!" He said.

He then gulped and said, "... I meant Alita, the girl you dated nine years back. Did she really break out of prison?"

"From what I heard from Nick... It seems so. Disguising herself and changing her name to 'Adela Adeal'... Who does she think she's fooling? I have no idea why she broke out of prison, but I'm pretty sure it's because of me."

"What're you gonna do?" The second worker asked, "What if she, like, tries to kill you or somethin'?"

"I ain't afraid of that bitch", Wocky scoffed, "She can threaten me with death, but it won't faze me one bit."

"What about your parents? And your wife and kids?"

"Then I'd guard them with my life. I've faced death before, so I'm not afraid to face it again."

"Damn."

"Wow."

"You're really serious 'bout this, ain't ya? You're totally different than you were when you were just Big Wins' kid."

"I have to be. I have my own family now, and I have to do what my dad did for me. It still makes me feel sick to my stomach that I actually loved Alita... If I would've known she was conning me, I would've ditch her a long time ago."

"You did ditch her... Well, actually, she ditched you... Since she went to jail and all..."

"Yeah, but now she's on the loose and probably wants to kill me and try to get her hands on my family fortune again."

Wocky looked down and thought about what would happen if he faced off with his ex-fiancee again.

"If I see that bitch again... I'll kill her."

"No way, man! You can't do that! You'll be goin' down her level!"

"You're right... But she has to pay somehow. If not that, then I'll make her suffer, just like she made me suffer..."

"I jus' hope it ain't somethin' that'll put you away in the clink..."

"Don't worry- I have Pearl's megatemer thing and Pollo's bracelet to help me out."

"Wait... What?"

"Pearl has this stone thing that can detect lies in people's hearts, and Pollo's bracelet can catch nervous habits, also finding lies in people."

"Why would you use both if they do the same thing?"

"If one don't work, I'll use the other."

"All this spiritual and magic mumbo jumbo is just too much for me..."

"Yeah, but if I can use it to crack Alita, that'll exact my revenge."

Wocky then stood up and said "Well, break's almost over. Better go see if we have any customers waiting."

His workers followed him out of the break room and headed out to the front of the shop.

Eleven Years Ago

Unknown Location

An argument between and young woman and her mother was flaring in their living room.

"_I can't believe you, Mother! You're going to marry that... That _SLOB_?"_

"_You have no business telling me who to marry! I'm doing what is best for this family!"_

"You're doing NOTHING _for this family!"_

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady-"

"_I am not a child anymore! Father and I did more for this family than you ever did! He helped me get into college- He's the reason I even had the drive to keep going... And now he's gone!"_

"But you have a new father now-"

"That cretin is NOT_ my father! No one will replace Father!"_

"_... Your father was a coward for leaving..."_

The young woman then slapped her mother.

"_... No... _YOU'RE _the coward! You couldn't handle the fact that Father wasn't supplying you money anymore! 'Oh, Mommy couldn't find a job because it was too hard, so I had to marry a rich man.'"_

"_I love him! It has nothing to do with money!"_

"Are you kidding me? It has everything to do with money! That's why you married Father... Just because he had money."

"_... A woman needs financial security... There's nothing worse than a woman being with someone that can't take care of her... You'll understand someday..."_

The young woman said nothing as she stormed out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

September 4, 3:00 PM

Larry Butz' House- Bedroom

Alita woke with a jolt, her dream still in her mind.

_"Not that dream again", _She thought again as she put her palm to her forehead, _"That was so long ago, it shouldn't even matter now!"_

The image of her mother appeared in her mind- Alita looked just like her, execpt that she wore skirt suits and glasses.

_"How that woman disgusted me so. It's her fault that Father left in the first place..."_

She then saw her father- A kind, gentle man whom Alita adored in her childhood. He too wore glasses, and he always had on his doctor's coat over his finely tailored suits.

_"He was always there for me. It was he that made want to become a nurse in the first place... So I could work along side him someday, but now..."_

Alita started to feel tears come on, feeling emotions she hadn't felt in years. She fought them back as she stood up and walked out of the room.

She saw Larry in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, Lita", He said to her, "Enjoy your nap?"

Alita said nothing as she went over to sit with him.

"Hey, why the long face? Did you have a bad dream?"

"... I-I suppose", She said as she tried to put her innocent facade back on.

"Aww, that's too bad... A dream's a dream though, right?"

"Yes..."

"... Do you remember what it was about?"

"No", She lied, "I just remember that it was just... Very frightening."

"Oh..."

She then got up as she said, "I'm going out for a while."

"Where?"

"I don't know... I just need to clear my head..."

"Alita, wait!"

She ignored him as she walked out of the door.

_"I'm sick of lollygagging around! That fool is just holding me back! I don't need his help to get revenge on that brat... I'll just go after him myself."_

She got into the car, checked the glovebox for her pistol that she hid in there, and drove off.

_"I'll go check the mansion first... If I can even remember where the godforsaken place is."_

Meanwhile, back at the house, Larry was worried about Alita, so he decided to get on his motorcycle that he got from one of his ex-girlfriends and follow her.

_"Something's wrong with my angel! I've gotta help her fix it!"_

September 4

Kitaki Mansion- Foyer

"Mama, Gramma, Grampops, I'm home!" Rosa said as she ran into the house ahead of Paco, who had picked her up from school.

Pearl came into the room to hug and greet her.

"Oh, dear, are you all right?" She said to her, "Did that bully hurt you?"

"How did you know about that, Mama?" Her daughter asked in a confused tone.

"Your teacher called", Pearl answered, "She told me about Emilio bullying you."

"Oh, Ms. Stanton explained everything to me", Rosa said, "Emilio was doing those things because he wants to be my friend... But he had a hard time showing it."

"Is that so? Well, if he wants to be your friend, then he should be nicer to you."

"I know, Mama."

They both walked into the living room as Plum and Winfred greeted Rosa.

"Oh, I've been so worried about you", Rosa's grandmother said as she went over and hugged her.

"It's OK, Gramma, Emilio didn't hurt me."

"Thank goodness..."

"And he said he wanted to be my friend."

Plum sighed and said, "Oh, boys at that age are so conflicting with their emotions. Well, he needs to be a proper gentleman and treat you like the lady you are, Rosa."

"... I'm a lady?" Rosa asked.

"Of course you are", Pearl said, "Don't you know you come from a long line of very poised and dignified women."

"Poy-eezed? Dig-na-fyed?"

Her mother nodded and said, "It means you were raised to be polite and keep up a positive image of yourself."

"Oh... Who were these women, Mama?"

"Well", She began, "It started with Mystic Ami, one of your ancestors from a very long time ago. The one who's spirit is in the vase in my room."

"Oh!"

"Then a little later on came Mystic Misty, my aunt, and her daughters, Mystic Mia and Mystic Maya."

"I know Mystic Maya, but who was Mystic Mia?"

"Mystic Mia was my cousin. She left Kurain Village to become a lawyer- Just like Mr. Nick."

"How come I haven't met her? Where is she?"

Pearl found it hard to explain what happened to Mia.

"Well, she passed away, almost twenty years ago, in an accident."

"That's terrible... Oh! Can't you... Umm... 'chyan-nell' her...?"

Rosa was aware of Pearl being a spirit medium.

"Oh, yes, I've channeled her many times to help out Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya."

"Could you do it right now?"

Her mother looked a little bewildered as she said this.

"I-I don't know if I can right now. Channeling a spirit is physically draining, and I haven't done it in a long time. My power might be too weak now to do so."

"Could you try?"

Pearl looked at her in-laws, who nodded at her.

She sighed and said, "Oh, alright... I'll see if I can still do this..."

She then got on her knees, closed her eyes and put her thumbs and index fingers together as she attempted to summon Mia.

Rosa watched in amazement as her mother's form begin to change of that of a different woman.

"Woah", Winfred said, "I can't believe this is the first time I'm seeing this."

"This is quite fascinating", Plum said.

When Mia's spirit had completely taken over Pearl, she opened her eyes and stood up. It still looked like Pearl, with her hair and clothes being the same, but her face was different and her bust was much larger than hers.

Rosa looked up at her, tilted her head and said, "... Mama?"

Mia laughed in her lower tone of voice and said, "It's a bit of a shock to you, isn't it, Rosa?"

"Y-Yes", She answered, "Mama called you, didn't she? You're Mystic Mia, right?"

"Oh, just call me Mia", She said with a smile.

She looked over at her grandparents and said, "How do you do? I haven't seen you since Pearl's wedding."

Winfred looked flustered as he said, "O-O-Oh, i-it's good to see you too!"

Plum pushed his face to the side as she said, "Don't mind him- He's a bit of an airhead at times."

"Am not!"

Mia looked around and asked, "Where's Wocky? Shouldn't he be here too?"

"Oh, he's at work", Rosa answered, "He works at a bakery."

"I see."

She looked at her cousin's little daughter closely, trying to find a resemblance to anyone in the family.

"You're just like your mother, Rosa", She said, "Very smart for your age, and you have very good manners."

"Thank you", Rosa said with a laugh.

"And you laugh just like her, too."

"... How do you know? Even if you're... Dead, you can still see what's going on here in the living world?"

"Yes. I still remember the day your were born. It was quite a sight."

"Wow..."

"Did your mother tell you about your other family? Besides me and Maya?"

"Yes. She told me about Mystic Misty, who wrote children's books. She said she died from an illness."

"I remember that", She said as she went along with her cousin's lie, "It was very painful to see Maya in so much pain..."

"I remember Mama took me to visit Grandma Morgan at jail. It's sad that she's there, because she's a very nice lady."

"_If only you knew", _Mia thought.

"And she also told me about Sister Bikini, Auntie Iris and Auntie Dollie."

"_Uh, oh..."_

"I haven't met either of them, but I'd like to someday. Mama told me Auntie Dollie passed away in a car accident, though."

"_Pearl is really good at hiding the truth from this girl... Which is for the best right now. She's much too young to know what really happened."_

Suddenly Mia's spirit began to fade away, slowly reverting back to Pearl's original form.

"W-What's happening to you, Cousin Mia?"

"I'm being called away", She answered, "But don't worry, I'll see you again... Someday..."

When the spirit was gone, Pearl collapsed on the ground in an unconscious state.

"Mama!"

Winfred went over to her and picked her up, "I"m gonna take her to her room, Rosa, so she can recover."

"She wasn't kidding when she said that channeling was physically draining", Plum said as she followed him.

September 4

Gatewater District- Main Highway

Alita was still driving around, trying to find the Kitakis' mansion based on her memory.

"I think I'm getting close", She said as she adjusted her sunglasses, "Everything's starting to look familiar again..."

She then continued to drive, soon passing her old workplace, the Meraktis Clinic, which was now shut down.

"It makes me sick to look at this place after all these years..."

She then noticed that the building was bought out by someone who had turned it into a restaurant.

"'Eldoon's... Noodle Emporium'? Didn't think he'd gotten _this _successful."

Alita turned her attention back to the road as she went down a little further, eventually passing the Gatewater Hotel and right under the nose of Phoenix, who's office was right behind it.

"That hotel was a joke... Terrible. The Gatewater Imperial Hotel is much nicer for my tastes."

At last she had finally found the mansion, still in the same place as before, looking almost as she remembered it.

"Finally", She said as she went to park in a grassy area near the river that ran through the area, "Now time to give that brat a piece of my mind..."

She grabbed her purse, put her pistol inside of it and got out of the car to sneak onto the mansion's grounds.

"This almost reminds me of when I snuck out of that cart in the park... But this time I'll make sure my tracks are covered."

Alita walked down the street, trying to look normal as people drove by her.

"I just hope that idiot Larry didn't try to follow me down here... He'd blow my cover for sure!"

She walked a few more yards until she saw the brick wall that surrounded the Kitakis' backyard.

"I can't believe they still have these tacky dragons painted on here..."

She walked around and saw a scene she was all to familiar with- The front gate of her ex-fiance's home and the entrance to the park where she committed her ultimate sin.

"This place hasn't changed at all. Funny, that trash can is still there. And it looks like they finally cleaned up that paint."

Alita looked at the entrance of the mansion and said, "You're about to get a taste of my sweet revenge... Wocky Kitaki."

September 4

Kitaki Mansion- Bedroom

"_My precious Pearl... You are the only one suitable to be the Master of Kurain, dear child. I sacrificed it all for you."_

"_I helped that brainless nurse carry out her murder, and cooperated with that whip-happy prosecutor..."_

"_It was all to unseat that annoying, witless main family girl... Maya Fey."_

"... M-Mother... You're... N-Nothing but a liar..."

Pearl had come back into consciousness, but she was dreaming about her mother filling her head with false love when she was a child.

Winfred, Plum and Rosa were all there, standing around her.

"Pearl", Plum said as she shook her, "Wake up!"

She opened her eyes slowly as she looked at her family.

"W-Where... Am I...?"

"You're in your room, Pearl", Plum said, "You fainted after Mia's spirit left your body."

"Oh... Right. When a medium channels someone's spirit, she loses her own senses for a while."

"I'm sorry, Mama", Rosa said in tears, "I shouldn't have made you do that!"

"It's alright, Rosa", Pearl said reassuringly, "I was a spirit medium prodigy. I can handle myself just fine... But that was the first time in a while since I've summoned a spirit."

"Why did Cousin Mia's spirit leave, Mama?"

"I assume she was being channeled by someone much stronger than I... Most likely Mystic Maya, because my power is only second to hers."

"She was a very nice lady", Rosa said as she leaned forward, "It was like she really was alive! I wish I could do that."

The adults looked at each other, unsure of how to respond.

"Rosa", Her mother said, "To become a spirit medium, you must go through very vigorous training, and only women born into the Fey family are able to do so."

"Aren't I a Fey, Mama?"

Pearl frowned sadly as she said, "Well... No. You see, even though you are of Fey blood, you are only half related to the clan."

Rosa pouted and said, "... So I can't become a spirit medium?"

"I'm afraid not. I've discussed this with Mystic Maya before, and she said that it would be impossible for you to learn the Channeling Technique."

Pearl then perked up and said, "However... You could be like Sister Iris and Sister Bikini and become a nun at the Hazakura Temple."

"What do they do, Mama?"

"Their job is to protect the Master- Which, in this case, is Mystic Maya- and aide her in any way possible if need be."

"That sounds like a good idea! How do I become a... 'Nun'?"

"We'll have to take you up to the temple to ask Sister Bikini her opinion. To see if she can initiate you into the sisterhood."

"In... Itch-ee-ate?"

Pearl laughed and said, "Yes. She has to see if you're capable."

"OK!"

Rosa then hopped down from the bed as she said, "I'm going to go play in the backyard."

"Alright", The adults said to her, "Be careful, and stay were we can see you."

The little girl then went out the door and headed to the backyard.

September 4

Kitaki Mansion- Grounds

Alita was snooping around the front yard, trying to find any trace of Wocky.

"I haven't seen him at all", She hissed to herself, "Maybe I should check in that window over there to see if I can see him inside the house."

She went over to the window stealthily and peeked into the window. She saw the living room, where she saw Pearl standing with her back facing her watering some potted plants.

"Oh, it's just that stupid slut", Alita said as she saw the woman that 'took her place', "I'm surprised she's not spreading her legs for Wocky right now..."

She then turned around and went to look elsewhere.

"I don't think he's here... But maybe I'll look over in the backyard to see if he's there playing basketball or something. He used to love doing that."

Alita walked through the grounds once more, heading to the backyard.

She noticed that there were now some children's toys lying around, including the Steel Samurai ball that belonged to Pearl when she was younger.

"It looks like a daycare back here..."

She attempted to hide in the bushes, but she was stopped by a voice.

"Hey!"

By instinct Alita flinched and turned around, seeing Rosa standing there a few feet away.

"_Dammit... Caught by the brat's lovechild."_

"You're that lady I saw at the park the other day", Rosa said to her, "... Adela Adeal, the actress, right?"

This completely caught the woman off guard.

"O-Oh, of course, sweetie", Alita said in her sweet but fake voice, "I-I... I was just here to see your father, but it appears he's not here..."

"No, he isn't", The little girl said, "He's at work."

"I see..."

Alita then turned around and said, "Well, I guess I'll come back some other time, then."

She then walked briskly, knowing that the girl was going to call her family out, thus blowing her cover.

As she did, though, a piece of paper fell out of her purse, since it was swinging wildly as she walked.

As it floated through the wind, Rosa picked it up when it came to her.

"Wait", She called out to her, "You dropped something!"

Rosa got no response as Alita had disappeared from sight.

"Oh, poo", She said with a frown, "I hope this isn't something important..."

She looked at it closely, seeing something written on it in faded black ink.

"Father... Um... What is this? Two... Zero... Two... One...? What does that mean?"

She then turned the paper over and saw a photograph of a man with brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. He was wearing a suit with a white coat over it. He also had a four leafed clover pin on the lapel of the coat.

"... Oh! This must be that woman's father! And she dropped it here! Oh, I really hope I can give this back to her someday..."

"Rosa!"

The girl turned around to see her mother and grandparents walking over towards her.

"What are you doing over here?" Plum said, "You're not supposed to stay within our sight at all times."

"I'm sorry Gramma", Rosa said sadly, "It's just that actress woman was looking for Papa and-"

"WHAT?"

"Uh huh! She said she wanted to see him."

"Where did she go?" Pearl asked.

"She walked away really fast... And she dropped this picture."

Rosa gave her mother the photo.

"Hmm... Why was she carrying this?"

"Look at the back, Mama. There was something written there."

Pearl turned the picture around and read, "Father... Twenty twenty one."

She then gasped and said, "This is her father...?"

Plum and Winfred looked at the picture along with her while they talked among themselves.

"I had no idea he was a doctor", Winfred said, "Well... I never met the man, but still..."

"He looks like such a nice man", Plum said, "I wonder how he feels about his own daughter being a murderer?"

"I can imagine he is very heartbroken over it", Pearl said, "Having a daughter as vile and cruel as she is."

"I'm guessing that the photo was taken in the year 2021, since it's written there."

"That was about five years before Wocky had even met Alita", Winfred said.

"What're you all talking about?" Rosa asked as she stood on her toes.

"It's nothing dear", Pearl said as she picked her up.

"I think we ought to head back inside and let Mr. Wright know of what we had just heard", Plum whispered to Pearl.

"That's a good idea", She answered back, "She's probably still in the area, so finding her might be easy."

They then headed back inside the house to tell Phoenix about what Rosa had seen.

Fourteen Years Ago

Tiala Residence- Den

A sixteen year old Alita was being scolded by her father about getting yet another bad grade on a test.

"You failed _another _test?" He said in a worried tone.

"Father, the test was _really_ hard!" His daughter whined, "_Everybody _in the class failed it!"

"But Alita, you can do better than this!"

"I just... I just feel like I don't care about school anymore, Father."

Dr. Tiala's eyes widened when she said this.

"Please, you should- no, you _must _do better in school! I want you to succeed, Alita. I want you to go to college and get a good, well paying job."

"What if I can't, Father?" Alita retorted, "What if I end up just like Mother and become a housewife who lives off some man's money?"

Her words were like daggers to his heart, but how right she was.

"T-That won't happen, Alita", Her father said, "And I'll make sure of it. I promise you, if you do better in school, I'll fund your entire college tuition and buy you anything you want in return."

Alita could see how desperate he was- He was literally _begging _her to get better grades.

"Didn't you always want to be a nurse, Alita?"

The girl thought back to when she was younger, playing doctor with her father, helping him with 'operations'.

"Well, I've thought about it, but I wasn't so sure about it..."

"I can see it in you", Dr. Tiala said, "You have inherited my gift of healing others... Even at a young age when you were tending to your 'sick dolls', I knew that working in the medical field was what you were born to do."

At this moment, this was the first- And perhaps last- time that Alita had ever felt sympathy for someone.

"... Alright, Father... I'll try to do better in school. And maybe I'll look into this nurse thing, too."

Her father hugged her and said, "Oh, thank you, dear! I knew you loved your dear old father!"

When he let go she said, "Oh, and about that gift you wanted to buy me... There's this dress that I saw online that were totally cute."

She showed him her phone, and there was a picture of a green strapless dress that had a ruffled bodice, side zipper and tie back. It had a somewhat Hawaiian look to it

"OK", He said as he pushed up his glasses, "A deal's a deal... Though I have to admit two hundred dollars is expensive for a dress, but I promised to keep my promise."

He then chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, Father", Alita said as she kissed him on the cheek, "You're the best! Mother would _never _do anything like this for me!"

Dr. Tiala didn't say anything, but he couldn't help but agree with what she said.

"_She's right... Alicia doesn't seem to do much for Alita. Most of the time she just brushes her off. Well, at least I'm here to pick up the slack that she has."_

Alita then turned her heel and left the room saying, "I'm going to go do my homework now, Father."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

As he watched her leave, he thought, _"Please, Lord... Don't let my daughter end up like my coldhearted, bitter and greedy wife..."_


	12. Chapter 12

September 4, 5:00 PM

Gatewater District- Near Vitamin Square

Larry was still on his motorcycle trying to find Alita, but had gotten terribly lost.

"Oh, I can't find her anywhere!" He said as he drove past Vitamin Square, "Where could she have gone?"

He then decided to park his vehicle at the park and walk around to see if he saw her in any of the shops.

"I'll just have to go on foot, then..."

September 4

Gatewater District- Outside Tres Bien

Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy were walking outside of Tres Bien after having an early dinner there.

"What did you think, Trucy?" Phoenix asked his daughter, "I thought the food was much better than when I ate here years ago."

"It was pretty good", Trucy answered, "Considering that you said it was downright awful when it first opened."

"That man in pink was downright scary", Apollo said, "He kept... Making advances towards me..."

Phoenix laughed and said, "Oh, well, that's Jean Armstrong for you. It's nice that he's turned himself around since what happened to him back then..."

Jean Armstrong was the owner of the Tres Bien restaurant about seventeen years ago. He was sent to jail after he was one of the accomplices to the murder of a computer programmer named Glen Elg.

He was manipulated by the killer, Furio Tigre (The Tiger), to participate in the murder plot by moving the body. Since he ran a lending company and Jean owed him a large sum of money, he was basically blackmailed to help him.

After Armstrong got out of jail about nine years later for good behavior, he realized he could not reopen his restaurant at the moment, due to low funds, so he decided to start working at Mama Rosetta's as a waiter.

After he worked there for about three years, then left to try to reopen his restuarant. He did, and hired more chefs to help him cook better food, and ended up being more successful than ever before.

"That's sad that all that stuff happened to him, Daddy", Trucy said sadly, "He seems like a really nice guy... He even gave me aromatherapy oil!"

She pulled out a bottle of sandalwood aromatherapy oil that was in an expensive and elaborate looking bottle.

"Oh, that's the same kind he tried to give me one time", Phoenix laughed.

Apollo looked at the bottle that Jean gave him.

"He gave me ginger", He said, "Said to 'use it for ze sore throat... In case ze 'Chords of Steel' are overworked too much'."

"I bet you'll use it", Trucy said, "You're always trying to find sore throat remedies."

"No I'm not", Apollo said, "I usually just drink tea with honey and breathe steam, but I guess this could work too."

Phoenix chuckled at his apprentice as he said, "I always just used a cough drop."

Apollo rolled his eyes as they continued to walk towards Vitamin Square.

They suddenly saw someone in a motorcycle suit looking around furiously for something.

"What is he doing, Daddy?" Trucy said, "And what on earth is he wearing?"

"I don't know", Phoenix asked, "But he looks desperate. Maybe we should go over and help him."

They walked over to the man as he was looking more frantic.

"Excuse me, sir?" Phoenix said as he tapped the man on the shoulder.

The man jumped as he darted around to face him saying, "W-W-What? I ain't done nothin'!"

"... Larry...? What are you doing wearing that... Body suit?"

"I-I was just riding my motorcycle, Nick, I swear!" Larry said in a fret.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but... I got lost trying to find my girl... You know... A-Adela?"

Apollo and Trucy looked at each other.

"Anything from your braclet, Polly?"

"Yeah, but we already know he's lying, right?"

"Uh huh."

"I see", Phoenix said, "So, umm... Did Adela tell you where she was going?"

"No", Larry said, "She was real upset when she left. She said she needed to clear her head, and she just took off!"

"Maybe we can help you find her", Trucy said, "Could you tell us what she looks like?"

She then turned around and winked at her father and brother, getting them to play along with her plan to corner Alita.

"S-She's so beautiful", He said with teary eyes, "Lovely, almond shaped eyes... Long, luxurious black hair... She has fair white skin and wears pink lipstick all the time."

"What was she wearing?"

"A pink dress, stopping just above her knees. No straps, so it shows off her shoulders real nice. She also always wears this really cute pink bow around her neck. Her shoes... Man, she wears the sexiest pink sandals you've ever seen!"

"Well, if we see her, we'll let you know."

"S-Sure thing", Larry said as he went back to his motorcycle, "Thanks for helping me out! I guess I'll go check the rest of town to see if she shows up."

When he was gone Phoenix said, "That helped... Somewhat, but it didn't really give us a clue to Alita's whereabouts."

They all thought for a moment until Trucy said, "The Kitaki's mansion! Let's check over there to see if she's snooping around there!"

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Apollo asked in bewilderment.

"I dunno..."

"Let's head on over there, then."

The trio then hailed a cab and headed off to the Kitaki's place.

September 4

Gatewater District- Downtown

Alita was still driving around looking for any sign of Wocky.

"I can't believe he's become _this _hard to find!" She said, "Before he stood out like a sore thumb!"

She continued to drive through the shopping district of the area, until she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"... W-What?"

She turned around, stopped and looked at what caught her interest.

It was that stupid fox that she saw on Wocky's father's apron all those years ago, drawn on a sign outside a small shop.

She looked up and read, "Kitaki Bakery..."

Suddenly an evil grin slowly stretched across her face.

"I finally caught you, you stupid fox!"

Alita grabbed her purse and proceeded to walk inside the bakery.

September 4

Kitaki's Bakery

"Man, I'm so bored", Bill, one of the employees said, "We haven't had hardly any customers today."

"I know, man", His friend Frank said, "Not one person's come in to buy anything."

Suddenly they saw the door open, and in walked a pink clad woman with black hair and sunglasses.

The two guys looked at each other in awe.

"Ooh, man", Bill said, "Hot chick!"

When she came up to the counter he asked, "Hey, babe, can take your order?"

"_Are ALL men this stupid?"_ Alita thought in disgust.

"U-Umm... No", She said in her sweet tone, "I've already eaten, thank you. I-I was wondering if you've seen someone..."

"Who?" Frank said.

"Oh, uh... W-Wocky Kitaki... H-Have you seen him?"

"The _boss_?" Both employees said.

"Y-Yes... _(He's the BOSS?)_"

"Oh, yeah, sure. He's in his office."

Frank pointed to the door that was on the other side of the building.

"Thank you", She said graciously as she headed towards the door.

"W-Wait!" Bill said, "You didn't tell us your name!"

Alita turned around and said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry... I-I'm Adela. I'm studying to be an actress."

"Oooh, nice!"

She then turned back around as they chattered away about 'Adela'.

"_What idiots", _She thought as she got to the boss' door.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" A familiar voice on the other side asked.

Alita was startled by how much more mature he sounded, which she hadn't noticed the last time she saw him.

"_This is just strange... I know it's him, but he sounds completely different!"_

"C-Can I come in, Mr. Kitaki?" She asked in her honey coated voice.

"Hang on a sec."

She heard him get up and walk to the door. When she saw him turn the door knob she looked up at him.

He was wearing his work uniform, which consisted of a white collared shirt and slacks. Alita could also see his apron hanging in the back of the room.

Wocky looked down at the black haired woman and thought, _"Oh, shit... H-How did she find me here? Oh, well, I'll just have to play dumb so she don't think I'm on to her."_

"Oh, hey, I remember you. You're that actress... Uh..."

"Adela Adeal", She said, "It's nice to see you again... Wocky."

She extended her hand in a friendly gesture.

He slowly took it and shook it, not knowing what this madwoman was up to.

"Come on in, then", Wocky said as he let her in and shut the door behind her.

He then sat down in his chair at his desk, where Alita sat in a chair directly in front of him.

"So", He said to her, "What brings you down here to see me?"

She looked at him and said, "I just wanted to thank you for helping me the other day."

Wocky remembered when he found "Adela" lying on the ground all muddied and in distress.

"Oh, it's no problem, really."

Alita then looked away from him, pretending to blush.

"_I still can't believe she thinks she can fool me with this cutesy bullshit", _Her ex-fiance thought as he looked at her actions.

"So", She asked, "What exactly do you do at this establishment?"

"We sell baked goods... This _is _a bakery, you know."

"Oh, I see. I'm not really fond of sweets, I'm afraid."

Wocky wrinkled his nose as he looked at the papers in front of him.

"_Yeah, right, I remember she used to chow down on those boxes of chocolates I used to get for her."_

"Is something wrong?" Alita asked.

"No", He answered, "Just looking over some forms..."

"_Since when has he become so business oriented? What happened to him being 'gangsta' and 'dope'? Actually..."_

She shook her head and thought, _"N-No, that's preposterous! I would never..."_

She looked at Wocky again and blushed faintly.

He put his papers down and looked at "Adela" again.

"Look", He said, "I'm really busy. If you aren't here to do business with me, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Alita looked at him slyly and said, "But I _do_ have business with you..."

She then got up and waltzed closer to him and slowly put her arms around his neck.

Wocky jumped at this. He _knew _that she was up to no good, but he continued to play along with her mind games.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her in an irritated tone.

"Nothing", She said coyly, "Just looking... You're a very handsome man, Mr. Kitaki."

He face went red as he was desperate to escape her grasp.

"Get off of-"

When Wocky attempted to push Alita off of him she planted her lips on his forcefully.

"_I finally got you, you stupid brat", _She thought as she was kissing her ex-lover, _"You won't be able to... Get away from..."_

What started as a plan to screw with Wocky's mind became something that she was starting to _enjoy_, though trying _very _hard to deny it.

He was in such a shock he didn't even move- He just couldn't believe someone would pull a move like this out of nowhere, especially his _ex _of all people.

Wocky finally got the nerve to push Alita off of him, causing her to stumble backwards when he did.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" He asked furiously as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

The woman began to get "teary eyed" when she said, "... I-I'm lonely, Mr. Kitaki. I-I... Just need a man to make me feel safe and secure..."

"Well I'm already taken", He said sternly, "You should already know that."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me! You were there when you saw my wife and two kids!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'd forgotten!"

"Bullshit! You're just tryin' to screw with my head!"

"No I'm not! I'm being honest... I-I-"

"That's enough out of you, Ms. Adeal! That is... If that's even your real name."

"_W-What?"_

"What on earth do you mean? Adela Adeal _is _my real name, I swear!"

"I bet it's not."

Wocky then got up from his chair as he said, "Just answer me this... How did you know I was even here? And during the time I was at the park? How did you know I go there?"

Alita started to sweat as she said nervously, "U-Um... The Kitakis are quite well known around here, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but they wouldn't be trying to track me down like a dog, would they?"

"... U-Urk... W-Well..."

He then glared at her and said, "... You're a filthy liar."

"_Ack! H-Has he...?"  
_

"What? I would _never_ tell a lie, Mr. Kitaki!"

"Cut the crap, lady! Your charade ain't working with me anymore! You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Alita laced her fingers as she began to sweat even more.

"N-N-No, I-I'm not hiding anything... I swear!"

Wocky shook his head and said, "Ms. Adeal... What do you want from me?"

"W-What?"

"You heard what I said."

"I already told you- I just wanted a suitable male companion, who would be there to help me... Just like you did when we first met."

"If you wanted me to help you so much, why are you here trying to put moves on me? You did that before and caused me and Pearl to fight!"

Alita finally froze over as she said, "... That's too bad for you."

"_Damn, she changed quick!"_ Wocky thought as she changed her expression from sweet to cold in seconds.

"... Thanks to you, she thought I was cheatin' on her!"

"So what?" 'Adela' said nonchalantly as she looked at her pink nails.

Wocky started to seethe with rage.

"SO WHAT? I love her, and if she left me I'd never be able to get over it! It would hurt too much... Just like..."

He then glared at her and said, "... Just like how _another _woman betrayed me almost ten years ago."

Alita started to get anxious again as she felt that he was finding her out.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" She said with her fingers locked together tightly, "Do you think _I _have anything to do with your problems?"

"As a matter of fact, 'Ms. Adeal', I do."

He then went up to her and grabbed her.

"Eek! W-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove once and for all you're a dirty liar, and unmask you as the woman you _really_ are!"

Wocky was trying to take off the ribbon that was tied around her neck in a fancy bow.

"_If that scar is still there, then Nick would've been totally right about this bitch being Alita!"_

They both struggled, but since Wocky was stronger than Alita, he was able to tear the ribbon off, exposing a burn scar on the nape of her neck.

"I finally caught you", He said in her ear in a threatening way, "... My 'Fallen Angel'."

Alita wildly turned around as she said, "What are you talking about? Who is this 'Fallen Angel' you speak of?"

_"She's STILL in denial?"_

"I'm talking about you, Adela Adeal... Or should I say... Alita Tiala, the woman that ruined my life."

The murderess went wide eyed at him, feeling like she had been defeated.

"_He's finally figured me out... And if I stay here, I'll get sent back to that nasty prison for sure!"_

She then grabbed the nearest heavy object and hit Wocky hard with it, causing him to black out.

After that, she opened the window and climbed out of it, fleeing to her car and drove back to Larry's house as fast as possible.

"I can't stay in this city anymore", She said to herself as she drove as fast as she could, "I've got to find somewhere secluded to hide..."

"... As for that idiot Larry Butz, I could care less about him... Maybe I'll just bring him along for backup or something..."

"... B-But... What was that feeling I had when I kissed him...?"

September 4

Kitaki Mansion- Den

"You saw your friend down there?" Plum asked as she heard the story from Phoenix, "W-Was she-?"

"No", He answered, "All he told us was what she looked like. He has no idea what evil she's really made of."

"It's so sad", Trucy said, "She really duped me as well. I thought she seemed to nice and pretty, but..."

"She was an absolute nightmare to cross examine", Apollo said, "Even when it obvious she was the true murderer, she still tried to deny her guilt."

"Well", Winfred said, "I hope she gets what she deserves for hurting my son. I'm telling you, if we'd known sooner if she and that doctor messed up that operation... They'd _both _be six feet under."

Apollo gulped- Even after nine years, the Kitakis still scared him somewhat.

"Oh, don't be so uptight, boy!" Plum said jovially, "We're practically family now! We'll defend you just like you did for Wocky, you know?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"So", Mr. Wright asked, "We just came by to ask if you've seen Alita, since Larry told us she had taken off from where he lives."

"Actually, we did", Winfred said, "Well... Rosa did, anyway."

Trucy gasped and said, "That sweet little girl? She got _that _close to a murderer?"

"Is she alright?" Apollo asked.

"She's fine", Plum said, "It startled her a little though... And she picked up a clue that she had dropped when she fled."

She then handed the photo of 'Father' that Rosa had found in the yard to Phoenix.

"We think it's Alita's father", Winfred said, "On account of on the back she wrote 'Father-2021'."

Apollo and Trucy glanced at the picture also.

"He was a doctor", Trucy said, "See? He's got one of the those heart thingies around his neck."

"It's called a stethoscope, Trucy", Apollo said to her.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"He doesn't look at all like a bad man, does he?" Phoenix said, "He looks pretty decent, actually."

"It makes me think", Winfred said, "What was he thinking to let his daughter do the things she did?"

"I don't know..."

Suddenly Pearl ran into the room in tears, carrying her cellphone and Rosa and William clinging to her and crying in her arms.

"What happened?" Plum asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-It's Wocky!" Pearl said frantically, "H-He's-"

"They took Papa to the 'hostable'!" Rosa cried, "He got hurt real bad!"

"WHAT?"

"Bill and Frank said they found Wocky unconscious in his office!"

"Oh, no", Apollo said, "This doesn't sound good..."

"What else did they say?" Winfred said, also getting panicked, following everybody outside to the driveway.

"Can't we just wait till we get to the hospital?" Pearl snapped irritably, completely in distress.

Everyone went silent as they all piled into the Kitakis' limo, with Paco at the wheel as usual.

"Is Papa gonna be OK, Mama?" Rosa asked her mother while she clinged to her and her brother.

"Of course he will", She answered, "He's strong... He'll make it through this."

"_... What on earth happened to him? Oh, I hope he's alright... He's made it through one tragedy, but it's sad he's now going through another."_


	13. Chapter 13

September 4, 7:12 PM

Hickfield Clinic- Waiting Room

The group had arrived at the Hickfield Clinic, which was where Wocky's employees said he was taken.

Plum went up to the reception desk frantically as she said, "My son was just brought here! We have to see him!"

"Just calm down", The receptionist said, "What is his name?"

"W-Wallace Kitaki... But he's mostly known as Wocky..."

"Oh, he was just brought in. I'll give you his room number."

She then handed her a card with Wocky's room number on it.

"Thank you", She said as she lead everyone to his room.

"I hope he doesn't look bad", Pearl said as she wiped tears from her face, "I-I don't think I could bear to see him in pain."

"Papa..." Rosa said as she had her face buried in her mother's chest.

William had already cried himself to sleep at this point.

"It's alright", Their mother said.

They continued to walk down the hall in tense silence.

September 4

Hickfield Clinic- Wocky's Room

"Still out cold", Bill said as he shook his head, "Musta got hit pretty hard."

"Yeah", Frank agreed.

Wocky was lying in a hospital bed, with a bruise on his forehead and a bag of ice on top of it.

They both then turned their heads as they saw Wocky's family and friends walk in the room.

Pearl handed the children to Winfred as she dashed over to him in a fret.

"Wocky!" She cried, "Can you hear me? What happened to you? Please... Open your eyes..."

He suddenly began to stir and started mumbling something incoherent.

"... Y-You... Bitch..."

Pearl gasped when she heard this.

"What?" She asked.

"... A-Alita", He snarled as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Wait... WHAT?" Frank said in shock, "D-Does he mean-"

"So that's where she was", Phoenix said, "Looks like she slipped right under our nose. Again."

"Ah-lee-tah?" Rosa asked, "Who's that?"

"Someone that's up to no good", Plum said, "Someone that hurt your father very much. And it looks like she's done it again."

"... Oh! The one that... Bee-trayed him?"

"Yes."

Rosa then gestured to Winfred to let her see her father.

He walked by his bed and leaned down so she could talk to him.

"Papa", She said to him, "Can you hear me? It's Rosa."

She saw him open his eyes, slowly lift up his arm to touch her face.

"I-I'm sorry... You gotta see me like this..."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah... But my head hurts still..."

"Has the doctor come in yet?" Trucy asked, "Will you be alright?"

"Not yet", Wocky answered, "A nurse came in and gave me this bag of ice for my head, though, so I'll be OK."

"How did this happen to you?" Apollo asked.

"It happened about an hour or so ago. I was in my office at the shop, when suddenly 'Adela Adeal' shows up wanting to talk to me."

"And you let her?" Pearl asked, "H-How could you be so-"

"Easy, Pearls", Phoenix said, "Just let him tell the whole story."

"She said she wanted to 'thank me' for 'saving' her the other day at the park", Wocky continued, "But I knew she was up to no good, so I decided to play dumb so I could catch her red handed."

"Did you?" Plum asked.

"Well... Sorta. 'Adela' was acting all sweet towards me... And when I asked her why she was stalking me she just said she 'wanted a male companion to make her feel safe.'"

"What a load of crock", Winfred said.

"It was, Pops! I_ knew_ she was lying! And when I started asking her more questions I almost broke her... Until she hit me upside the head with one of my traditional fox statues and knocked me out."

"Why did she hit you?" Trucy asked.

"Like I said, I found out that 'Adela' was a phony... By taking off her ribbon around her neck to see if she had the same burn mark she got from that quack doctor."

"You got her to take it off?" Apollo asked, "I bet that wasn't easy..."

"It wasn't, man", Wocky continued, "I actually grabbed her and forced it off her."

"Are you crazy?" Pearl said, "You could've gotten yourself killed! Actually, you almost _did_ get yourself killed!"

"Pea, don't worry about me. She won't strong enough to kill me."

"Well she killed that doctor, didn't she?"

"That's because she had a gun! This time she just grabbed the first thing she saw and whacked me with it."

It's actually a wonder why she didn't kill you", Bill said, "Man... I can't believe that I actually fell for her trap too!"

"Me too!" Frank said, "I had no idea, either... And we just let her waltz on in!"

"The weirdest part though", Wocky said, "Was when she was trying to put moves on me... And she actually kissed me!"

Pearl totally blew up when she heard this.

"WHAT?"

"Uh oh..."

"You actually let your _ex-fiancee_ kiss you? Even though you've been married to _me_ for almost seven years?"

"I didn't let her! She just forced it on me! I pushed her off me as soon as she did it!"

Pearl started to calm down as she said, "O-Oh..."

"Trust me, I would _never_ let another woman do that to me, since I have you."

"Oh, Wocky, you're so sweet..."

When they were having their little moment, everyone just looked at each other like "Let's leave these two lovebirds alone."

"We're going to go to the cafeteria", Winfred said as he was still holding his grandchildren, "Gettin' hungry."

"I wanna stay with Mama and Papa!" Rosa whined.

"They want their space", Plum said, "Since your Papa's been working a lot lately, they don't get much time to themselves."

"Oh, so they just want to be together alone?"

"Yes. When you're older and find someone special, you'll understand."

Soon everybody had walked out of the room, with Pearl and Wocky remaining.

"About that scar", Pearl asked, "Was it there? Was Mr. Nick right about what he said?"

"Y-Yeah", Wocky answered, "That's when I knew that the woman that almost broke us up was Alita Tiala... The Fallen Angel from the depths of hell."

"If I ever see her again", His wife declared, "I swear... I'll give her the biggest slap I've ever given anyone in my entire life!"

She then stood up and rolled up her sleeve, clenching her hand into a ball, just like she used to do as a child.

"This is exactly why I love you so much", Her husband chuckled, "You've got serious balls of steel, girl."

"I'll do anything it takes to protect you and the children. It scares me to think that woman is still roaming around out there... And Mr. Larry helping her no less..."

"That really freaked me out when Rosa got so close to her. I thought she was gonna do something to her too!"

Pearl then remembered the 'Father' photo.

"Wocky?" She said as she took the photo out of her purse, "Have you ever seen this man? Rosa found it when Alita fled from her at home."

Wocky took the picture and looked at it.

"No", He answered, "I ain't never seen this guy before. All I can say is that he looks like a doctor."

"Turn it around. There's something written on the back."

Wocky turned around and read what was written.

"... What? This was... Alita's old man? No way!"

"Did Alita ever mention anything about him to you?"

"No. All I remember about her family was that they didn't approve of me marrying her. I actually never met them, though."

"Oh."

"Why do you think she was carrying this around, you wonder?"

"Maybe she loved her father...? I don't know."

"Do you carry around pictures of your family, Pearl?"

"Yes, but... I get frames for them. This picture has no frame at all. And written on, no less."

"Weird..."

They sat silent for a moment until Wocky brought something else up.

"Man, after all this drama, I forgot all about what happened with Rosa at school today... Little punk messin' with my kid."

"Oh... Emilio. About him..."

"What?"

"I actually forgot to tell you that the reason he was picking on Rosa was because he liked her."

"... Are you _serious_? What kind of boy bullies a girl just to make her his friend?"

"Wocky, they're only five years old, they don't know any better."

"How did Rosa react to that? Probably scared the crap outta her!"

"N-No... She actually accepted it. She said she was going to promise to be his friend. I'm even thinking about setting them up on a play date."

"No way, Pearl! I am not letting some tyrant kid come in my house and-"

"Didn't you say his father wanted to repay you?"

Wocky thought back to Vito Montoya, the boy's father. He had heard he was a car mechanic and a handyman of sorts.

"Hmmm... I have been having issues with my car lately. I guess I can exchange that for a play date for Rosa."

"That's good, then! I'll call up the number on his business card tomorrow to see if they agree to this."

"Alright... I'm gonna keep a real close eye on them, though."

They then fell silent again as they waited for the others to come back from the cafeteria.

September 4

Larry Butz's House- Living Room

"Alitaaaaaa", Larry cried when he saw his 'girlfriend' come in through the door, "I was looking all over for yooooou!"

"Would you knock it off?" She commanded, "You look ridiculous."

He sniffed and said, "I-I'm sorry, Angel Pie, it's just that I got so worried after you left earlier... I didn't know what you were doing!"

"I just went out to get some fresh air for a while. Anyway, I have to tell you something really important."

"What is it, Dollface?"

Alita sighed in annoyance as she said, "We have to leave here. I think the people here are on to us!"

"W-What? Oh, man! It would totally suck if we got caught... You'd be thrown back in jail!"

"I know", She said sadly, "That's why we need to go somewhere secluded... Somewhere where nobody would never look to find us."

Larry thought really hard about 'secluded' places, until he got a light bulb over his head. Sort of.

"I-I remember a few years ago", He said, "I was at this place called Eagle Mountain."

"Eagle... Mountain? I don't think I've ever heard of it before."

Larry then went on his computer and looked the place up.

"It's two hours away by car", He said, "There isn't much there at all except a temple and the nuns that run it."

"Wouldn't they see us?"

"No, because I remember when I was there last with my mentor, Ms. Deauxnim, I stayed in a little shack that's on the other side of the temple, near a bridge."

"Do you _really_ think I'd stay in a _shack_? You must think I'm crazy!"

"No, of course not, baby! I-It was just a suggestion!"

Alita thought about the temple that he had mentioned earlier.

"Why don't we go to the temple... And I can pretend that I want to sign up to be a nun."

Larry gasped and said, "Are you sure you wanna do that? 'Cause nuns can't... You know..."

"_Trust me, I'd rather be a nun than be with a twit like you", _Alita thought scornfully.

"I'm sure", She answered, "Those nuns wouldn't suspect us at all... Would they?"

"I don't think so", He said, "They probably don't even remember me anyways."

Alita put her fingers together and said, "Then it's settled! We'll leave after breakfast in the morning! Oh, thank you for suggesting such a great idea!"

"Aww, it's nothin'..."

She then turned her heel and headed to the bedroom.

"I'm going to bed", She said, "I had a very long day today."

"Goodnight, my Little Angel..."

September 4

Larry Butz's House- Bedroom

Alita was now putting on her nightgown and preparing to climb into the bed.

"_What a day today was", _She thought as she put her head on her pillow, _"That brat almost exposed me! Good thing he had that ugly fox statue on his desk..."_

She then thought about when she kissed him.

"_What was _that _all about? Sure, I kissed him to mess with his mind, but..."_

She started to think back to when she used to be with Wocky all those years ago, going on those silly 'dates' with him.

"_N-No! I have _no _feelings for him! I never did back then, I don't now and never will!"_

Alita only wanted to be with Wocky for his money, sure, but now she was starting to have second thoughts about what she had done to him.

And trying to deny it.

"_Why am I suddenly starting to feel... _Bad _for him? There's no point in it now, is it?"_

She remembered those blue wedge sandals that he gave her for her birthday that year.

"_... Those were actually my favorite sandals. Too bad they're in the evidence room at the police station now."_

She then got up and went into her closet- Her old yellow dress with the clover brooch and feathers hung inside.

"_He got me this too", _She said, _"Got it custom made... I remember the drawing I did of it for the design... And it ended up looking just like it."_

Alita turned away and got back in her bed.

"_... I wonder what Father would think of me now? I bet he'd be furious with how I'd become... But he's gone now, and I can't worry myself with it."_

Her father appeared in her mind, putting on his glasses and adjusting the clover pin on his white doctor's jacket.

"_I felt like he was the only person I ever cared for in all my life... He was the only one that understood me and didn't make me feel like I was being a 'annoyance', like Mother and my good for nothing stepfather."_

She then saw her mother, who was walking down the street with her expensive looking skirt suit and designer handbag, with her new husband following behind her in his sleazy appearance.

"_Mother never cared about me... The only reason she had me was to keep my father from leaving her so she could leech off of his money! And when he left us she found someone else to fill the gaps."_

Alita thought about her statement, realizing that she had been following in her mother's footsteps all this time.

"_... This is all Mother's fault! She's the one that caused me to turn out the way I have! If Father wouldn't have left I..."_

For the first time in many years, tears fell from her sorrowful and regretting eyes.

She had felt so much pain after her father had left, and from the neglect that her mother gave to her, she had let herself become consumed with darkness.

"... F-F-Father... I-I-I... I-I'm so sorry..."

"Alita?"

She looked up wildly as she wiped her tears.

Larry had come into the room to join her in bed.

"Are you... Crying?" He asked.

"No!" Alita answered as she tried to regain her composure, "M-My... Allergies are acting up! You_ really_ need to dust in here!"

"Oh... I could've sworn I heard someone crying. Guess I was hearing things."

When he went under the covers he said, "Got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I printed out the directions to the temple, so we don't get lost."

"Fine", She said as she put her sleep mask over her eyes, "Just don't oversleep. I want to leave as early as possible."

"Alright, I'll set my clock, then... Is seven in the morning OK?"

"Yes... Whatever."

When the lights went out Larry said, "Goodnight, Alita."

"Yes, yes, goodnight, now just let me sleep!"

"Ack! A-Alright, then..."

September 4

Hickfield Clinic- Wocky's Room

"It looks like you'll be just fine, Mr. Kitaki", Dr. Hickfield said when he looked at his charts.

He was a really odd looking man, with pink hair and a nasty habit of scratching himself. His credentials were questioned at times, but he seemed to mean well. And not to mention he was also a pervert.

The doctor then looked at Pearl and said, "Heh, heh, heh... Is there anything wrong with you, Missy? I can examine you right now if you want."

"N-No, I'm fine, thank you", Pearl said as she looked at him questionably.

If Wocky wasn't in a hospital bed he would've knocked his lights out.

"So he can go home tomorrow?" Trucy asked.

"Yes, he can leave tomorrow... Heh heh heh..."

She looked at her 'daddy' as if to say, "Get this dirty old pervert away from me."

"I'll be off now", Hickfield said as he left the room, "Got to go check on my next patient... Nice, lovely young lady she is... Heh heh heh..."

When he was gone Pearl said, "I think I remember him from somewhere... But I can't put my finger on it. But in any case, he's quite... Disturbing."

"He makes good business, though", Phoenix said, "Seeing as he promotes well."

"What about that hospital I went to when I had Rosa?"

"Oh... Didn't think about that. This clinic doesn't actually specialize in maternity, so the general hospital was the better choice in that situation."

"I see... I'm kind of glad, because I don't want a man like that delivering a baby."

Plum and Winfred walked in quietly, one carrying a sleeping Rosa and the other carrying William, who was also asleep.

"Poor things", Plum said, "They're totally worn out. I think we should head on home so we can put them to bed."

"Alright", Pearl said as she got up from the chair next to Wocky's bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow", She said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Goodnight... My little Fox King."

Wocky saw a glitter in her eyes that he remembered seeing when she first fell for him.

"It's been a long time since you've called me that... My little Angel Queen."

He then kissed her back and said, "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, everyone left the room.

Wocky was now alone, thinking about what had happened to him today.

"_I can't believe Alita had the nerve to show up at my office and attack me like that! Too bad she got away so quick..."_

He then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"_... I was such an idiot for ever loving you... You selfish, goldiggin' bitch."_

Nine Years Ago

Rhea Residence- Living Room

Alita's mother, Alicia, was sitting with her new husband, Conor Rhea, while he was watching TV.

She came into the room slowly with her hands behind her back.

"Mother, and umm... _Conor... _I have something important to say."

Alicia looked at her and said, "Yes, what is it?"

Alita took her hands out from behind her and showed her the ring on her finger.

"I've... Gotten engaged. We're planning on having the wedding in July."

"'Sat right?" Conor said uninterestedly.

"Who is it?" Her mother asked, "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"His name is Wallace Kitaki", Alita answered, "But... He prefers to be called 'Wocky'.

"... Wocky? What kinda name is _that_?" Her stepfather asked.

"I-I don't know..."

She then took out a photo of him from her purse and said, "This is what he looks like..."

Alicia looked at the photo and her eyes went wide.

"W-W-What... What on earth is _this_? H-He looks like a... _Thug_!"

"Mother, I can explain!"

"Please do, Alita, because this... Unscrupulous looking fellow isn't what I would call husband material!"

"You see, Mother, I... Met him at my job the other day. You know, the Meraktis Clinic?"

"Oh, yes... I've heard rumors he's affiliated with the local mafia."

"Well... He was rushed in as a patient. Had a bullet lodged near his heart. It was a difficult surgery, but the doctor managed to get it out."

Of course, Alita was lying about this. She didn't want her parents to know about the malpractice, or she'd put herself at risk of getting demeaned by them even more.

"So this... Wally, is a street dweller?" Alicia asked quite sharply.

"Y-Yes, Mother... But his family... They're one of the mafia families in town- The Kitaki Syndicate."

"WHAT?"

"M-Mother, I-I-"

"I can't believe you! You're going to marry the _mob_?"

"But I love Wocky, Mother! He's the perfect husband for me... He's kind, strong, protective... And he's financially secure."

Her mother calmed down as she said, "... You don't say... But I still don't really approve of you marrying such a rough looking fellow."

Alita turned around and said bitterly, "... That's fine with me. At least I won't need you and Conor anymore."

Alicia started to get angry again and said, "How dare you talk to your mother like that!"

"Why should I care? You and Conor don't care about me at all... At least Wocky cares."

She then walked out of the room as if nothing happened, leaving her mother thoroughly pissed off.

"What has gotten into her?" She asked her husband, "She has become such a tyrant lately!"

"Dunno", He answered, "... Jus' let 'er do what she wants."

Alicia got up and said, "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later."

Conor didn't say anything as his wife went out the door.

"_... What happened?" _She thought as she walked to her car, _"She used to be such an obedient child... But now she's impossible!"_

She then thought back to her ex-husband how much he bonded with Alita.

"_... Alvin..."_


	14. Chapter 14

September 5, 10:00 AM

Hazakura Temple- Main Hall

Sister Bikini was cleaning up the room with one of nuns, Sister Iris.

Bikini was the head of the temple, standing at only four feet and seven inches tall. She was about sixty five years old, with a very jolly spirit and hearty laugh, much like Wocky's mother. The only thing that brought her down was her back problems.

"It's a lovely morning, isn't it, Iris?" Bikini asked as she was dusting the shelf in front of her.

"Yes", Iris said in her gentle tone, "It isn't as hot as it was during the summer."

Iris was adopted by Bikini after her father abandoned her, and she was also Pearl's older sister. She had a relationship with Phoenix in college as well, but it was a little complicated. She was very calm and serene, always being the voice of reason, just like Pearl. However, unlike her, she's a bit of a pushover at times.

"Sister Bikini!" A voice called out.

Both women turned around to see a young girl wearing their uniform- A nun in training, Sister Lily.

"What's wrong, Sister Lily?" Bikini answered.

"There's some people out front that have bags! And they're dressed funny, too!"

"We'll go take a look", Iris said, "Just wait in your room until we get back, OK?"

Lily nodded as she walked off to her chambers.

"I wonder what she's talking about."

"I don't know, but we better check to make sure..."

September 5

Hazakura Temple- Main Gate

When the two nuns walked outside, they did indeed see two people walking towards them with luggage. Their car was parked nearby.

Of course, this was Alita and Larry, who had just arrived after he had taken a wrong turn, causing them to run an hour behind.

"You said it would only take two hours!" She snapped at him, "Can't you read a map?"

"I-I'm sorry, my Shimmering Shamrock", He whined, "I-It's just-"

"Excuse me?" Iris said as she interrupted them, "Is... There a problem?"

They both turned to see the nuns staring at them in concern.

Alita looked at them and laughed inside about how tacky their outfits looked.

Larry said to them, "Oh! We just got here! We heard about this place, and we wanted to visit it!"

"Oh?"

"My girlfriend wants to become a nun here."

Bikini and Iris looked at each other, and then at Alita.

"Are... You sure? Because, well..."

"Yes?" Alita said as innocently as possible.

"... You can't... You know..."

"What?"

"You can't have any realtions with your boyfriend", Bikini interuptted, "It's a nun's creed to be chaste for life."

"It's alright", Alita said, "I'm... Still a virgin."

This was, of course, a huge lie, because Larry was about to say, "Wait, what about-"

Alita glared at him and said, "Don't interupt, Larry. I'm trying to speak to these nice women."

"I would like to ask", Bikini asked, "What are your names?"

"Adela Adeal", Alita said under her alias, "I was an actress in training... But it didn't work out so well, so I decided to do something more... Enlightening."

"I see..."

"I'm Larry Butz!" Larry said, "I'm Adela's boyfriend, if you couldn't tell already."

The nuns looked at him, thinking they had seen him before, but they couldn't remember.

"Oh, well, why don't we help you with your luggage and get you situated?"

Bikini and Iris then picked up the rest of their bags and carried them through the front gate to the entrance of the temple.

"T-Thank you", Alita said graciously.

They followed the nuns inside the temple a little bit behind them.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Larry asked, "Though the last time I was here... I remember there was a lot of snow."

"It's lovely", His girlfriend answered.

"_This place looks just as gaudy as the people that run it!"_

September 5

Hazakura Temple- Main Hall

"Phew!" Bikini said as she put the bag she was carrying down, "Finally made it, and my back is still in tact, thank goodness."

"I'll put your things in your room, Ms. Adeal", Iris said, "You'll be staying in the room down the hall past the bathroom."

She then looked at Larry and said, "And your room will be across the hall from hers, Mr. Butz."

"That's fine", Alita answered, "Just be careful with those bags, OK? There's some... Expensive things in there I don't want to get broken."

"O-Oh... Alright."

"I'm gonna go get situated in my room", Larry said, "I'll be back later, OK?"

"Alright, then", Alita answered.

When Iris and Larry walked out of the room, Alita looked around and saw all of these things that were very foreign to her.

"_This is very... Ancient looking", _She thought, _"But at least they keep this place clean... And what on earth is that giant green jellybean thing over there?"_

"Excuse me", Alita said to Bikini, "I don't mean to be rude, but..."

She then pointed to the giant magatama statue nearby and asked, "What is that object? I have never seen anything like it before."

"Oh", Sister Bikini said, "It's called a magatama, dear. They're very spiritual objects that the Fey Family holds dear. All of us wear one, see?"

She took of her beads and showed Alita her pink magatama.

"I see..."

Alita then realized something.

"_... Wait! The... FEY Family?"_

She had known that it was Pearl's last name, since she had seen her with Wocky at the prison years ago when they were there to visit Morgan Fey, Pearl's mother.

"The Fey Family you say?"

"Oh, yes", Bikini answered jovially, "We are a clan of spirit mediums- Speaking to the dead by letting their spirits inhabit our bodies for a short time."

"Oh, my", Alita said while putting her hand over her mouth, "Does the spirit control your body as well?"

"Yes. The appearance of the spirit takes over that of the medium. In a sense, the medium becomes the deceased person she channels. She is also unconscious while this is happening, making her unaware of what the spirit is doing."

"_This is all so crazy" _Alita thought, _"What a bunch of fairy tales."_

"Have you ever... Channeled anyone before, Ms. Bikini?"

"Oh hoh hoh hoh!" Bikini laughed heartily, "I wish I could, but I don't have enough spiritual power to do so!"

"Oh? Are any of the nuns here able to channel?"

"I'm afraid not. Only those that are able to master the Kurain Channeling Technique are able."

"_What a bunch of mumbo jumbo! Oh, I bet they practice voodoo too!"_

"I see. So, what do the nuns here do?"

"We protect and serve the main family- That is, the family of the Master."

"The... Master?"

"She's the leader of the Fey Family. The way she is chosen is that she has to be the oldest daughter of the previous Master, but the current Master is actually the youngest daughter of the last one. I won't go into details, since it's quite a long story."

"Oh..."

"So", Bikini asked, "Are you getting comfortable with the temple so far? Do you have any more questions?"

"Y-Yes", Alita answered, "But... I'd like to ask... What are the names of the Fey Family members? If there are many, you don't have to tell me all of them."

"Well", Bikini started, "The Fey Clan was founded by Mystic Ami."

"Mystic?"

"All the Fey Family mediums are addressed in this way, including the Master. But for us nuns, we're just addressed as 'Sister'."

"I see."

"Anyway, the last Master was Mystic Misty. A truly wonderful woman she was. May she rest in peace..."

Alita watched her bow in honor of the fallen former Master.

"The current Master is Mystic Maya, one of her daughters."

Alita thought she recognized the name, but she couldn't remember.

"Her older sister, Mystic Mia, was meant to be the Master, but she had left for the city years ago to become an attorney. She is no longer with us, but she still looks over us, alongside Mystic Misty."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's quite alright. Other than the Master's family, which we call the 'main family', there is also a 'branch family'. These families are formed by the other daughters and children who did not have the privilege of being nominated as the Master."

"Who is in this family?"

"Well, besides myself, Sister Iris and the other nuns here, there is also Mystic Morgan."

_"Wasn't that...?"_

"Let me guess... Was she Mystic Misty's sister? She didn't get to be the Master, right? According to what you said about the branch family."

"That is correct. Sadly, she was a very vengeful and corrupt woman, who wanted to steal the position from Mystic Misty and place her daughter in its place."

"Her... Daughter?"

"Mystic Pearl. She was Mystic Morgan's youngest daughter. It's such as shame she had only given birth to her for her own selfish reasons."

"_So this woman she's talking about... Is that slut's mother? So this means... This place is run by her family? Larry... You've REALLY done it this time..."_

"There was another... Dahlia Hawthorne. I had never known her, but from the trial that I participated in about fifteen or sixteen years ago, she seemed to be such a heartless, cold woman. Such as shock that she was kin to Sister Iris and Mystic Pearl."

"I... Don't know what to say", Alita said sadly, "All these things that happened to your family. I feel simply awful for you."

"Oh, it's quite alright, dear", Bikini said reassuringly, "We're all fine now! Mystic Maya became the Master, Sister Iris repented for her sins, Mystic Morgan is doing hard time in prison..."

She then chuckled softly and said, "And Mystic Pearl..."

She then lead Alita to a shelf where a large photo album was kept. She picked it up and offered a seat on the mat around the fire pit.

Bikini opened the album up to a photo of Pearl in her wedding dress, with Wocky faithfully by her side.

"She got married to a very nice young man, Wocky Kitaki."

She then sighed and said, "Aah, young love... They look so happy together, don't they?"

Alita looked at the picture in disgust.

"_... Her dress looks way better than the dress Wocky picked for me! So not fair..."_

She then looked at their faces in the picture, and thought about what Bikini had just said.

"_... B-But... They _do_ look happy, don't they?"_

Alita looked at the nun and said, "Yes, they do appear happy."

Bikini then turned to another page and showed her another picture, this time with Pearl holding Rosa when she was a baby.

"Not too long after they got married, they had a daughter named Rosa. She's five years old now. What a beautiful child she is."

She then showed her a current picture of Rosa, smiling just like Wocky as she was holding her little brother William.

"_The girl", _Alita thought, _"She... Has his smile."_

"They're both so cute", Alita said with an almost genuine smile, "Have they ever visited here before?"

"No", Bikini answered sadly, "They've been so busy that they haven't had time, but they do send us letters and pictures once a month."

"I see..."

Soon Iris came back into the room and said, "I'm finished putting your things in your room, Ms. Adeal."

"Thank you, Sister Iris", Alita said as she got up, "Now I think would be a good time to unpack and rest a bit."

"That's a good idea", Bikini said, "You and your boyfriend must have come a long way! You deserve it."

The girl turned to the hallway and said, "I'll see you later, Sister Bikini and Sister Iris."

When she was gone Bikini said, "She seems like a very nice girl, doesn't she?"

"Yes", Iris said, "But..."

"What?"

"It's just... Oh, never mind. I'm just being overly suspicious."

"You think something is wrong with Ms. Adeal?"

"I'm... Not sure. I really shouldn't judge since they just got here."

"Yes, yes, quite true."

They then decided to go to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the day.

"It's almost lunchtime", Iris said, "Why don't we start cooking now so everything will be ready by then?"

"Certainly", Bikini answered as they headed off.

September 5

Hazakura Temple- Alita's Room

Alita arrived in her room to see her luggage neatly placed on the floor.

"This room looks decent enough", She said as she started to unpack, "I'm not really into this décor, though."

"Alita!"

She turned around to see Larry come into her room and shutting the door behind him.

"How do you like the rooms? They're nice, huh? The bed's totally comfortable and-"

"Larry", She said as she was about to spit venom, "Do you realize where we are?"

"Umm... A temple?"

"Yes, but, guess who owns this temple?"

"Umm... Those nuns?"

Alita started to get pissed off as she said, "This place belongs to the Fey Family! That old hag just told me! That girl my ex-fiance married... HER FAMILY OWNS THIS PLACE!"

Larry fell to the floor as she yelled in his face startled.

"W-W-What?"

"I don't believe this! Didn't you know this, Larry? You told me you've been here before!"

"It was years ago, Lita, I couldn't remember!"

"Well... You know what? If we get found out... It'll be your fault!"

Alita then started to cry.

"N-No! D-Don't cry, Turtle Dove! There's no way they'd know about us!"

"I... I-I sure hope so... I don't want to go back to that jail, Larry! I didn't deserve it! It was that jerk Wocky Kitaki who should have been convicted!"

"It's alright", Larry said as he hugged her, "I'll make sure of that. As for that Wocky guy... I really hope Nick's friend hasn't been hurt by him."

"That stupid girl", The fallen angel sniffled, "She made a very bad mistake marrying him, didn't she? She fell into the same trap I did! Thankfully I was smart enough to get out when I could."

"So", Larry asked as he let go of her, "What are we gonna do while we're here? Just hang out?"

"Pretty much", She answered, "We can't look too suspicious to these nuns... They might tell Wocky and we'd get found out for sure!"

"Yeah. We should just go with the flow."

Alita continued to unpack.

"I guess I'll head on back in my room", Larry said, "I'll see you later."

When he left the room, She finished unpacking and sat on the bed.

"I can't believe what mess I've gotten into", She said, "That brat almost exposed me, causing me to flee the city and come to this place. Honestly... I don't know how much longer I can keep running like this."

She thought about the past again- Her mother and stepfather that she felt didn't care about her, and the ex-fiance she betrayed and deceived for her own selfish needs.

"This is all their fault!" She declared, "If it wasn't for Mother, I wouldn't have done the thing I had done in the first place! Father left me... And it was because of her."

"I-I... Still remember the day before he left. He was so sad, so broken..."

Twelve Years Ago

Tiala Residence- Dining Room

Alita was a freshman in college, visiting her parents during her Christmas holiday.

She and her mother were at the table for dinner, waiting for her father to come home.

"He's late", Alicia spat, "He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!"

"He probably had an extra patient", Alita said.

"Well, I spent a lot of time preparing this meal! It won't be any good if he doesn't hurry up!"

Right on the dime, they heard the front door open.

Alicia went into the other room to greet her husband.

"Alvin, you're late! Where have you been?"

"I... Had some extra work to do at the office."

"Well, you came just in time before all this food I made went to waste!"

Alita then saw them both come in and sit down.

"Good evening, Father", Alita said, "How was work?"

Alvin looked sullen as he said, "... It was alright, I suppose."

"Is... There something wrong, Father?"

"No, no, Alita, everything's fine."

Alicia looked at her daughter and said, "Oh, Alita, you're always worrying! Don't pester your father when he's just gotten home from work!"

"I was _not _pestering him, Mother!" Alita said angrily, "I just asked him what was wrong, because he looks worried about something."

"Please", Alvin said, "Can't we all be civilized for once? I-I... Had a very hard day at work today."

"Did... Something happen?" Alita asked worriedly.

Her father looked at her and sighed, "... It was awful."

"Please, tell me what happened. I want to know what's wrong."

He could tell in his eyes that Alita was genuinely worried about him. Alicia, on the other hand, seemed she could care less about what was going on.

"W-Well... Alright. But... It is very hard to say."

"And why is that?" Alicia asked.

"Just let me explain, Alicia", Alvin said.

He took a deep breath and said, "Alita, Alicia... I have some... Very troubling news."

"What is it, Father?" Alita asked.

He looked down, then looked back at them and said, "Today... The boss told us that we had gotten reported to the health department for some... Malpractice claims."

"What?" Alicia said.

"Yes", Alvin continued, "Attorneys for the department showed up and everything... Turns out that the boss was hiding the fact that one of our patients had sued the clinic."

"That's awful!" Alita said with her hands to her mouth, "S-So... Which one of the doctors did it? Did they say?"

Her father looked at her somberly and said, "... I-It... The doctor... Was..."

Tears then started to roll down his face.

Alita already figured it out as she herself started to cry.

"N-No... NO! That's not true! You didn't!"

"It was... It was an accident! I didn't mean to..."

Alicia started to get furious at this revelation.

"This is simply unbelievable! So what happens now?"

"W-Well", Alvin said, "When the attorneys were there, they... Are going to shut the clinic down."

Alita cried even harder at this as Alicia got even angrier.

"The clinic has been... SHUT DOWN?" Alita's mother yelled, "Because of YOUR foolish mistake? You really must be proud of yourself! Is there anything ELSE that you want to admit?"

"... The attorneys also said that since the patient won the case, I had to pay them $100,000 for their pain and suffering..."

"Oh, this is just WONDERFUL, Alvin! Don't you realize how much you've SCREWED UP? Now I'm back to zero with my funding!"

"Your funding?" Alvin yelled, "What about Alita? How... Oh, there's no way I'll be able to pay for her tuition at this rate..."

Alita then got up from the table and said, "How can you be like this to Father, Mother? He's just lost his job! He'll be able to pay this off, I-"

"Enough, Alita!" Alicia snapped, "Don't you realize what your Father has done?"

"You're... You're just being selfish, Mother! I don't care if Father has been accused of malpractice... I still love him! I don't think he has the heart to do something like that on purpose!"

"Alita", Alvin said, slightly cheering up.

Alicia shook her head and said, "I've had enough of this! Leave! Leave my sight, Alita! NOW!"

Alita left the room in a huff as Alvin remained.

Her mother then looked at her husband and said, "... Congratulations, you've become completely worthless to me."

She then left the room.

Alvin remained in the room completely broken, depressed and damaged.

September 5

Hazakura Temple- Alita's Room

"That was the worst day of my life", Alita said to herself in tears, "I can't believe Mother had treated Father that way..."

"... I thought he would be able to get through it... Just like he used to tell me to do. But the next day, on Christmas Eve... He was gone."

She then looked up and said, "And all I have left of him is a photo... That I've kept with me all this time..."

Alita reached into her purse to attempt to find it, but realized it was gone.

"... F-Father's photo! It's... Gone."

She laid on the bed on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"F-Father", She cried, "Wherever you are... I want you to come back. I've been miserable without you..."

"... These last twelve years... They've been absolute hell."

She then started to close her eyes and fall asleep, with the last image in her mind being of her father playing doctor with her when she was five years old.


	15. Chapter 15

September 5, 11:45 AM

Kitaki Mansion- Living Room

Plum, Winfred and Pearl were sitting on the couch watching TV. William was in his playpen taking a nap.

"Is that play date with Rosa going to happen?" Winfred asked his daughter in law.

"Wocky said that Mr. Montoya is bringing his son over today", Pearl answered.

"I really hope this will solve their differences and they can become friends", Plum added.

"Me too, Mother. I don't like the fact that Rosa is getting picked on in school."

"They're still young", Winfred said again, "I don't think they'll be like this when they're older."

"Of course not", Pearl replied, "But... Are you sure they'll even know each other that long?"

"I dunno... Look at you and Wocky. You guys first saw each other at the wee ages of ten and twelve."

"But... I had forgotten about that, until he told me."

"Wait", Plum asked, "Did you tell Rosa about this play date at all?"

"No", Pearl said, "I wanted to see how she reacts to him coming around without notice. I didn't want her to be nervous at school all day."

"Oh, I hope she doesn't get upset."

"Don't worry- Wocky said he was going to come home early, since he also said he wanted Mr. Montoya to look at his car."

"Paco could've given him a ride", Winfred said, "Or drove one of the other cars... But he really loves that particular car. Had it ever since he first got his license."

"It must be quite old, then", Pearl said.

"Hey, twelve years isn't that old for a car... Hmm, or maybe it is. I dunno."

Pearl then noticed the photo of Alita's father on the table.

She picked it up and examined it again after doing so many times since last night.

"I wonder what his story is", She said curiously, "All we know is that he seems to be a doctor and that he is Alita's father."

"We don't even know his name", Plum said.

"If Alita had this in her possession... Maybe it's a clue to find a way to stop her from trying to go after Wocky."

"How could just a picture help us do that?" Winfred asked, "What, are we gonna try to find this guy or something? You know how hard that would be?"

"I don't know", Pearl answered, "But I have a very strong feeling this photo was very important to her... And that I could use this somehow to end this tirade."

"Too bad we don't know where Alita has gone to after she infiltrated the bakery last night and attacked Wocky."

"Maybe Mr. Nick, Mr. Justice and Trucy have found some leads. The last thing they told us was that Alita had fled here and the bakery, and Larry was spotted by Tres Bien."

"Uugh, don't remind me", Winfred groaned, "Worst food I ever had. That chef needs to go back to cooking school!"

"Don't be so judgmental!" Plum said, "But... It wasn't exactly 'gourmet' like they claimed it would be..."

"Anyway", Pearl said, "I hope I think of something soon... This picture has been puzzling me quite a bit."

She went silent as she looked at the picture, and then thought of something.

"Maybe...!"

"What?" Her in laws asked.

"Oh, it's nothing", She replied, "I had an idea of something I could do, but... I'd have to find out more information on this man first."

"What were you going to do?" Plum asked.

"It's a secret", Pearl winked, "I don't want to reveal it just yet."

"Alright", Winfred laughed, "Take your time on this plan of yours."

"Oh, I will."

She then got up and said, "I'm going outside to get some fresh air."

"Oh, alright", Plum said, "We'll watch William for you."

When Pearl stepped out, Winfred said, "What do you reckon Pearl's 'plan' is? I hope it isn't something too dangerous..."

"I'm not sure", Plum said, "But it's made me a little worried. Maybe we should just let her take care of it, and if we feel she might be in danger we'll intervene."

"Fine. Sure is something that all this stuff is happening to us... Almost brings me back to nine years ago."

"Oh, those were awful times! I was so worried when Wocky was shot by those... Ruthless Rivales hooligans!"

"Yeah... I'm so glad we got out of that business... I just couldn't take putting my son in danger like that anymore. It was my fault that he was shot that day."

"Don't say that, Winnie! You did the best you could do! Wocky was quite the stubborn child back then, wasn't he?"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Honestly, I am really amazed by how much he has grown since then."

"It was all thanks to you. I can't imagine what our lives would be like if Wocky would've gotten convicted for that murder and went through with that wedding with Alita..."

"Let's just say it would be total chaos."

The couple both went silent for a few moments, thinking about the what could have been future.

"Back then", Plum piped up again, "I sensed so much darkness in that girl, I could almost taste it. I wish I could've spoken up, but I just couldn't."

"Actually", Winfred said, "I knew Alita was bad news, too. I just couldn't say it either. How could we tell Wocky that the woman he was going to marry was not what she seemed?"

"He was so stubborn, he wouldn't have listened to us anyway."

"But with Pearl... Her heart shines with the brightest light I have ever seen. I knew she was the right one for Wocky the moment I first met her. Compared to Alita, she was a pure breath of fresh air."

"Yeah... When I first heard about what her mother and sister did, I just felt bad for her. It was almost like fate that she met Wocky that day, y'know?"

"Yes. It's interesting how two people's lives intertwine, and their families and friends all join together to make one big, happy family."

"Yeap... Haha, I see what you mean, Little Plum. Apollo and Trucy are like kids to me now, seeing that they were so close to Pearl."

"And her being a Fey! Oh, how I had admired them so! I was always so fascinated by spirit channeling, I just never thought I would ever meet a spirit medium, let alone be a mother in law to one!"

Plum then let out a hearty laugh.

They then heard footsteps come into the room. Pearl reappeared and had a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Winfred asked.

"Rosa's teacher called my cellphone", Pearl answered, "She said that Rosa and Emilio have been nice to each other all day!"

"Sounds like they might become good friends after all."

"Looks like Rosa has a little boyfriend!" Plum laughed.

"I-I think she's a little too young for that", Pearl said nervously, "Maybe in about thirteen more years."

"Thirteen years? Really, now? Why, Wocky had his first girlfriend when he was Rosa's age!"

"Really? Well, I wasn't exactly raised in the same fashion... My mother always told me I wasn't supposed to date until I was eighteen years old."

"Oh, she was just being a fuddy duddy! Love can be found at all ages! Winnie is much older than me, and that didn't affect how much we loved each other, did it?"

"Nope. When we got married, I was thirty four and she was twenty."

"Goodness!"

"What? Age is just a number! What I'm trying to say is that love has no bounds. You can find it at any age!"

Pearl looked at her in laws for a moment and said, "Well, I'm not sure Rosa would understand what a boyfriend is at this age. Maybe when she's older she might date him."

"Wouldn't that be sweet?" Plum said.

"I suppose."

Plum then stood up and said, "Well, why don't we have some lunch?"

"Sounds like a good idea", Winfred said, "How about some sandwiches?"

"Oh, alright!"

They all then went into the kitchen to make lunch for the day.

September 5

Kitaki's Bakery- Boss' Office

Wocky was sitting in his office, taking phone calls for orders and sending them out to the other employees.

"So you want a what now?" He asked someone on the phone.

"I want, like, a super fantabulous, bodacious cake, man", A man said on the other line, "Gimme, like, some stuff on it that looks like the ocean and stuff... I am a surfer, y'know."

"OK..."

Wocky then wrote what he said down on a piece of paper.

"Anything else?"

"Naw, man, I'm cool. Jus' make sure the cake looks like a beach, 'kay, dude?"

"... Umm... 'Kay?"

"'Kay, thanks, dude! Later!"

When the man hung up Wocky said, "Man, that dude was, like- Oh, god, it's contagious!"

He then stood up with the order sheet and said, "What an annoying twerp he was! Kept changing his mind... And that accent..."

"Like you're the one to talk, Boss", One of his employees said as he walked in and overheard his comment.

"What? I never talked like that!"

"Geez, man, you've become such a stick in the mud since you got this job..."

"I'm not like how I was nine years ago, Charlie! I'm not some stupid punk kid anymore! Do you really expect me to be like that with a wife, two kids and a job?"

Charlie looked at him stone faced, not knowing what to say without making Wocky explode even more.

"... Seriously, man, what has gotten into you lately? I realize that your ex girlfriend broke out of jail and is out trying to kill you, but-"

"But WHAT?"

"I-I... I'm just sayin' you shouldn't let it get to you so much! You're pretty well off now, after all that shit that happened to you... Seriously man, back then... I thought you were gonna be a goner."

Wocky's facial expression softened when his friend said that about him. He had no idea that Charlie felt that strongly about that incident.

"... Well", He said, "You sure didn't show it back then."

"I did! But your thickheaded ass would never listen to me! I was the one that told you going on the Rivales' turf was a bad idea! AND I was the one that said that you had no business getting engaged to that... Fallen Angel or whatever the hell you called her!"

"Charlie..."

"Look, I'm just telling you the truth. I tried to warn you, but you ended up getting shot and almost killed... And you almost married some random girl who was after your cash! I'm... I'm just glad your dad got you guys out of the mob. Or else... I would've lost a friend... No... A brother."

Wocky didn't say anything after that. He never knew that his friend cared for him that much. He realized how much he took for granted when he was younger.

"... Dude, I'm sorry. I realize now that I was an idiot. I thought I was badass because I was gonna be the next leader of the clan, and I thought I could do whatever I wanted. As for Alita... I actually did love her. She just... Used it against me. I know now that it was all a big mistake."

"But your happy now, right? You've got Pearl, who treats you like a king, and Rosa and Will too!"

"Of course I'm happy, Charlie. After all that stuff happened, I met Pearl. She helped me get through my suffering and pain I had over Alita and the trauma of having that bullet near my heart for so long."

"It was a damn miracle that you lived. Seriously man, without you around, the Kitaki Syndicate would've gone down the shitter!"

"Yeah..."

Wocky then shook his head and said, "Oh! I forgot that we got an order just now. Here it is."

He gave the paper to Charlie and he looked at it.

"OK", He said, "I'll show this to the other guys and we'll get on it!"

"Thanks."

When Charlie left, Wocky sat back down in his chair.

"_Charlie's right", _He thought, _"I really should stop letting Alita's stupid shit piss me off so much. But, with her being out there on the streets, it makes me worried that she's hiding somewhere, waiting to attack me again..."_

September 5

Gatewater Elementary School- Playground

Ms. Stanton's class was outside for recess on a fine sunny day.

Rosa was with Gloria playing on the swings, talking to each other as they did.

"I can't believe you and Emilio are friends now", Gloria said, "How did you get him to be so nice to you that fast?"

"He said his Papa was gonna spank him if he didn't", Rosa replied, "I didn't want that to happen, so I said he should listen to him."

"Why didn't you invite him to go on the swings with us?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to play kickball with his friends."

"Oh."

"Um... Do you like playing with Emilio? He's a bully, so I'd be careful of him."

"He's not a bully anymore, Gloria!"

"... Whatever you say..."

They then got off the swings to walk around for a bit.

On the other side of the playground, they saw Emilio and his friends playing kickball.

"Eww, look", One of them said, "It's those stupid girls again."

"Go away, Rosa", Emilio said as he walked up to them, "My friends don't know about what I said to you yesterday."

Rosa looked at him sadly and said, "Why? I'm your friend too, aren't I? You said so..."

"'Cause I don't wanna look stupid in front of my friends."

"What're you guys doin'?" Another one of Emilio's friends said, "Tell 'em to scram, Boss! Recess is almost over and we gotta finish this game!"

"Shut up!" Emilio said to him.

He looked back at Rosa and said, "Just... Get outta here! I don't wanna see you anymore! It's hard being friends with you!"

Rosa started crying as she ran away from the group.

Gloria looked at Emilio with a dirty look and walked away after her.

Right at that moment, the teacher was calling everyone back inside.

"There goes our game", Emilio's friends said, "It's all thanks to those stupid girls!"

Emilio didn't say anything as he started to feel bad that he hurt Rosa's feelings... And that he was about to get in trouble.

September 5

Gatewater Elementary School- Ms. Stanton's Classroom

Before Ms. Stanton began her math lesson, she went over to Rosa because she had noticed that she was upset.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"E-E-Emilio was being mean to me again", The little girl answer, "He told me to go away and that he didn't want to see me anymore!"

"It's alright", She said, "I'll go talk to him later."

When she walked away, she began teaching her next lesson.

"I can't believe it!" Gloria said, "I knew he was gonna start being mean to you again!"

"H-He's lying!" Rosa said, "He's just saying that! If his friends weren't around he would've been much nicer!"

"Well, I hope things get better..."

Emilio was sitting at his table with some other kids.

He looked clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" One of his friends asked, "Still mad about that stupid girl messin' up our game?"

"... She's not stupid", Emilio responded quietly.

"What?"

"Rosa's not stupid!"

The teacher stopped talking and all the kids turned to Emilio as he had his outburst.

"Emilio", Ms. Stanton asked, "Is there something the matter?"

He pointed at his friend and said, "He's talking bad about Rosa!"

All the boys gasped and the girls went "Ooooooh!" in a cute way.

Rosa went red and Gloria looked at him dumbfounded.

"Dude!" Emilio's friend said, "Why're you goin' on the girl's side?"

"'Cause she's my friend!" Emilio said, "I don't wanna be mean to her anymore! My mom and dad got real mad about me doin' this, and..."

Rosa went over to him and said, "... You really mean that? For real this time? You lied last time..."

Emilio looked at her sadly.

"... I mean it this time, OK? I have to, 'cause if I don't be nice to you my parents are gonna get mad at me again!"

"Your Mama and Papa got mad at you for being mean to me?"

"Yeah... They told me that picking on girls was bad, and that if I didn't stop I would be a bad man when I grew up."

"Oh..."

She then hugged him and said, "That's so nice of you! I knew you were a nice boy!"

Emilio blushed and pulled away.

"H-Hey!"

The kids in the class giggled as the teacher said, "Alright, class, it's time to settle down. It's time to get back to our lesson."

Ms. Stanton then went back to teaching to her math lesson.

September 5

Wright Anything Agency

"Still no sign of Larry our Alita?" Phoenix asked Apollo and Trucy.

"No, Daddy", Trucy answered, "We've asked around everywhere and found nothing!"

"I'm starting to think they've ditched town", Apollo added, "There was no way Alita wanted to stay around after she had attacked Wocky yesterday, right?"

"Sure", Phoenix said, "But... Where do you think they went off to?"

Apollo's face went blank and came up with nothing.

"I... Have no idea."

"Maybe they're camping out in the woods!" Trucy said, "Bad guys always do that on TV when they're on the run!"

Her father laughed and said, "Maybe, but I'm not too sure about that."

They all pondered and pondered, but were totally lost as to where the two fugitives had gone.

"Oh, this is so hard!" Trucy cried, "Is there any place that they would hide that no ordinary person would look?"

"Hmmm", Phoenix inquired, "Let's think about this from a different angle... If I was Larry Butz, and wanted to find somewhere secluded to hide, where would I go?"

"Based on what I've heard of him", Apollo said, "It's probably a place he's been to before, since he's not THAT sneaky, right?"

"Right..."

"But, what places around here are secluded enough for people around here not to know about?"

"Oh! I know! I know!" Trucy shouted as she waved her hand in the air, like a child begging to answer a question in school.

"What you got, Trucy?"

"Kurain Village, Daddy!" Trucy said, "That's a place not a lot of people have known about, right?"

"That's actually a pretty good guess", Phoenix answered, "But Larry's never gone there... At least, not to my knowledge."

"Maybe we should ask the Master", Apollo piped in, "We should go down there and check it out. Maybe she saw Larry and Alita pass by!"

"That's a good idea", Phoenix said, "Gosh, it's been a long time since I've been there... Why don't we head out tomorrow and see if we can get some answers?"

"Yay!" Trucy said, "I've always wanted to go there! It looked so pretty in the pictures Maya sent us of it! Oh, I'm gonna go call Pearl right now and tell her!"

She then ran off excitedly to call Pearl.

"Wow", Apollo said, "She'll never change, will she?"

"Nope", Phoenix said back, "A youthful spirit like that will never fade away."

September 5

Kitaki Mansion- Wocky and Pearl's Bedroom

Pearl was in her room resting on her bed, reflecting on various things.

"_Wocky's been working an awful lot lately. He needs to take some time off soon, because I really miss spending time with him."_

Ever since Wocky's father had appointed him as the new head of the family about two or three years ago, he had started working a lot more often.

"_We ought to take a vacation... Maybe we should go to Hazakura Temple, since I've been promising Iris and Sister Bikini for so long that I would let them meet my new family."_

She then thought about Rosa and William.

"_They are such beautiful children. Rosa reminds me a lot of myself when I was that age. I always promised myself I would not treat her the way Mother treated me."_

Morgan Fey then entered her mind- That cruel, foul woman who only wanted nothing more than to use Pearl for power.

"_I stopped talking to her for so many years after Mystic Maya told me the truth about her intentions. I eventually started talking to her again, but even still, I don't really feel all that loving towards her anymore."_

"_I've noticed she changed after being in jail for so long. She finally accepted her fate, but sadly it was far too late."_

Pearl then started to cry as she said, "... How am I going to tell Rosa the truth about my family? She has no idea how much pain I've gone through these past eighteen years."

Suddenly the phone began to ring.

She quickly picked it up and said, "Hello, Kitaki residence."

"Pearl!"

"... T-Trucy?"

"Pearl, what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying. It's about what's been going on with Wocky and Alita, isn't it?"

"... Y-Yes, I suppose so. I've been so worried about him..."

"Oh, I totally understand! If I had a hubby that was being stalked and harassed like that I'd be worried too!"

Pearl laughed softly.

"So", She continued, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, no", Trucy answered, "I just wanted to tell you that Daddy, Apollo and I are going to Kurain Village on a secret mission!"

"A... Secret mission?"

"Uh huh! We're gonna go ask Maya if she's seen Larry and Alita hiding around there, since we think they split town and might have passed through."

"I hope they're not there! What if Alita tries to hurt Mystic Maya?"

"That's why we're going there! To make sure nothing bad happens!"

"Actually... I was planning on heading down there myself. However, I was going to go to Hazakura Temple, which is nearby."

"Oh! I think Daddy told me about that place! He said a girl he used to date in college lives there!"

"Yes... Iris, my older sister."

Trucy gasped and said, "Your SISTER? Oh, wow! I never knew that!"

"Yes, I was quite shocked when I found out I even had sisters."

"Wha-? You had TWO sisters?"

"Yes. Iris had a twin named Dahlia."

"Oh... Daddy told me about her too. She was a really bad woman! Tried to poison him, just like how Vera got poisoned by Klavier's brother!"

"Oh, yes, Vera Misham, right? I remember her. I don't believe I know a Klavier, though."

"Oh, Klavier Gavin! He's a prosecutor... He's prosecuted most of Polly's cases."

"He was the prosecution on Wocky's case, wasn't he? I remember him telling me, 'Man, he was wack! He actually was laughin' at me 'bout having a bullet near my heart!'"

"I remember when he said that... I actually thought Wocky was going to cry at that point."

"Well, if I ever see him, I'm going to make him apologize to Wocky!"

Trucy laughed.

"Anyway", She said, "This secret mission might help us nab Alita and get her sent back to jail for good!"

"I really hope so", Pearl said, "I'm tired of her tormenting Wocky! He's been so stressed since this has been happening!"

"Don't worry, we've got this! By the way, when are you and your folks coming down?"

"Maybe Friday, but I'll have to see if Wocky will agree to go."

"OK! I'll see you later then! Bye!"

"Goodbye, Trucy."

Pearl then hung up the phone and got up from her bed.

"That's it", Pearl said as she went into her closet to get her suitcase, "I am taking Wocky and the children to Hazakura Temple this weekend! I need to have a vacation with my family!"

She was fired up at the fact that Alita and Larry were possibly near her hometown, and thus she had a perfect excuse to go visit Iris and Bikini.

"And if I happen to see that Alita Tiala there... She's going to get five fingers to her face!"


	16. Chapter 16

September 5, 3:00 PM

Kurain Village- Master's Chambers

Master Maya Fey was sitting in her room, taking a break from training with the channeling students.

"Man", She said, "I really wish I could have a burger or some ramen right now... I've been without them for way too long!"

"... Hmm... I wonder how Pearly's doing. I haven't heard from her in a while. Oh, she's probably busy with Wocky and those cuties Rosa and William!"

She then sighed and said, "I wish Nick would call too. Haven't heard from him, either."

Soon the phone rang.

"Oh, wow, perfect timing!"

Maya picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Maya."

"Nick! You actually called me! How are you?"

Phoenix laughed and said, "Oh, I'm fine. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I'm bringing Apollo and Trucy down to the village with me to visit."

"Really? I'd love to see you guys again!"

"Me too. And also because we're investigating a prison break case."

"A prison break? Who broke out of jail? Don't tell me it was Furio Tigre! He scared the crap out of me!"

"Umm... No, it wasn't Tigre."

"O-Oh... So, well, who _did _break out?"

"Alita Tiala."

"A-A... Atilla Tillila?"

"No, _Ah-lee-tah Tee-ah-lah_."

"Gosh, that is so hard to pronounce! Anyways... Who is that? It sounds kinda familiar."

"Didn't Pearls ever talk about her to you? She's Wocky's ex-fiancee!"

"Oh, yeah! My ear almost fell off one night because Pearly was just fuming over her! When it comes to Wocky, she gets really fired up!"

"Hah hah, I can see why."

"So... How did Alita break out of jail?"

"She had someone help her... A prison guard named Larry Butz."

"WHAAAAAT? L-L... LARRY? B-But why?"

"Apparently, he had fallen madly in love with Alita, and she seduced him into helping her escape the jail."

"Wow! Just like Bessie and Clive!"

"Umm... Don't you mean Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Oh, what's the difference! So, have you guys seen them at all?"

"Yes. I first saw them walking home from a poker game, then I saw just Larry near Vitamin Square... Wocky and Pearls saw Alita at People Park, then she snuck onto the Kitaki Mansion's grounds, and finally Alita attacked Wocky in his office."

"Uh oh... That doesn't sound good at all. Is Wocky OK?"

"Oh, yeah, he's fine. Stayed in the hospital for one night, though."

"That's good!"

"And another thing... Alita is under a disguise called 'Adela Adeal'. Not a very clever cover up, is it?"

"No, not really."

"She pretty much looks the same, except her hair is black now and really long, when she used to have dirty blonde hair that she wore in a bun."

"Pearly told me about that too... She said she used to be a nurse, and she killed her own boss. Kinda reminds me of Mimi Miney in a way."

"Oh, yeah, I remember her."

"... Nick?"

"Yeah, Maya?"

"... Y-You don't think Larry and Alita are hiding out around the village, do you?"

"I kinda have a hunch. Trucy perceived it, and her perception is pretty strong."

"Oh, no..."

"Don't worry, we'll stay up their until we think the coast is-"

"Sorry Nick, I got a call on the other line! See you later!"

Maya then pushed a button on her phone to take the other person's call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mystic Maya."

"Pearly! I was just talking to Nick, and he said Larry and Wocky's ex-fiancee are hiding out around the village somewhere!"

"I know! It's convenient that I was planning on taking Wocky and the children to Hazakura Temple."

"Are you gonna check there too?"

"You bet I am! I don't want Alita hurting any of the sisters at the temple... Especially Iris and Sister Bikini!"

"Yeah, and I don't want her coming after me either! She probably has something against you, since you're so close to Wocky and all."

"Yes, but I don't care! She doesn't scare me at all! I'll sacrifice my life for Wocky and the children if I had to!"

"... Wow, Pearly, you really love Wocky, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's my special someone after all."

"Oh, you're still the same eight year old Pearly, aren't you!"

"Yes, except a little bit older."

Maya laughed and said, "That's a good thing, because I wouldn't know what to do if you turned out like Dahlia!"

"That could have never happened, Mystic Maya... Because you and Mr. Nick took very good care of me all those years ago. As for Dahlia... She was just tortured so badly by the fact her father had left Mother and abandoned Iris. It really corrupted her."

"You can say that again!"

"I almost wish things could have turned out better for her, so she would have never done any of those crimes."

"Well, seeing as Aunt Morgan was behind most of our family's pain... I don't think it could've."

"... You're right, Mystic Maya. My mother was a horrible woman! She lied to me for all those years... I was too young to understand that she was using me to dethrone you as the Master."

"It's OK, Pearly. Aunt Morgan's in prison now and you're a mother now. Trust me, you're a WAY better mom that she was!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're really nice to Rosa and William! You're kind but stern, just like you should be. Aunt Morgan was way too strict and controlling to you."

"Yes... Now that I look back, she was. She never let me leave the village, spanked me if I did something to cross her and she wouldn't allow me to grow out my hair."

"But you still loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did... Until you told me the truth about her. I still remember that day, very vividly..."

Maya went silent after she said that.

"... Mystic Maya?"

"Yes, Pearly?"

"I'll be coming to Hazakura Temple on Friday, as soon as Rosa gets out of school. We might be able to stop by Kurain Village while we're there."

"You should! I want to know how your family is doing!"

She then picked up a recent photo of Pearl and her family and said, "Wocky looks really grown up now, since you first met him. He looks a lot different without that crazy hairstyle."

"Yes", Pearl said, "Since he became the new head of the Kitaki Family and took over his father's bakery, he thought he had to get rid of it to make himself look more professional."

"He does look a lot more professional! I love that cute little apron he has! I wish I had one."

Maya then looked at Pearl in the picture and said, "It's also funny not seeing you in a channeling kimono."

"It's a lot more comfortable wearing more casual clothes... Though I'm not really fond of wearing anything too revealing."

"Oh, come on! I know you like showing some skin around Wocky!"

"Mystic Maya!"

"Oh, don't get all like that! I remember seeing a little bikini in your closet when I last visited!"

"Y-You looked in my closet?"

"What, it was open! I just HAD to see how much your wardrobe had change. I bet Aunt Morgan would have a heart attack if she saw some of the stuff you've got!"

Pearl was now the brightest shade of red possible.

"I-It... It was Wocky's idea! He always likes me to wear those things... When... You know..."

"Ooh, I get it... Don't worry, Pearly, I won't tease you anymore."

Pearl didn't respond as Maya looked at Rosa next.

"Rosa is just the cutest thing I've ever seen! She's JUST like you when you were that little!"

"I guess she is... She's like Wocky too, though."

"She's his little doppelganger! Y'know, I always wondered what she'll be like when she's all grown up."

"Me too... I hope she's responsible and doesn't end up like some members in our family."

"Yeah, we don't want another mass murderer in the family!"

"Mystic Maya!"

"... O-Oh, guess that was pushing it a little, huh?"

"Yes."

"I don't think Rosa will be like that! I think she'll be a nice girl when she's older, like us."

"I hope so... But there's one thing that's always worried me ever since I first had children."

"And what's that?"

"Telling them about our family's past, and Wocky's as well."

"Well, just wait until the right time, when you know Rosa and William will understand. Trust me, it was hard telling you about Aunt Morgan."

"... Oh! Wocky's home, so I have to go now, Mystic Maya."

"Alright, see you this weekend!"

"Goodbye."

Maya then hung up the phone and got up from her chair.

"I better go tell the villagers and the channeling students about this little ordeal", She said to herself as she walked out of the room.

September 5

Kitaki Mansion- Living Room

Pearl was sitting with just Wocky in the living room, since Winfred and Plum went out to do some errands, William was asleep in his room and Rosa was in her room playing.

"You wanna go there this weekend?" Wocky asked Pearl about the Hazakura Temple trip, "I can't shut down the shop for a whole weekend!"

"But I've promised my sister for so long that I was going to visit. And... I've missed you. We need a family vacation."

"I've missed you too, but it's gonna be hard to find somebody to take my place."

"I'm sure someone will offer to do so."

"OK, I'll try."

Pearl then hugged and kissed him.

"Good! I've already started packing!"

"But it's only Tuesday, babe!"

"I just want to make sure I take everything I need."

They both fell silent for a moment.

"Oh! Has Mr. Montoya told you if he's on the way yet?"

"Yeah. He's going by his house first to drop off some things, though. I guess he'll be here in a little bit."

"I think things will be OK, won't they?"

"Seems like it. Rosa was talking about Emilio the whole ride home! She said he was gonna stop bullying her and start protecting her."

"Awwww..."

Soon they heard footsteps come into the room. It was Rosa wearing her Pink Princess t-shirt and pants carrying her fox plush toy Foxie-Chan with her.

"Hello Mama and Papa", She said.

"Hello, Rosa", Pearl said, "I'm glad you came in. Your father and I wanted to tell you something."

Rosa tilted her head and asked, "What?"

"We're going to take you and William to Hazakura Temple to visit your Auntie Iris."

"Hah-zah... Koo-rah... Tim-pull?"

"Yes. She's been wanting to see you ever since you were born, but we never got the chance to go. Until now."

"Really? Well, I'm glad I get to meet her. She looks very nice."

"We might get to see Mystic Maya as well, since Kurain Village isn't too far from the temple."

"Oh boy! When are we going?"

"On Friday. That's three days from now."

"Wow! Is that a long time?"

"Of course not. You'll be seeing them in no time!"

"Yay!"

She then ran out of the room to go play in the backyard.

"You sure got her excited, Pearl", Wocky said with a laugh.

"I know. However..."

"What?"

"Mystic Maya called me earlier and told me something a bit... Troubling."

"... What's the matter?"

"She said that Mr. Nick told her that he, Mr. Justice and Trucy are going to Kurain Village this weekend as well."

"How's that troubling?"

"Because they think Mr. Larry and Alita are hiding around there!"

"WHAT?"

"I-I'm really scared, Wocky! What if Alita pops out of nowhere and tries to hurt you again? Or the people of the village? O-Or-"

She then started to cry in a fit of worry.

Wocky held her close to him to try to calm her down.

"Pea... It's OK. Alita won't lay a finger on any of us! I'll protect you..."

"... O-Oh, Wocky, I'll protect you too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Pearl let go.

"I don't understand", She said, "Why would Alita break out of jail just to stalk you and torment you?"

"Because she's just sick in the head", Wocky answered, "That last time I saw her at the shop in my office... She just had this look in her eyes... I-I just can't describe it."

"And she tried to 'put moves' on you too, didn't she?"

"Yeah! I know she was just doing that to mess with my head! Either that, or she's developed some sick obsession over me... I don't know why she would though, since I was nothing to her but a spoiled brat and a sugar daddy."

"I guess prison will destroy your psyche after you've been there for as long as she has."

"I know! I remember I visited one of my friends from my old gang in jail, and man, he was seriously not the same person at all! He was just... Eww."

"Oh..."

They sat silent for a while until the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Mr. Montoya", Pearl said as she went to answer the door.

Wocky followed along behind her.

When they got to the front door, Pearl opened it and saw a large man with black hair, a beard and mustache, a white t-shirt and jeans. Standing with the man was a small boy, also with black hair, wearing pants and a shirt.

"O-Oh", Pearl said, "H-Hello..."

"You must be the missus", The man said to her, "Is your husband around?"

"I'm right here", Wocky said as he stepped up to the door, with Pearl moving out of the way.

"Hello, Mr. Kitaki. Came to look at your car and brought my son over, just like I promised."

"Good. I'll show you out to the car."

As they were about to head out, Mr. Montoya told Emilio to stay with Pearl.

He hesitantly walked towards her.

Pearl took his hand and they walked to the backyard.

"So, you're the one that bullied Rosa?" She asked the little boy.

He nodded in response, scared to death to say anything to the mother of the girl that he teased.

"I hope you understand now that bullying isn't a very good thing to do. Rosa told me your parents gave you a talk about this. Is this true?"

"... Y-Yes, ma'am", Emilio said as politely as he could, "... You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not", Pearl answered, "You don't seem like a bully to me. I bet you were just doing it to impress your friends, didn't you?"

"Yeah. They all think girls have cooties and stuff, and I believed everything they said. Till my parents told me they were just lying."

"I see... Well, Rosa is out in the backyard, so go on over and play with her."

September 5

Kitaki Mansion- Backyard

Pearl opened the door to the large backyard and showed Emilio where Rosa was.

"Go on", She said gently, "I think she would like your company."

He slowly walked over to Rosa and then stood behind her without saying anything.

She was still playing with Foxie-Chan, not noticing him at all.

When she turned around and saw Emilio, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Emilio?" She asked in amazement, "How did you find my house?"

"Dad brought me", He answered, "He's working on your dad's car."

Rosa then hugged him and said, "I knew you weren't a bully! You wanted to be my friend all along, didn't you?"

"I guess."

She let him go and said, "Hee hee! I think that means I should introduce you to Foxie-Chan!"

Rosa showed Emilio her fox plushie.

She waved the little paw on it and said, "Say hello to Emilio, Foxie-Chan!"

"Um, hi", Emilio said, "You're a... Cute fox, I guess."

"She is cute, isn't she? My Auntie Trucy gave her to me when I was a baby!"

"Oh."

Pearl stood in the doorway watching them closely.

"They look so cute", She said to herself, "But poor Emilio looks so shy."

"Pearl!"

She turned her head to see Plum walk towards her.

"We're back", She said, "I noticed Mr. Montoya showed up. Winfred is out there with them now."

"Alright... Oh, and before I forget, I wanted to tell you that Wocky and I are taking the children to Hazakura Temple to see my sister."

"Oh, that sounds lovely! When are you going?"

"This Friday."

"Hope you have a good time."

"Me too, but..."

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Nick told me that his investigation on Mr. Larry and Alita has lead him towards that area. He's taking Mr. Justice and Trucy to Kurain Village to protect Mystic Maya in case something happens."

"Oh my! I hope Alita doesn't harm those poor villagers!"

"Me, either. I swear, if she lays a finger on Mystic Maya... She's going to get it."

Plum laughed heartily and said, "That's the ticket! Show her who's boss!"

"I can't help it... Alita is a despicable and heartless human being. She hurt Wocky, and now she's hurting Mr. Larry... And I also have to protect my family from her, because she might try to harm them just to make Wocky suffer... A-And... She may even try to hurt me."

"What if she does?"

"I will fight back the hardest I possibly can. I'm not afraid, Mother Plum. I have to stop this madness once and for all!"

"What about that plan you had? You didn't really say much about it."

"Well... I'm not sure if I should tell you now, because I wanted to tell Mystic Maya first, since she might have to help me with it."

"Oh, just tell me! I swear I won't tell a soul!"

"... O-Oh, alright..."

Pearl then started to whisper her plan into Plum's ear.

"Wow, that sounds amazing! I bet that will make Alita stop right in her tracks!"

"The only problem I have is that I don't have enough information to pull this off. When I get to Hazakura Temple I'll probably snoop around for signs of Alita and see if any clues pop up."

"That sounds like a good idea. But... Why do you want this to be secret?"

"Because I'm not sure if this plan will even work."

"I see... Well, just take your time and just relax about it."

Rosa and Emilio then came up to them.

"Well, hello, you two", Pearl said, "Are you being nice, Emilio?"

"Yes, ma'am", Emilio answered, "Rosa told me you're a... Uh..."

He then looked at Rosa and asked, "What was your mom's job again?"

"A spirit medium", She said.

"That's right", Pearl added, "This... Might sound a bit strange to you, but... I can call spirits of people that have passed away. They possess my body for a little while until a stronger medium than I calls it or my power becomes exhausted."

Emilio looked at her stone faced for several seconds until he said, "... That is so cool! Does that mean you could let me see my grandpa if I wanted to? He died a year ago, and I miss him a lot."

"Oh, of course. I can summon any spirit, as long as I have their name and or a photo of them."

"Could... You let me see him one day? Please?"

"Um, I don't know..."

Rosa looked up at her mother and said, "Please, Mama! He really misses his grandpa!"

Pearl looked back at the little boy sadly. She knew what it was like to lose family members.

"Oh, alright. I'll do that for you one day, I promise."

"Thank you, ma'am", Emilio said.

He then went back over to Rosa and they ran back to the backyard to continue playing.

"Shall we go check on the men now?" Plum asked.

"Sure", Pearl answered, "I'll take some snacks out there to them so they won't get hungry while they're working out there.

They then went back in the house to prepare their snacks.


	17. Chapter 17

September 5, 4:00 PM

Hazakura Temple- Courtyard

Iris, Bikini, Alita, Larry and some of the other nuns were standing in the courtyard as they were giving 'Adela' a tour around the grounds.

"That's the statue of Mystic Ami!" Sister Lily said, "She was our ancestor, and that sword she's carrying is called the 'Shichishito', which means 'seven branched sword' in Japanese!"

_"I wonder if anyone's been stabbed with it", _Alita thought to herself.

"Don't get too close", Sister Bikini said, "That sword is extremely sharp!"

"It certainly looks that way", 'Adela' said.

"Have you picked out your nun name yet, Ms. Adeal?" Sister Daisy asked, "Your initiation is tonight!"

"No", She answered, "I... Can't really think of anything."

"I know!" Larry exclaimed, "Clover! Your name should be 'Sister Clover'!"

"... Clover?"

"You love clovers, right?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"It's perfect for you!" Sister Jasmine said, "Clovers are so lovely! And they're a sign of good luck!"

"W-Well... I guess that's alright."

"Horray!"

_"Uggh, I can't beleive I'm doing this..."_

"So", Alita asked, "What are we going to do during this 'initiation'?"

"I'll just have you put on the robes and demon warding hood", Bikini answered, "And then you have to pray to this statue."

"Do I have to say anything?"

"Oh, no. You just have to sit on your knees and put your hands togther, and just focus on your inner spiritual self."

_"... What a load of crock."_

"What happens after that?"

"That's all, really. It's a fairly simple pratice, unlike becoming a spirit medium, which takes much more vigorous training."

"They have to sit on a block of ice, get doused in cold water and recite a chant thirty thousand times!" Sister Lilac said.

"That's the special course", Sister Bikini added.

_"... You're kidding right? Wouldn't they... I don't know, FREEZE TO DEATH?"_

"Sounds like that is some very serious training they have to do."

"Indeed it is! Some mediums have gotten sick, injured or even died from doing some of these rituals!"

"Oh, my."

"Mystic Maya even did the special course", Sister Lily said, "She passed it with flying colors!"

Sister Bikini soon led everyone back inside and said, "Alright, everyone, it's time to head back inside for tea!"

_"Seriously", _Alita thought to herself again, _"Another tea break?"_

September 5

Hazakura Temple- Main Hall

When they got back inside, everyone except for Sister Bikini sat down.

"I'll be right back", She said as she walked out of the room to get the tea.

Everyone sat silent after she left.

"... So", Sister Iris asked 'Sister Clover', "How do you feel about becoming a nun?"

"It's great", The younger woman answered, "I've... Had some rough times in the past, and I feel I am in need of spiritual healing."

"I see. Well, I hope we can be of help."

Soon Sister Bikini came back and said, "Here's the tea!"

They all began to drink their tea slowly.

"Do I have to do any preperations before the initiation?" Alita asked.

"Like I said", Bikini said, "Before hand, you must put on the nun's uniform- That is, the kimono, gloves and demon warding hood."

"Oh, yes, I remember now."

"I think the uniform will look cute on you, Ali-"

Larry was about to call her 'Alita' as she put his hand over her mouth.

Everyone looked at them blankly.

Alita looked back at Larry and said, "Y-Yes, I suppose it would look nice on me..."

_"That idiot almost exposed me! He better watch himself..."_

"Sister Clover!" Sister Lily asked, "What color magatama do you want? I have a white one, see?"

Lily showed Alita the magatama she had on her beaded necklace.

"Maybe I'll take a green or yellow one."

"I think yellow would suit you best!"

"I... Suppose."

"Has Sister Bikini told you about all the members of the Fey Clan?"

"Yes, a little bit."

"That's good! Mystic Maya is the greatest, isn't she?"

"She sounds that way."

"And Mystic Pearl, too!"

_"Ugh, that slut again?"_

"She's Mystic Maya's cousin!" Sister Rosemary said, "And Sister Iris' little sister! She's always so kind to us."

Suddenly the phone rang from the other room.

"I'll get it!" Sister Iris said as she got up to answer it.

"Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone in the other room.

"Hello, Iris", Pearl's voice said on the other line.

"Oh! It's you, Pearl! We were just talking about you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The nuns in training were saying how wonderful you are."

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"So, Pearl, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was going to bring Wocky and the children with me to come visit you and Sister Bikini."

"That's great! We've been wanting to see you for so long!"

"Me too, but we've been so busy that we haven't got a chance to."

"I know... When are you coming?"

"We're leaving Friday afternoon after Rosa gets out of school."

"Oh."

"So, how have you been, Iris? I'm glad that you have phone reception up there now, so I can talk to you more often."

"Oh, yes. We had it installed a little while ago. Figured it would be best to have at least some technology around here. And, I feel a lot safer with it too."

"Good!"

Pearl then hesitated for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"... T-There's... Something I forgot to tell you about..."

"O-Oh? What is it?"

"W-Well... It's about Wocky."

"What, did he do something to you?"

"No. It's about... Someone from his past."

"His... Past? What do you mean?"

"There's been a lot of things going on with him lately. You see... His ex-fiancee had broken out of jail and is now out there somewhere looking to do something bad to him."

"Oh, my! Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want you to get worried about me."

"It's alright, Pearl, you can tell me! I'm your sister, after all... So, who is this 'ex-fiancee' of his anyway?"

"Well... Her name is Alita Tiala. She is one of the most foul, cruel and horrid women I have ever seen. She's almost as bad as Dahlia..."

"... I... I see... How did Wocky manage to meet someone like that in the first place?"

"Well, Wocky was shot during a fight with the Rivales family, a group that his family despised. It happened about ten years ago."

"He was shot? H-How bad was it?"

"It... Almost killed him. The bullet got so close to his heart... That it was a ticking time bomb."

"... O-Oh..."

"It was so bad, that the hospital he was sent to... The Meraktis Clinic... They could not remove the bullet."

"That's awful! So what did they do?"

"The doctor, Pal Meraktis, decided to lie to the Kitakis about taking the bullet out."

"How could they do that to him, Pearl? That's... That's malpratice!"

"Dr. Meraktis didn't want the Kitakis to... Well... 'Rub him out', so to speak."

"... Oh! Y-You mean they would have-"

"Yes."

"But, how is Alita involved in all of this?"

"She was that horrible doctor's nurse. Alita was also involved in the incident, and she too, did not want to be... 'Elminated' by the Kitakis."

Iris could not beleive what she was hearing. She had no idea Wocky went through so much trouble in his life.

"And with this incident", Pearl continued, "Alita came up with a plan. She decided to be really sweet and kind to Wocky, because she knew he was going to die from the doctor's mistake... In order to get married to him for his inheritance."

Iris gasped and said, "That's awful! How could someone do something like that?"

"I don't know... Alita is just a very greedy and selfish woman."

"... So, what happened to Wocky?"

"Wocky instantly fell in love with her and accepted her proposal."

"Wait... SHE proposed? Not Wocky?"

"Yes. Wocky had just woken up from the surgery and Alita had come in to check on him, and used his delirous state to convince him to marry her."

"How... Long did their relationship last?"

"Six months. And during all of those six months... Alita was waiting for Wocky to die, so she could take his money and run."

"Well, thank goodness that never happened!"

"Me too... Anyway, going to six months after they met, Wocky's father took the family to get a checkup at the Meraktis Clinic. When Wocky found out the bullet was still inside of him, he went ballistic."

"Oh, my!"

"He was going to go out and kill him with the family's pistol that night, but..."

"Yes?"

"... Somehow, Alita had taken the pistol from him and went after Meraktis herself."

"Oh! So I guess SHE wanted to kill the doctor too, eh?"

"Well, not exactly... She went to clinic to threaten him to give her Wocky's medical chart so she could burn it."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Because it was evidence of her being involved in Wocky's malpractice incident. If the Kitakis had seen this document, not only would the doctor be 'whacked'... Alita would have been, too."

"So she did it to save herself?"

"Yes, but she failed miserably. The doctor refused to give it to her and he choked her with a lamp cord until she fainted."

Iris gasped again.

"And, Wocky told me that to this day, she still has a scarred burn mark from that strangulation."

Iris didn't say a word.

"Are you OK, Iris?"

"Y-Yes... It's just... It sounds so gruesome."

"Yes, it was. So much so, that the doctor thought that he had killed her."

"What did he do then?"

"He went next door to Mr. Eldoon's house, stole his noodle stand and threw her body into it."

"So... He was going to use that to dispose her body? But why?"

"His car wouldn't start, so that was his last resort."

"I see."

"Anyway, Dr. Meraktis pulled the noodle stand through People Park, to throw Alita's body into the river that ran through it, until he ran into Wocky."

"What did Wocky do?"

"He was threatening to kill him, but the doctor was about to tell him that Alita was tricking him... And right before that moment, she woke up from being unconcious. She took the gun that the doctor stupidly put in there with her and shot him in the head."

"... So... She killed her own boss...?"

"Yes... All to cover up her pathetic lies."

"... I feel so sorry for Wocky. He must have been so hurt when he found all of this out."

"He was."

"So, what happened after Alita was sent to jail?"

"She was plotting revenge on Wocky... She wanted to escape prison and torture him all over again."

"How did she escape?"

"She had an accomplice... A prison guard named Larry Butz helped her escape... Because he fell into the exact same trap Wocky did."

Iris knew the name Larry Butz- That was the man staying at the temple at this moment!

"... Pearl?"

"Yes, Iris?"

"I... Um..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing... It's just that... I think I know who 'Larry Butz' is."

"Of course! He visited Hazakura Temple with Mystic Misty all those years ago, when she was called Elise Deauxnim and Larry called himself Laurice."

Iris tried to remember... And then it hit her.

"He... He was the one that wrote me that letter! He tried to hit on me back then! A-And now he's-"

"... What did you say? You know where Larry is now?"

"W-Well..."

"Please, tell me! Mr. Nick has been looking all over for him! He wants him to expose the truth about Adela Adeal!"

"Adela... Adeal?"

"Yes!"

Iris now knew that something was very wrong with the guests at the temple now.

"I... Know where they are", She said quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I know where they are!"

You do? Where? Please tell me!"

"They're... They're... Here."

"WHAT?"

"I think they're here at the temple! These two guests that came today... I think that's Larry Butz and Alita Tiala!"

"They're at the temple right now?"

"I think so... The man told me his name was Larry Butz and the woman told me her name was Adela Adeal. We were actually going to initate her into the sisterhood tonight."

"You can't! You have to tell Sister Bikini to call the initation off!"

"I can't just call it off... If I do... What if that woman tries to..."

"... Oh... Well, just go through with it anyway, play dumb with her and act like you don't know a thing."

"Alright, I will. Do you want me to tell Sister Bikini?"

"As long as you tell her to keep absoultely quiet."

OK. Well, I'll talk to you later, Pearl."

"Goodbye."

Iris put down the phone and walked back into the room absoultely terrifed, because she now knew 'Sister Clover' was a murderer.

When she got back to the main room with everyone else, everyone had left except for Sister Bikini, who was cleaning up after the tea break.

"Sister Bikini!" She said as she ran up to her, "I have to tell you something very important!"

"Yes, what is it?" Bikini asked as Iris lead her into the other room, making sure no one else could hear.

"I got off the phone with Pearl just now, and she told me something very startling."

"... What?"

Iris then told her the exact story Pearl told her just moments ago.

Bikini looked at her in shock and terror saying, "W-WHAT? T-There's a... MURDERER IN THE-"

Her adopted daughter covered her mouth and said, "Shh! Don't say it so loud! She might hear us!"

"O-Oh, Iris, what do we do? Do we call the police?"

"Pearl told me to not do anything, because Alita may try to hurt us."

"But we can't just have someone like THAT in the temple! What would Mystic Maya think?"

"I... Don't know. But, it's our duty to protect her and the other members of the Fey family, and this time is no different!"

"What about the initiation? Should we still go through with it?"

"Yes, we should. We can't let Alita know that we're on to her, so we have to keep playing dumb."

"... O-Ohhh, my poor back...!"

"Come on, Sister Bikini, let's go out to the back for some fresh air."

Iris and Bikini then walked back out to the courtyard to recover from the shock that they had just been given.

September 5

Hazakura Temple- Alita's Room

"I can't BELEIVE you almost exposed me in front of those nuns!" Alita snapped at Larry, "Don't you realize how close I came to getting thrown back in that jail cell?"

"I-I'm sorry, babe, it's just-"

Alita then started crying fake tears again and said, "D-Don't you love me, my little Larry-Parry...? You don't want me to go back to prison, do you...?"

"No, I don't", Larry answered, "I'm doing everything to protect you... And to get back at that Wocky guy that framed you."

Alita's blood boiled at the mention of Wocky's name.

"P-Please, Larry, you have to stop that terrible Wocky Kitaki from hurting other innocent young women such as I!"

"I'm trying, I really am!"

"Well, you're not trying hard enough!"

"I promise you, Alita, the next time I see him..."

He then took out a gun that she had given him and said, "... He's dead."

"Good", She said with an invisible evil grin.

Alita had manipulated Larry so much to the point where he was willing to kill someone just for her sake.

"Well", He said as he put the gun away, "I'm gonna go head back to my room for a snooze."

"I'll see you later, then", She said as he left the room.

When the door shut, her expression changed to a cruel smile.

"This has been all too easy", Alita said in a dark and sadistic tone, "That idiot Larry Butz has been following my every order since the first day I met him! He's just as stupid as that brat Wocky Kitaki!"

As she looked at the nun clothing that she had to wear on her bed, she growled in disgust.

"I can't beleive I have to become some lowlife nun just to hide from those brainless cops! It's disgusting, really..."

As she took her clothes off to put them on, she continued her psychotic rant to herself.

"I hope I never see Wocky again! He ruined me! I could've had all the riches in the world, but I was stopped by his toad-brained attorney... Apollo Justice."

"I thought I had the absolute PERFECT plan! EVERYTHING was in perfect condition to put the blame all on that stupid boy, but SOMEHOW, Mr. Justice managed to figure out absolutely EVERYTHING in one trial!"

She was starting to go into a crazed rage at this point.

"And that doctor... Pal Merakits... He didn't help matters either. What a disgusting and slimy old man he was..."

She then scratched her neck, as she did completely out of habit when his name was ever mentioned.

"... Left this godforsaken scar upon my neck. It is a further reminder of all the unjust incidents that have happened to me during all of this time."

"... I did the world a favor when I killed him. He was going to leave me to die... But little did he know... And what he would never know... Is that I had the last laugh in the end."

Iris was in the hallway as she heard Alita's monologe faintly from behind the door.

_"S-She... Pearl was right! This woman really is Alita Tiala! I-I have to hear what else she is saying!"_

She put her ear to the door as she continued to hear Alita speak.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this facade up... It's making me sick acting this sweet all the time! I just want to find that stupid brat and get the revenge that I oh so deserve!"

"I... Almost had the chance, but he exposed me, and I had no choice but to flee. But next time... I'm not taking any chances. I'll make sure he suffers just as much as I."

When Alita had finished putting on the nun's kimono, demon warding hood and shoes, she approached the door and decided to head back out.

_"Uh, oh, she's coming to the door! I have to leave fast!"_

Iris quickly hurried away to the other side of the hallway as Alita opened the door and walked out of the room.

She looked at her and said, "Sister Iris?"

The older nun turned around slowly and said, "Y-Yes?"

"Do I look OK in this? Did I put it on correctly?"

_"H-H... How does she change personalities so quickly?" _Iris thought as she was amazed by Alita's sudden change in attiude compared to when she heard her venon infused banter in her room.

"Yes, it looks great on you!" She answered.

"That's good."

They both said nothing as they stared into each other's eyes.

Iris could almost sense Alita's darkness in her gaze.

_"I... Wouldn't be surprised if Mystic Ami's spirit rejected her prayer tonight."_

When a woman was considered to be too consumed with darkness, the spirit of Mystic Ami Fey would reject her prayer during the initiation by sending great pain through her body.

According to Mystic Ami, only women with the purest of hearts were allowed to become nuns and protect the Kurain Master and her family.

"I... Have to go help Sister Bikini in the courtyard now", Iris said as she began to leave the scene, "I'll see you later."

When Iris was gone, Alita decided to follow her sneakily.

_"Maybe she has some dirt on Wocky and his... Ugh, I don't even want to say it..."_


	18. Chapter 18

September 5, 5:23 PM

Kitaki Mansion- Living Room

"WHAT?" Plum and Winfred said in shock as Pearl told them what Iris had said on the phone.

"Yes", She answered, "Trucy was right! Larry and Alita really WERE hiding near Kurain Village!"

"And at your sister's temple no less!" Plum said.

"Are you going to tell Mr. Wright?" Winfred asked.

"No", Pearl said, "I want to wait until Wocky and I get there, and then I'll get Mr. Nick to come in and help me expose her. She's bound to have Psyche Locks, and he's the only one that can break them."

"What about you? You have a magatama, don't you?"

Pearl looked at her sky blue stone and said, "Yes, but it doesn't have any spiritual energy. Mr. Nick's magatama is special, because it had belonged to Mystic Maya beforehand."

"Oh."

"I... Just can't believe that they managed to trick Iris and Sister Bikini like they did! I hope during the initiation tonight, Mystic Ami's spirit rejects Alita's prayer all but good!"

"Initiation? For what?"

"Women that want to join the Hazakura Temple sisterhood have to go through an initiation. They have to wear the nun's kimono and demon warding hood. Once they put this on, they go to a shrine at the temple where they pray to the spirit of Mystic Ami Fey."

"Wait", Plum interrupted, "Isn't Mystic Ami's spirit inside the urn that you have in your room?"

"Well, yes, in a symbolic sense. In reality, her spirit is among the fallen in the other-world. Anyway, if a woman is accepted into the sisterhood, she is blessed by the spirit and is allowed to join. However, if the woman is deemed to be too close to the dark side... Mystic Ami becomes furious and gives the woman an intense amount of physical and psychological pain."

"Oh, my! The sisterhood is taken quite seriously, isn't it?"

"Yes, very much so. And, the closer to darkness the woman is... The more pain they get."

"What is the pain like?"

"Sister Bikini has told me that women that are rejected by Mystic Ami go into screaming fits of pain... Convulsing and shaking about wildly. When the spirit tortures them psychologically she shows their most painful memories..."

"That's... Disturbing", Winfred said, "Why would an otherwise benevolent spirit do such a thing?"

"Because protecting the Fey Clan's Master is taken extremely seriously, and if Mystic Ami sees the person as possessing a large sum of darkness, it's used as a punishment."

Wocky came into the room from doing paperwork in his office and said, "What's going on? I heard yelling."

"Iris said that Larry and Alita are at Hazakura Temple!" Pearl said to him.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT? W-We... WE HAVE TO GO DOWN THERE NOW!"

"Wocky, we can't! What about Rosa missing school?"

"We can leave the kids here with Mom and Pops!"

"But we were going to go as a family to visit my sister!"

"I don't want my kids around some... DAMN MURDERER!"

Wocky was shaking in rage because of the fact that Alita was near his wife's territory, and he wasn't going to dare let Pearl take Rosa and William down there with them.

"Well, fine, we can go down there tomorrow, then! But Rosa will be awfully disappointed that she can't see her aunt."

"There's always another time, girl. We have to deal with this situation first! Now, we gotta call Nick and tell him to meet us at your old place... Kurain Village, right? Is that where he was headed?"

"Yes. Now that I know Alita is at the temple, I'd rather stay with Mystic Maya. She won't be able to find us there."

"Didn't you say the temple was nearby?"

"Yes, it's only about half an hour away, I think."

Wocky then left the room to pack his suitcase.

"I'm going to pack my stuff tonight! I wanna leave outta here as soon as possible in the mornin'!"

Pearl sighed and said, "Oh, alright."

She then turned to her in-laws and said, "He's really fired up about this, isn't he?"

"I reckon so", Winfred answered, "Alita's been consuming him for so long, that he finally wants to confront her and end it."

Plum nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'll go call Mr. Nick and tell him we're going to meet him at Kurain Village tomorrow", Pearl said as she walked out to the phone.

September 5

Wright Anything Agency

"Have you finished packing your bags for tomorrow?" Phoenix asked Trucy.

"Yes, Daddy", She answered as she carried her suitcases through the hallway.

"I'm sure Apollo is back at his apartment packing up too."

"You sure, Daddy?"

"... Ha ha, I hope so."

Suddenly the phone rang, and Trucy ran over to answer it.

"Hello?" She said when she picked it up.

"Hello, Trucy", Pearl voiced answered back.

"Pearl! Have you found anything out about Larry and Alita?"

"Actually... Yes, I have."

Trucy turned to her adoptive father and said, "Daddy, Pearl says she's found leads on Larry and Alita!"

She then put it on speaker phone so he could hear what Pearl was saying.

"So", Trucy said as she turned back to the phone, "Tell us everything!"

"Well", Pearl began, "Iris told me that they are staying at Hazakura Temple, with Alita pretending to want to become a nun."

"You've got to be kidding me", Phoenix said.

"Little does she know that Mystic Ami will reject her prayer during the initiation."

"An initiation? I had no idea. What's it about, Pearls?"

Pearl then explained the Hazakura Temple sisterhood initiation to Phoenix and Trucy like she did with Wocky's parents earlier.

"That sounds so scary!" Trucy said in fear, "H-Has... Has anyone been killed by this?"

"Fortunately, no", Pearl answered, "But Sister Bikini did tell me that the women who are rejected are left in very shaken and fragile states for a very long time afterward."

"I don't blame them!"

"Who would have thought that Mystic Ami had such a temper?" Phoenix laughed.

"Daddy, it's not funny!" Trucy cried, "How would you feel if it was ME getting tortured by a spirit?"

"Don't worry", He said, "You don't have a dark soul, so you won't get tortured."

"O-Of course not!"

"Anyway", Pearl continued, "I was just going to tell you that, and to tell you that Wocky and I will be joining you in Kurain Village tomorrow."

"I thought you weren't coming until Friday", Phoenix said.

"I know, but Wocky wants to be there as soon as possible... He really wants to 'rip Alita a new one'."

"... I-I see."

"Well, Mystic Ami will probably do that first!" Trucy said, "After being rejected by her and all."

"You're right, but I haven't told Wocky about that yet."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else?" Phoenix asked again.

"Oh, no, that's all. I'll see you all tomorrow, then."

When Pearl was gone, Trucy looked at Phoenix again.

"This is not good", She said, "Alita might hurt Pearl's sister! And all those innocent nuns at that temple! We have to help them!"

"I know, Trucy. It'll definitely be hard seeing that both Alita and Larry will have Psyche Locks on them."

"Does that magatama still work?"

Phoenix pulled the object out and said, "It's lost quite a bit of its power since I last used it..."

"Oh... So, how do you get its power back?"

"I have to get Pearls to do that- She was the one who gave it power in the first place."

"Wow! She's really strong, isn't she?"

"Yes... Her spiritual power is one of the strongest of the Fey Clan. Maya outclasses her by a very small margin."

"That's so cool! It's like how Uncle Valant outclasses me in magic by a very small margin!"

"Sure, I guess it's like that."

They then both headed out the building as Phoenix said, "Shall we go out for dinner, Trucy?"

"Oh, OK", She answered as she shut the door behind them.

September 5

Kitaki Mansion- Backyard

Wocky and Pearl sat outside on the patio alone while Plum and Winfred watched Rosa and William inside.

Pearl had just finished telling Wocky about Alita's plan of disguising herself as a nun at the temple and going through with the sisterhood initiation.

"Why the hell does she want to be a nun?" Wocky asked in shock, "She can't because they aren't allowed to have sex, and believe me, I know she has!"

Pearl looked at him and said, "... Not with you, right?"

"No way! But I have a feeling she did it with a ton of guys before she was with me, and I bet she's screwing that Larry Butz guy too!"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway, she's only doing this because she's trying to cover her tracks!"

"She sure has failed in doing that."

"Her plan will surely fail... Mainly because Mystic Ami will reveal Alita as the evil woman she really is."

"W-What do you mean, Pea?"

Pearl then explained about the initiation again.

Wocky laughed and said, "Wow, looks like this spirit's gonna do most of the dirty work for me!"

"I don't know", Pearl replied, "Alita's psyche is probably so damaged that it might not even affect her at all."

"I dunno... She sure flipped out when Apollo revealed her as the real killer during my trial."

Wocky remembered Alita holding her head with her hands, screaming as feathers exploded from her dress.

"... I still have no idea how the hell her dress did that", He said to himself.

"Huh?" She asked.

"O-Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about when Alita broke down in court. Her dress exploded feathers while she screamed."

"... What? How is that even possible?"

"I have no idea. She probably has some freaky powers or something."

Pearl frowned in confusion.

"I wonder if they've done that initiation yet", Pearl said as she changed her facial expression back to normal.

"Probably not", Wocky answered, "Maybe Iris will call you if something weird happens."

"You're right."

"Mama!"

The two both turned to see their little Rosa walk towards them from inside the house.

"What is it, Rosa?" Pearl asked gently.

"I-Is it true that... I can't go see Auntie Iris with you and Papa tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but there's something going on down there and it's too dangerous for someone your age to be there."

"... C-Could I stay with Cousin Maya at least? Please? I just wanna see my Auntie."

Pearl looked at her sadly- She was terrified to take the children to Kurain Village, because she thought that Alita might hunt them down and kidnap them.

But then she thought of Maya- She knew that Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy would also be there, and then felt a little better that she could leave Rosa and William in their hands.

"_I can trust Mystic Maya in looking after the children... She's the Master! And also, if Alita did start snooping around the village she could hide them somewhere with her."_

Pearl then sighed and said, "... Oh, alright. You and William can come with us. However, you're going to stay with Mystic Maya while we tend to adult matters with your Auntie Iris."

"Yay!" Rosa said happily, "I'll be sure to be on my best behavior!"

"That's good", Her mother said with a smile.

She then went back inside to tell her grandparents.

"What're you thinkin'?" Wocky said in anger, "W-Wha... What if something happens to them?"

"Don't worry", Pearl answered, "They're in good hands with Mystic Maya."

"Well they better be! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my kids."

"Wocky..."

They both looked at each other in silence.

"Wocky, nothing bad will happen! Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, I do, but... We're gonna be face to face with a cold blooded killer out there... And it scares me that my kids will be near."

"Like I said, Mystic Maya wouldn't dare let anyone near Rosa and William. She even told me once that she would guard them with her life, just like she would always do for me."

"Alright, I trust you then."

Wocky then got up and said, "I've gotta go back to working on those papers now."

"Alright", Pearl said, "I'll see you later."

When Wocky left the room, Pearl went back inside to find Rosa.


	19. Chapter 19

September 5, 8:00 PM

Hazakura Temple- Main Hall

Everyone was standing in the hall, getting ready for the initiation of 'Sister Clover'.

"Are you scared, Sister Clover?" Sister Lily asked, "I remember my initiation.. I was so scared, but it went by so fast that I didn't know I got into the sisterhood!"

"No", She answered, "I've seen a lot of things in my life. I'm not scared of anything."

"Wow! You're so brave!"

_"Give me a break."_

Soon Sister Iris and Sister Bikini walked in.

"It's time", Bikini said, "Everyone, follow me into the shrine."

As everyone headed outside to Mystic Ami's shrine, Alita was thinking about what might happen to her.

_"This is all so crazy. There's no way a spirit is going to speak to me during this! These crazy nuns are making all of this up!"_

September 5

Hazakura Temple- Shrine

Sister Iris opened the door to the entrance of the shrine. It looked like the lobby of the channeling chamber in Fey Manor with it's wooden floors and ancient Japanese scrolls hanging on the wall.

The younger nuns sat in the chairs nearby while Sister Bikini lead Alita to the door of the shrine.

"Are you ready, Ms. Adeal?" The older woman asked.

"Yes", Alita responded.

They headed inside the room and they got ready to go through the initiation.

Bikini and Alita sat on the floor in the position she asked her to do- Kneeling before a statue of Mystic Ami with her hands clasped together.

"What happens now?" Alita asked.

"Just close your eyes and the spirit will come."

She listened to her and did as she was told.

Soon Alita felt a wave of heat come into the room, with the spirit's voice chanting a haunting melody.

Bikini opened her eyes and saw Mystic Ami before her, looking intensely at the 'nun to be'.

Suddenly the spirit began to become enraged as she sensed Alita's darkness and lunged at her.

Bikini watched in horror as Alita screamed in pain as Ami possessed her and began to torture her darkened soul.

"This soul", Ami's ominous voice echoed, "I sense... Greed... Vanity... Jealousy... A soul such is this is not welcome into the Fey Family..."

Alita writhed wildly as the spirit continued to torture her with seering physical pain, as well as flooding her mind with horrible, painful memories...

... Her mother being neglectful and selfish, her father leaving her, her disgusting step-father...

... And wronging Wocky all those years ago.

The sister proceeded to chant a incantation to make Mystic Ami calm down so she could return to the otherworld.

When all was finally calm, Bikini began to panic as she saw Alita lying on the floor lifeless.

"Sister Bikini!"

She turned around to see Iris coming into the room very fast.

"Sister Iris, you were right!" Bikini said as she went over to Alita's body, "This woman really is evil! What do we do?"

"Mystic Maya would know what to do", She responded as she picked up the other girl, "I think we should call her and see."

"Yes, yes, we should do that!"

Bikini then left the room and headed to the nearest phone.

"What's going on?" Sister Lily asked her, "Did something go wrong?"

"No time to explain! I have to speak with Mystic Maya immediately!"

The younger nuns all looked at each other in fear- If Mystic Maya had to be involved, it could not have been a good sign.

Larry was among them, worrying that something bad had happened to Alita.

Iris came out of the shrine, holding Alita in her arms. Her hood came down from her head, showing her dyed black hair. Her normal hair color was starting to become more noticeable now.

Larry ran up to her and cried, "Adela! W-What... What's happened to her?"

Iris looked at him and said, "The initiation went horribly wrong... Mystic Ami sensed great evil in this woman. You best be careful, Mr. Butz."

"Adela isn't evil!" He said, "She's the sweetest woman I've ever met! She loves me dearly!"

Iris didn't answer as she thought, "_Pearl was right... But, how are we going to keep Ms. Ade- I mean, Ms. Tiala- from trying to attack us? Hopefully Mystic Maya will find a way."_

She continued back outside back to the main hall of the temple to take Alita back to her room.

September 5

Hazakura Temple- Main Hall

Bikini was dialing the phone to get in touch with Maya, with the other nuns with her.

"I'm really scared, Sister Bikini!" Sister Daisy cried, "Mystic Ami rejected Sister Clover! She must be evil, then!"

The older woman hushed her and said, "It's alright."

Bikini then waited for Maya to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mystic Maya, you must come to the temple at once! Something terrible has happened!"

"What, do you need me to help you carry something again?"

"No, no! It's something VERY bad!"

"Well, what is it?"

"One of the nuns here has been rejected, and we discovered from Pearl that she is a murderer that has escaped from prison!"

"... Oh, no, you mean Alita Tiala?"

"Y-You knew?"

"Of course! Pearly told me about her too! She told me to keep my eyes open for her, and it looks like she was right about her being near here!"

Bikini whimpered in a worried tone.

"It's alright, Sister Bikini. I'm going to come down there and check things out. Hopefully it won't be too much of a challenge to get her set straight."

"Oh, thank you, Mystic Maya! And please, hurry!"

When she hung up the phone, the nun sighed and said, "Oh, what horrible things have come upon us..."

September 5

Kitaki Mansion- Rosa's Bedroom

"Mama", Rosa asked as Pearl was putting her to bed, "What Auntie Iris like? Is she like you?"

"Of course", Her mother answered, "She's my older sister, after all! Though she's a bit more of a pushover than I am."

"What's that mean?"

"It just means that she lets things effect her more easily. She's more sensitive than me, that's all."

"Oh... What do you think I'll be like as a grownup, Mama?"

Pearl tried to imagine Rosa as an adult, but it was very hard for her to do so.

"I'm not sure", She answered, "You have so many different qualities and traits that you could be anything."

"Wow! Well, I promise that I'll be as pretty and kind as you, Mama!"

Rosa's mother laughed lightly and said, "I hope so too."

She then tucked her under her pink blanket, kissed her forehead and said, "It's time for you to go to sleep now, Rosa. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright", Rosa responded, "Goodnight, Mama."

As soon as she saw Rosa close her eyes, Pearl walked out of the room and went downstairs back to her bedroom.

September 5

Kitaki Mansion- Wocky And Pearl's Bedroom

When Pearl returned to her bedroom, she saw Wocky finishing up packing his things for their trip tomorrow.

"Are the kids asleep?" He asked.

"Yes", She answered, "Rosa went to sleep just a few minutes ago. She's so excited about meeting Iris tomorrow."

"She sure is."

Pearl then began to get apprehensive again as she said, "I just hope things go well tomorrow... And we'll put that horrid woman in jail."

Wocky walked up closer to her and said, "Don't worry, baby, everything's gonna be OK. We're gonna have Alita behind bars in no time."

"Pearl!"

The couple looked up to see Plum come into the room saying, "There's a phone call for you, dear."

Pearl took the phone from her and says, "Hello?"

"Pearl, we have just finished the nun initiation with Ms. Tiala... And it was just as you said- She _did_ fail it and Mystic Ami rejected her severely!"

"Really? What happened to her?"

"She's currently knocked out from the shock of it all. She's in her room recovering. Sister Bikini also alerted Mystic Maya about this and she's coming to the temple to check things out."

"Oh, no, this is terrible!"

Pearl then turned to Wocky and said, "We should go to the temple NOW!"

"Why? I thought we weren't-"

"Hazakura Temple is in danger! We should-"

Iris then cut in and said, "Don't worry, Pearl, you don't need to come tonight. Mystic Maya is on her way and will get things sorted out. Just take it easy until tomorrow, OK?"

"... A-Alright, Iris. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

When Pearl hung up the phone, she took Wocky into the living room continuing their conversation.

September 5

Hazakura Temple- Alita's Room

Alita is still unconscious as Larry sat by her bedside in hysterics.

"Alita... Please... Wake up! You can't be..."

Suddenly he sees her eyes open slowly.

"Oh, thank goodness! Are you alright, Alita?"

Alita sat up, looked around and asked, "What happened? Why... Am I here? Wasn't I doing that initation thing?"

"Yes", Larry answered, "But the nuns said that you were rejected by Mystic Ami and that she knocked you out!"

"What?"

"Yeah! A-And they also said that this meant that you were evil, and they're gonna get Maya to investigate you!"

Alita's expression changes to pure anger as she says, "How could you let this happen? I had EVERYTHING fool proof, and those nuns figured me out!"

She then stands up and says, "Something must be done about this..."

She leaves the room in anger, ready to confront the nuns herself.

"Alita!" Larry said in a worried tone, "Wait, you can't do this!"

"And why not?"

"Because... Who knows what kind of freaky powers they have! They knocked you out with a SPIRIT, for crying out loud!"

"I don't care", Alita responded, "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

When Alita left the room, Larry was in total shock about everything that was going on. He didn't want to beleive what Iris had told him, but things were starting to get ugly at this point.


	20. Chapter 20

September 5, 9:00 PM

Hazakura Temple

Maya stepped onto the grounds of Hazakura Temple and headed to the shrine to meet up with Iris and Bikini. When she got there she was greeted by Bikini running up to her frantically.

"Mystic Maya!" She shouted as she moved her short legs as fast as she could, "Thank goodness you're here! You've got to come with us to examine Alita! Great evil was sensed in her soul!"

"Just relax, Sister Bikini, I've got everything under control. Now, just take me to her and I'll get things settled."

"I took Ms. Tiala into her room after she fainted", Iris explained as she lead the other two women down the hallway, "So she should still be there recovering."

"I see", Maya responded, "Well, let's get going and see what's going on."

They continued down the hallway to the guest room where Alita was staying until they saw someone walking towards them in the distance. When the figure got closer they recognized it as another nun, but she approached them in a very hostile manner.

"You!" She shouted as the other women finally realized that she was Alita, "Why did you nuns let that demented spirit attack me? I thought you were supposed to be peaceful people!"

Bikini walked up to her and responded, "Mystic Ami sensed great evil in your spirit, and thus deemed you as unfit to become a member of our sisterhood. Someone filled with such greed and vanity are not welcome here."

Alita started to become even more angry as she listened to the older woman's words.

"Are you kidding me? I am not evil! You are all insane! You are the ones who are evil! You got some psychotic spirit to attack me!"

"Pearl told us everything about you!" Iris said as she stood in front of her superior, "She said you murdered a doctor and blamed Wocky for it! And on top of that, you tried to take advantage of him! If that isn't evil than I don't know what is!"

Alita suddenly pulled out a pistol from out of her kimono and pointed it at Iris.

"Oh, really? So, that little slut told you of all of my plans, eh? Well, you'd best watch what you say, Ms. Iris... Or else you might get hurt."

Bikini screamed in terror as she ran away from the scene. Maya went over to Iris and pushed her out of the way and told her to leave the area as well. When Iris was gone Maya faced Alita with an intense glare.

"No one gets away with insulting Pearly... Trust me, you'll regret it."

She then got into a fighting stance that she learned from watching "The Steel Samurai" all those years ago. She could never forget the time that she learned it in order to defend herself.

"You make me laugh, you know that?" Alita said with a condescending smirk, "For someone who is supposed to me a Master... You're quite a joke. You think you can take me down with moves from a children's show? Please."

Maya then summoned all the power she could and attempted to throw a punch at Alita. She missed as Alita dashed away outside of the temple. Maya then began to chase after her to finish what she had started. Back in the shrine room, the younger nuns were terrified about what was going on as they clamored against each other.

"It's alright, young ones", Sister Bikini said, "Everything will be fine. Mystic Maya has everything taken care of."

"But there's a bad woman here!" One of the children said fearfully.

Iris went up to her and reassured her that everything will be fine as long as Mystic Maya is around. She then decided to leave the room to go outside and find Alita and Maya for herself. When she realizes that they had disappeared from their previous location, she began to panic.

"_Oh no", _She thought as she began to look around for where they could have gone off to, _"They're gone! I've got to go find them!"_

As Iris began to walk down the hallway, she saw Larry appear from the corner on the other side of the hallway calling for Alita. He turned his head and saw her, and then began to approach her.

"Oh, Mr. Butz", Iris said to him, "Is something wrong?"

"Alita's gone missing!" Larry responded, "Have you seen her?"

"I did, but she ran off with Mystic Maya. I hope something bad doesn't happen. Ms. Tiala threatened me with a gun and now I think she's threatening Mystic Maya!"

Larry looked at Iris in shock and said, "Why would she do that? Alita is a good girl, she would never do things like that!"

Iris sighed at how naive Larry was about the whole situation.

"Mr. Butz... I'm sorry, but if what Pearl told me was correct, Alita is in fact a convicted murderer. That's not exactly a 'good girl' to me."

The man's lip quivered- He knew that Alita was in jail, but she told him that she was framed by Wocky. Larry thought Iris' accusations were ludicrous.

"I... I don't believe you!"

He then ran away to the exit of the temple to continue searching for Alita. Iris became worried and wanted to follow him, but she was too afraid too, since she didn't want to put herself in danger, so she reported back to Sister Bikini. When she walked back into the shrine room Bikini looked at her in worry.

"Sister Iris, are you alright? You didn't find Ms. Tiala or Mystic Maya?"

No, I didn't", Iris responded, "But I ran into Mr. Butz... He was quite... Distraught."

"What do you mean?"

"He says that Ms. Tiala really loves him, and that he feels the same for her. I tried to explain that she's only going to hurt him, but he didn't listen."

Sister Bikini's face was contorted in a sad expression. She remembered Larry vaguely from when he was a witness in Iris' trial sixteen years ago. He seemed like someone who was a hopeless romantic and had no luck with winning any woman's heart. However, she didn't really appreciate that he wrote a threatening letter to Iris, but she realized that he didn't mean it that way.

"I really hope that he sees the error in his ways", She said finally after lingering in her own thoughts, "Mr. Butz doesn't seem like a bad fellow, but he sure is naive."

"I agree", Iris replied, "I hope he learns his lesson after all of this."

The nuns then continued to comfort the younger ones in an attempt to ease their fear of the fact that there was a murderer on the grounds of their cherished land.


	21. Chapter 21

September 6

8:00 AM

Kitaki Mansion

Wocky and Pearl both wake up the next morning to their alarm clock. Pearl is the first to get up as she turns the alarm up and prepares to go get Rosa and William up.

"Wocky", Pearl said to her husband as she stood in the doorway, "I'm going to get the children up. You'd best get up too. It's eight o'clock."

When she was gone, Wocky got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He was not going to go on a long car trip on an empty stomach.

Pearl had arrived in Rosa's bedroom. The little girl was still asleep in her bed. Her mother walked up to her slowly and softly told her to get up. Rosa then got up upon hearing Pearl's voice.

"Good morning, Mama", She said, "So, when are we leaving to see Mystic Maya?"

"As soon as we have breakfast", Pearl answered, "Gramma and I are going to make a great breakfast before we head out."

"Oh, boy!"

Pearl then grabbed Rosa gently and said, "Now, let's get you dressed."

She got Rosa's clothes and helped her put them on, but she pushed her away.

"Mama!" She said, "I can dress myself!"

"Oh?" Her mother asked, "Well, show me how much better you've gotten then."

Rosa got the dress that pearl was holding and she pulled it over her head. However, she didn't realize that there were buttons and her head couldn't go through.

"Mama, help! I'm stuck!"

'Just pull it off and undo the buttons', Pearl said.

The little girl did what her mother told her and looked for the buttons on the dress.

"Oh!"

Rosa undid the buttons with somewhat small difficulty and put the dress on properly this time.

"Good job, Rosa!" Her mother said as she watched her button up the dress again, "You're getting a lot better with dressing yourself!"

"Of course, Mama", Rosa boasted, "I am almost a grownup!"

Pearl laughed gently and said, "Not quite, Rosa. You still have thirteen years left until that happens."

Rosa pouted, "Aww, that's way too long to wait!"

"Well, it will go by a lot faster than you think, Rosa. I remember feeling the same way when I was a child. My, did the time go fast!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on Rosa's door. Pearl got up to answer it and it was Wocky standing in the door frame with William standing next to him.

"Mom says that breakfast is ready", He said.

'Alright, then, let's go", Pearl responded as they all headed downstairs to meet with Plum and Winfred for breakfast.

When they got there, Plum was preparing the table while Winfred was sitting on the couch in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Let me help you, Mother Plum", Pearl said as she went into the kitchen to get more plates and utensils.

"Oh, that would be lovely", Plum answered when she headed back into the kitchen with her.

"Let's go the living room, Rosa and Will", Wocky said, taking the children there and sat next to his father.

"You all should be careful on your trip", Winfred whispered to Wocky, "This is a pretty dangerous situation. Better make sure those kids are well taken care of."

"I will", Wocky said to him.

Winfred then looked at his granddaughter and grandson softly.

"You kids better be on your best behavior for Maya alright? Don't give her any trouble."

"Don't worry, Grandpops", Rosa said, "We'll be good! I promise!"

Plum and Pearl appeared into the room and and said, "Breakfast is ready!"

"We're having the works this morning!" Plum said heartily.

Everyone in the room got up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

September 6

Kurain Village

On the grounds of the Fey estate, Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy are searching for Maya.

"I hope she's still here", Phoenix said, "It's really important that we find her so she can help us with what is going on."

"I know, Daddy", Trucy added, "Alia is causing so much trouble at the temple that I just can't stand it!"

"Why don't we ask that woman over there if she knows anything?" Apollo asked as he pointed at an old lady with medium robes on.

They proceed to walk over to the woman and she in turn was a bit shocked to see them.

"Oh!" The woman shrieked with a jolt, "You scared the daylights out of me!"

"It's alright, ma'am", Apollo said, "We're just looking for Maya."

The older medium glared at the younger lawyer in contempt. Apollo stepped back a little and shook his hands.

"What did I do? I-I-"

"How dare you not address Mystic Maya by her proper title? All members of the Fey family are to be labeled as such!"

"I'm sorry!" Apollo said as the woman scolded him, "I didn't know! Really!"

"He really didn't know", Phoenix said to the scathing old lady, "But maybe I should have told him before we arrived here. My fault, I guess."

The lady looked at Phoenix and smiled.

"It's quite alright, dear", She said in a very different tone than before, "Is Mystic Pearl doing alright? It's been a long time since I've heard from her."

"Yes, she's fine", Phoenix answered, "Anyway, could you tell us if... Mystic Maya... Is around?"

The woman shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not. She's head off to Hazakura Temple last night to attend to some business with Sister Bikini and Sister Iris. She still hasn't returned, and I am rather worried..."

The former ace attorney started to become concerned with her comment. What if Maya was in danger? He did not want to see her suffer again like she had under the hands of Shelly DeKiller and the death of her mother.

"Daddy, we have to go to Hazakura Temple NOW!" Trucy exclaimed urgently, "We have to hurry!"

"I'll save some seats at the bus stop", Apollo said as he headed over there.

"Wait, Polly!"

The magician girl began to run after her older brother, not wanting to waste any more time dilly dallying. Phoenix then turned his heel and bid the village elder farewell.

When they got on the bus, the trio sat down in their seats and got comfortable for the ride.

"I'm going to call Pearls and ask her what's going on", Phoenix said to the others as he pulled out his phone and dialed his friend's number.

"I really hope things will be OK", Trucy added, "I'm really worried about Maya!"

"I think it'll be alright", Apollo said to Trucy, "Maya seems pretty strong, I guess. I think she'll be able to stand her ground."

Phoenix' phone finally got through to Pearl as she said on the other line, "Hello?"

"Pearls, we're on our way to Hazakura Temple. Maya isn't at Kurain Village. An elder said that she left last night and still hasn't come back."

"Oh no. Mr. Nick, what did the elder say?"

"She said that she was going to do business with Bikini and Iris. I can definitely assume that they cornered Alita and Larry."

Pearl sighed and answered, "Well, we're about head there ourselves. Wocky and I will be there as soon as possible, and we meet up with Mystic Maya there."

"Sounds good to me, Pearls. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Mr. Nick."

"Is everything alright?" Apollo asked.

"Pearls is on her way to the temple now. When we get there we will meet up with her to find Maya."

"Alright!" Trucy said, "We're gonna totally blow the caps off of Alita! Poor Larry, though."

"Yeah", Phoenix said with a sigh, "He seems to never catch a break, does he?"

September 6

Kitaki Mansion

Wocky, Pearl, Rosa and William are leaving their home to begin heading for Hazakura Temple. Plum and Winfred stand beside the window of the driver's seat and bid them farewell before they drive off.

"You all be safe on your trip, OK?" Plum said to them, "If anything happens, please let us know."

"It'll be alright, Mom", Wocky replied, "As long as we've got things under control with Nick, Maya, Pollo and Shorty, we'll have Alita nabbed in no time!"

"I hope you're right, son", Winfred said, "This won't be an easy feat, I'm sure. That Alita is mighty slick."

"I know, Pops. I promise when we come back, all of this stuff will be resolved!"

With that comment, Wocky pulled out of the driveway and head for Kurain Village as their first stop. Since they do not want the kids to be in danger at Hazakura Temple with Alita running around, they decided that it would be safer to let the villagers take care of them.

September 6

Hazakura Temple

Deep within the basement of Hazakura Temple, there existed a punishment chamber. It was essentially a jail cell where they kept unruly individuals that dared to cause trouble to the nuns. Usually the prisoner would be kept there until they had contacted the proper authorities to take them away.

Alita Tiala was currently being held here. And she was not happy about it. The fight between her and Maya previously had ended with the spirit medium winning and she had gotten Iris and Bikini to lock her in the cell. Larry had just walked in, making sure that nobody else was in the room. He then took a seat and started to talk to his "girlfriend".

"Alita, what happened? I was so worried about you! I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Something bad pretty much DID happen to me", Alita replied harshly, "These stupid nuns and ghost whisperers locked me up in here!"

She then put on fake tears and cried, "They think I'm a criminal! I don't deserve to be in here!"

Larry looked at her completely helpless. He did not know what to do to help her. Alita noticed this and she got a devilish smirk on her face.

"Larry", She said in the sugary sweet tone she usually used with him, "Please, get me out of here! You have to get the jail cell key from Ms. Iris! She's the one that locked me in here!"

The hapless man was pretty reluctant to comply because he wanted to help Alita but he also did not want to hurt Iris. He felt like he was in a major conflict.

"Well", He said as he took a deep breath, "I... I'll do it. I don't want to keep seeing my Alita Baby in here! I'll save you!"

He then dashed out of the room like a hero on a mission. Alita watched him go and smiled her evil smile once again.

"_You__ are__ so __easy __to __fool__", _She thought, _"__I__'__ve __got __you__ right i__n__ the__ palm __of__ my__ hands__... __Larry __Butz__."_


	22. Chapter 22

September 6, 10:00 AM

Kurain Village

Upon arriving in Kurain Village, Wocky and Pearl head to Fey Manor with their son and daughter in tow. They knew that the village elders would take very good care of them while they were at Hazakura Temple helping everyone there deal with Alita. They approached the door of the mansion and Pearl knocked on the door. One of the elders answers the door and smiles.

"Ah, Mystic Pearl!" The woman said as she bowed graciously, "We have been expecting you! Mystic Maya had informed us that you would bring your children here to stay with us."

"That is correct, Mystic Opal", Pearl responded when she walked inside the building with Wocky behind her.

Opal gave Wocky a curious look. She had known about his relationship with Pearl in the past and even attending their wedding seven years ago. However, she never really approved of their relationship and she kept quiet about it because she didn't want to cause conflict.

"This is a big place!" Rosa said, pointing at all the decorations in the room and looking at the high ceilings. She then looked back at her mother and asked, "But I thought Mystic Maya would be here, Mama!"

"She had to go to Hazakura Temple ahead of us, Rosa", Pearl answered, "So you and William are going to stay with Mystic Opal."

"Aww!" The little girl whined, "But I wanted to see Mystic Maya!"

"Don't worry, young Rosa", Opal said, "You are in good hands with me. I have been close to the Fey family for years, so your mother has deep trust and respect for me. Isn't that right, Mystic Pearl?"

"Indeed, Mystic Opal", Pearl said with a smile.

The group continued to walk through the Fey's home to get to the den area, when Opal gasped, as if she remembered something.

"Ah, yes! I should have told your earlier, Mystic Pearl- And, umm... Wilkee, was it?"

"Wocky, ma'am. Or just Wallace if you'd prefer my real name."

"... Anyway, Mr. Phoenix Wright stopped by earlier with a woman in strange clothes and a man wearing a red vest. They were looking for Mystic Maya. But, the red vested man was so rude! He didn't even address Mystic Maya properly!"

"Mr. Justice and Trucy!" Pearl said, "They told me earlier about Mystic Maya being missing!"

"Yes, we were worried about her too, Mystic Pearl", Opal sighed, "But she had called us a little while ago and said that she had gone to Hazakura Temple because they were having an emergency situation! She said that the nuns there were being ambushed by a murderer!"

"It's Alita Tiala, Mystic Opal. She had escaped prison five years ago and she's now trying to go after Wocky!"

"Oh, yes, I remember hearing Mystic Maya mention her before. This sounds terrible! I hope you resolve this issue."

"I think we will", Wocky said, "We'll make sure she goes back to jail where she belongs."

"Very good, very good!" Opal cheered, clasping her hands together.

"What's going on, Mama? A... Mur... Dher-err?" Rosa asked as she tilted her head. She was totally unaware of what was going on with Alita.

"It's nothing, Rosa", Pearl said to her daughter in a reassuring manner, "Just... Be good for Mystic Opal, alright? We really should be going. Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick, Mr. Justice and Trucy are waiting for us!"

"Be careful!" The older woman waved as Wocky and Pearl shuffled out, "Please give me a call when you get all of this sorted out, won't you?"

"Don't worry, Mystic Opal", Pearl said in the door frame, "We will."

September 6

Hazakura Temple

Larry was snooping around the interior of Hazakura Temple, searching for the key that would free Alita from her cell. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was going to do anything for her. Larry had a deep love and passion for her that coursed through his very being. He wasn't going to let anything stop him.

As he went down the hall towards the main hall, he saw Iris and Bikini talking to each other. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but that didn't matter. Larry saw the key lying on a table nearby, and his eyes were locked right onto it. He slowly started to creep towards the table to his coveted item, trying so very hard not to be spotted. Just as he is about to grab the key, he quickly saw a small hand snatch it away. The hapless man looked up and saw the younger nun eye him in contempt.

"I know what you're trying to do, Mr. Butz", Iris said in a scolding tone, "Your not going to free Ms. Tiala. The trouble that she has caused to us is inexcusable."

"But Alita's not a bad girl!" Larry exclaimed, "You guys just freaked her out with that spirtual stuff! She didn't do anything wrong! She... She's just in a bad situation!"

Iris shook her head and sighed. She was amazed by how naive Larry was about this whole ordeal. Was he only pretending that he didn't know about Alita's evil core... Or did he really believe in her?

"Mr. Butz", She responded, "You're in danger! Alita could lose her mind and possibly do something to hurt you! Based on what Pearl has told me, she is pretty much mentally unstable!"

"Please, Iris!" The man cried, "Just... Give me the key! I want you to let Alita go! She's not bad! Really!"

Iris started to feel really bad for him. The poor guy was almost in tears, heartbroken even. She then decided to give in to his demands and began to hand him the key. However, Iris got called away upon some guests arriving to the temple. She walked away, still with the key in her hands. Larry decided to follow after her to the main hall, and his heart sank when he saw who the guests were. Apollo, Trucy and Phoenix were standing there speaking with Bikini about the issues that were at hand.

"Nick!" Larry spat out nervously, "W-W-What are you doing here?"

Phoenix looked at him sternly and said, "I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"W-Well, you see", The Butz replied, "Adela, she... She wanted to come here and become a nun!"

"I don't believe you", The former attorney said shortly, "Not from what I've been hearing from Iris and Sister Bikini. Pearls has told me quite a bit as well."

"What about us, Daddy?" Trucy piped in. Apollo just scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, you guys helped too", He responded with a chuckle, "How could I forget you guys?"

"The initiation with 'Adela' went horribly wrong!" Bikini stuttered as her whole body was trembling wildly, "We found out that her real name was Alita Tiala from Mystic Pearl, and we had to lock her in our punishment chamber!"

"You guys actually have one of those?" Apollo asked in amazement and fear at the same time, "Why would you have something like that in a place like this?"

"Trust me, sweetie", The older nun answered, "You'd be surprised by some things that happen here. Ever since the incident with Mystic Misty, we had to do something about troubling types trespassing on our sacred grounds!"

Apollo just stared at her blankly, but before he could say anything more Larry butted in with, "This is all a big misunderstanding! Please, let her go!"

Iris stepped toe to toe with the excitable man and decided to make a deal with him. She hoped that this wouldn't cause even more problems for the temple.

"I will let Ms. Tiala go", She said, "If you tell us the truth about the real reason why you two are here."

"It's like I said before!", Larry yelled, "She wanted to visit the temple and she wanted to try out to be a nun!"

Upon hearing this, Apollo felt he wrist began to tighten- He sensed an intense nervous twitch coming from Phoenix's childhood friend. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he knew it was there.

"You're lying!" Apollo objected, "I could sense something off about you when you said that!"

Larry began to sweat profusely at his comment. He was really starting to get into some hot water now, and he wasn't sure if he was going to get out of this. He saw Phoenix shake his head at him and glare at him in disgust. He saw him fidget with the magatama in his pocket. At this point, it was pretty much low on power.

"Larry", He said, "Everyone in this room knows you're lying. Why don't you just tell the truth already?"

Larry opened his mouth and began to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He got startled and he jumped when he saw Wocky and Pearl walk into the room. He froze in his place.

"Pearls!" Phoenix said as he walked over to Pearl, "I need you to charge my magatama. It's gotten very low on energy from me not having used it in so long. But now, I think I may have a use for it."

"Alright, Mr. Nick", The woman said as she took the green object in her hands and began to chant something to bring life back to it.

When she was done, Pearl handed the magatama back to Phoenix. He then turned to face Larry again and put the stone to the test.

"Larry", He said, "Tell us the truth about why you are at the temple! Please... It's for your own good!"

After Phoenix had said that, he began to see Psyche Locks form around his friend. This was not good at all. He now knew that Larry was very deeply hiding something. It was not going to be easy to get the truth out of him.

"Please, Larry..."

Larry just stares at everyone in the room nervously. He had no idea what to do or what to say. All he was thinking about in that moment was saving Alita from all of this madness that was happening. Finally, he broke and he runs up to Iris and steals the key away. Running out of the room in a mad dash, everyone begins to worry.

"Apollo, Trucy, we have to go after him!" Phoenix shouted as he starting going after the other man.

"We're right behind you, Mr. Wright!" Apollo responded as he followed the man and had Trucy beside him.

"This is not good!" Trucy said, "We have to stop him before something even worse happens!"

"I guess Pearl and I will stay here", Wocky said with a shrug.

"I can't believe this is happening", Pearl worried, "I really hope that nobody gets hurt during all of this! This is awful!"

"Don't worry, Pearl", Iris said, "We'll get this problem solved. It might take a while, but I think we'll be able to pull this off."


	23. Chapter 23

September 6, 11:15 AM

Hazakura Temple

Larry arrives back in the cell chamber with the keys in hand. He quickly goes to Alita's cell and lets her out. Upon doing so, they ran out of the room as fast as they could and headed outside the temple. Larry decided that he wanted to hide out near Dusky Bridge, which by this point had been repaired. And right after they had left, Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy had headed inside the chamber to see that they were already gone.

"Oh no!" Trucy said in a panic, "Alita's gone!"

"Damn it Larry!" Phoenix spat under his breath, "C'mon, you two! We have to go after them!"

"Right!" Apollo added as the trio headed back out to tell the others what happened.

Meanwhile, Larry and Alita had crossed the Dusky Bridge and were now hiding inside the training hall- the same one that Maya had been trapped in during the murder of her mother, while she was channeling Dahlia. Alita turned to the bumbling fool that was sitting next to her and began to snap at him.

"I can't believe you, Larry! You.. You blew our cover! Now I'm going to get put back in that prison for sure!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Larry answered, "The nuns figured everything out on their own! I guess they were one step ahead of us."

The woman began to cry as she said, "This is not good! Not good at all! If it wasn't for that punk Wocky Kitaki framing me all those years ago, we wouldn't even be in this situation right now!"

Larry tries to comfort her, but at the same time he is really angry at Wocky for what he had done to Alita. He gets up and decides to leave the area to find Wocky and face him head on.

"Are you crazy?" Alita asked, "You can't do that! You'll get us in even more trouble!"

"I don't care", Larry said, "I love you. I want to protect you... This has to be done."

When Larry finally left, Alita just sits there in worry and confusion. During all of this, Wocky and Pearl are in their room after they unpacked their belongings. They were sitting on the bed talking about what was currently going on.

"I'm really worried about Alita being on the loose", Pearl said, "What was Larry thinking in letting her come here?"

Wocky comforted her as he said, "Don't worry about it. It's like I said- We're gonna get this figured out."

Pearl nodded and the two went silent again until Iris walked into the room. She had Larry standing behind her, much to the surprise of Wocky and Pearl. Iris looked at Wocky and said, "Mr. Butz wants to speak to you."

Wocky went over to Larry to see what he wanted, but before he could say anything he was punched in the face by him out of nowhere. Iris screams in fear and Pearl rushes over to try to break up the fight.

"Larry, what on EARTH are you thinking?" Pearl asked angrily, "Why did you do that?"

"He hurt my Alita!" Larry yelled in response, "Wocky hurt my Alita!"

"WHAT?" Wocky interjected, "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her!"

"Liar! Alita told me all about you! She said that you framed her for killing that doctor!"

Wocky widened his eyes in shock. He knew for a fact that Alita was spoon feeding lies to Larry, and there was no way that he was going to let him get away with believing them.

"Alita's lyin' to you, man! SHE was framing ME! She admitted everything during my trial! I didn't hurt her... In fact, she hurt me... And she's hurting you too!"

During all of this, Iris had gone to summon Phoenix and she returned with him to break his psyche locks. "Tell us the truth Larry", He said, "You're hiding something, so just spit it out already!"

Larry just stands there silently for several moments, sweating and shaking like crazy. Finally, he broke down saying, "OK, I admit it! I broke Alita out of jail! I did it because I didn't want her to be there... She told me that she did nothing wrong... That she was framed."

"Larry, Alita is using you", Wocky said to him as he rubbed the wound on his face, "Just like how she was using me."

"That's not true!" Larry whined, "Alita would never do that! She loves me- Why would she lie to me?"

Pearl went up to him and faced him with a serious look on her face. She was not happy that he was still in denial about what Alita was doing. "Larry, just tell us where Alita is. We have to apprehend her before someone gets hurt."

"I'm not gonna betray Alita!" The man cried again, "I'm not gonna tell you where she-"

Suddenly he felt a slap to the face as Pearl laid one on him. She had gotten fed up with his antics and wanted him to get serious. "Get out of your fantasy world, Larry! Please, just tell us where Alita is before she does something drastic!"

Larry looked at her and had a flashback of seeing Pearl as a ten year old slapping him. Now that Pearl was twenty six years old, the slap was even more painful to him than before. This made him reconsider and he reluctantly decided to tell the group where Alita was hiding.

"She's in the training hall on the other side of Dusky Bridge", He said, "But please don't hurt her! You'll really regret it if you do!"

"Alright", Phoenix said, "Let's go! We have no time to waste!"

With that in mind, the group leaves the room and heads out for Dusky Bridge.


	24. Chapter 24

September 6 12:00 PM

Hazakura Temple

The group made it across the Dusky Bridge and headed for the training hall at the Inner Temple. By the time they got there, however, Alita was already gone. Everyone began to worry and they left the room and tried to scope out the area for where the woman was possibly hiding. It wasn't easy, since there were many places that she could hide.

"This is so crazy!" Wocky said as he was looking through every nook and cranny of the land, "Larry, you should've just stayed here with her!"

"She would have still went and hid somewhere", Larry replied, "The only difference is that I would have been with her!"

"Just calm down, guys", Apollo said, "We'll find her soon enough. Just don't leave any stone unturned!"

Pearl was searching around the garden with Trucy and Maya. They also couldn't find any sign of Alita and they decided to turn away and look somewhere else.

"Why don't we check the woods near the bridge?" Pearl asked.

"Sounds good to me", Maya replied as she and Trucy began to walk away, "Let's go!"

Pearl started to follow behind them, but all of a sudden she felt something grab her wrist and she fell on the ground backwards onto something that she couldn't figure out. She looked down and saw a hand clutched around it. She turned her head for a split second and saw Alita, still wearing the nun's outfit, with a crazed look on her face and the black hair dye fading out of her locks. The spirit medium tried to call out for help, but the murderess covered her mouth with her free hand and puts a gun to her head with the other.

"You're such a slut", Alita hissed, "... Wocky doesn't really love you... He only used you to get what he wanted from you... Just like he did with me..."

The rest of the group had heard Pearl's attempted scream before Alita had stifled it, but Wocky was the first to barrel over. There was no way that he was going to let anything bad happen to Pearl- The entire Kurain Village community would never let him hear the end of it if he did. It was tough being married to someone of such a prestigious status sometimes. When he got to the source of the outcry, he saw Pearl being held down by Alita. Wocky's eyes started to burn with rage as he saw his ex-fiancee stare him down like the crazed killer that she was.

"Let Pearl go!" He yelled.

"Why should I?" The woman asked viciously, "It will be so fun to see the look on your face after I blow this bitch's brains out."

"Alita, stop!"

Wocky and Alita see Larry and the rest of the search party approaching the scene. Alita transferred her rage over from her old lover to her new lover. "What are you doing, Larry! Are you... Betraying me?"

While Larry was distracting Alita, Pearl struggles to get free and snatches Alita's gun from the ground and throws it into the bamboo thicket behind them and tries to run away. When the other woman realizes this, she gets angry and pulls out a knife from her kimono sleeve.

"Did you think I was stupid? I made sure I came prepared..."

As Alita tries to approach Pearl with the weapon, Wocky steps in between them like a brick wall. "Alita... What the hell are you thinking? Why are you doing this?"

"... You ruined my life, Wocky Kitaki", Alita said in a dark and twisted demeanor, "You ruined me after you got me put in that jail cell..."

"Well, you deserved it! Pollo discovered the truth about you years ago!"

Larry decided to stupidly butt in and ask, "What truth?"

Apollo looked at the scraggly man seriously and told him, "... Nine years ago, Wocky was put on trial for the murder of Dr. Pal Meraktis. It turned out that Wocky ended up being framed for the crime... By who you ask?"

He then pointed an objecting finger at Alita. "It was this woman right here, of course!"

"What?" Butz cried, "No... No way! You're wrong! I thought I told you guys before that Alita wasn't a bad girl!"

"Larry, snap out of it!" Phoenix said, "Apollo is telling the truth! I know... I was at that trial! I saw Alita confess everything with my own two eyes!"

Alita started to sweat and get nervous at the two attorneys calling her out like this. She tried to hold in her anger and contempt, but she just couldn't anymore. She grabbed Pearl as quickly as she could and dragged her to Dusky Bridge. Quite literally. Pearl tried to hold back tears as she was staring to get painful rub burns on her knees and elbows from her skin having contact with the ground at such a rapid pace. The rest of the group followed behind until they got to the edge of the cliff where the bridge was sitting.

"You lot better not make ONE move!" Alita said coldly, "... Or this girl will be face to face with that raging river below us!"


	25. Chapter 25

September 6, 1:00 PM

Hazakura Temple

Upon hearing Alita's demand, nobody dared to make a move. They certainly didn't want to put Pearl in anymore danger than she already was. The air was stiff and full of tension as Phoenix and the others stared the evil woman down in contempt. Pearl was holding back tears as she looked towards the river below, dreading the absolute worst thing that could happen. This stare down lasted for several minutes, until the wind decided to blow over the land and an object flew out of Pearl's robe. She accidentally went to pick it up, but by the time she realized it was already too late. The group gasped in horror as they saw that Alita's order was disobeyed, and the fire in her eyes grew strong once again.

"I told you not to make a move, slut! Now you know what I have to do now...!"

All Pearl could do was look at her in fear while Alita was preparing to push her off the cliff. However, right before the deed could be done, Alita's eyes averted down to what Pearl had in her hands and gasped in shock. She saw something... Something very familiar to her. Something that she hadn't seen in many years. Her anger started to turn into melancholy and sadness as she looked up at Pearl.

"What... What is this?" She asked as she took the item from Pearl, "This... This is the photo... Of my father..."

"My daughter found it in our backyard a while ago and I decided to hang on to it. I had a feeling it was yours."

Alita just looked at her in shock and turned away from her. Everyone just looked at her as she looked down with tears going down her cheeks... Memories started to pour back into her mind.

"_Alita... Please, make something of yourself in this life. You only have one shot..."_

"_He's gone! Father left because of YOU!"_

"_I want to be a nurse and help people with you, Daddy!"_

"_No... I didn't want this... I didn't want any of this!"_

__Alita fell to her knees as the memories started to overtake her and bring great pain to her.

"Father... I... I let you down!"

Larry walked up to his girlfriend and hugged her. He had no idea that she was going through past troubles about her father, but he tried to comfort her in the best way that he could.

"Alita", He asked, "You let your dad down? How?"

"It's just like I said", Alita sniffled, "I let him down. I promised him that I would make a big name for myself in life... But I failed. And now he's gone, and-"

"He's gone? What happened to him?"

"My father disappeared one day after he and my mother got into a fight... He was accused of a malpractice on a patient. I knew that he didn't do it, but the evidence against him was so strong that his boss decided to fire him after the patients family filed a lawsuit on the clinic and they had to pay them for the assumed mistake. And the night after he announced that he got fired, he disappeared."

The group just looked on silently as Larry and Alita sat there embracing each other. Her story did sound rather tragic and heartbreaking, but it was going to be hard to forgive her for what she had done.

"... I haven't seen him in almost fifteen years. I've been wondering where he has been for so long... If only I could see him, but at the same time... I don't want him to see me. He'd be ashamed for what I have done."

All fell silent again for several moments. The air wasn't as vicious as before but there was still tension indeed. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves about what was happening.

"I'm starting to feel really bad for Alita", Trucy said with a tinge of sadness in her tone, " I know how it feels to lose your daddy."

She saw Phoenix look at her in contempt and replied with, "Well, at least I have you!"

"We mustn't let our guard down too much!" Apollo warned, "Alita could very well be playing us for a fool as usual."

"I don't know", Wocky replied, "She sounds pretty serious right now... I had no idea she had all these problems with her family."

"Yeah", Maya said, "The things that can happen if you come from a broken home..."

Everyone fell silent again as the scene continued to play out. What an ordeal these past few months have been with Alita. She broke out of jail with the help of Larry to get revenge on Wocky for getting her put there in the first place... Only to now have her past memories come into full force and stop her in her tracks to make her realize what her original ambitions were. She wanted to make her father happy, to become a nurse along side him at his clinic. However, now that he had disappeared and he lost his position, Alita had lost the drive to fully enjoy her career path anymore. This also lead her to be influenced by her mother's greed and listen to her words of not being able to get anywhere in life without a wealthy man to take care of her. Thanks to this, it lead her down a path of self destruction.

Suddenly, there was a new sense in the air- Something calm and benevolent. A voice began to ring out, "... Dear child, I am not ashamed of you."

The gang jumps at the sound of the voice and they look over to the source of the voice. It was a man with a fair stature and a regal aura about him. He was standing on the edge of the cliff, commanding the attention of everyone in the area. The only thing strange about him was that he was wearing the robes of the Kurain spirit mediums and the hair of...

"Who is Pearl channeling?" Trucy asked in shock quietly with a hand to her mouth.

Alita got out of Larry's embrace and stood up to face the man. She could not believe what she was seeing. Was she going insane? Was everything that had happened during all these years gotten so much into her head that it basically rotted her brain out? She didn't know, but she wanted answers.

"Wha... What? F... F-Father? I'm not seeing things... Am I? This can't be happening!"

"It's called channeling, remember?" Phoenix said.

Alita spun around to face him when he said this. She remembered what Sister Bikini had told her, but she thought it was all a bunch of nonsense.

"Yes, I remember", She answered, "But... I didn't think it was true!"

"It's as true as the sun that shines on our world. Pearls is channeling your father,no doubt. Maya told me a while ago that she was planning this for quite a while, after she found that photo of him."

Alita turned back to the channeled man, and then remembered something else about channeling- That it involved summoning the souls of the deceased.

"F-Father", She said as tears started to come to her eyes again, "You're... D-D... Dead? But how? When did you die? I went all these years without knowing what happened to you... But now you're-"

"Alita", Alvin Tiala spoke, commanding silence to his daughter, "Please, allow me to explain... The night after I left you and your mother, I was so distraught over what happened at the clinic. My reputation as a doctor was ruined. I was a sham in the medical community. Nobody trusted me anymore! Everywhere I went, I was always being put down and ridiculed by everyone. Eventually... I just snapped. So one night, I got in my car and drove all the way to the cliff that overlooks Los Angeles... And..."

Phoenix, Maya, Trucy, Apollo, Wocky and Larry all gasped lightly while listening to this heart-wrenching and tragic story. They had no idea that beneath it all, Alita was dealing with a lot of personal trauma that she hid with everything that she had done. The murders, her false love for Wocky, her greed... Everything.

Alita stood there, crying silently. The man that she had cared about so much, her dear, sweet father, had been so overcome with shame that he decided to end it all in a leap of death. If only she had been stronger that night, she could had stopped all of this from happening. She could have stopped him from leaving home and having such a cruel fate be casted upon him.

"Now, after what I have seen after all these years", Alita's father continued, "I fully regret taking my own life, because of how you have become, Alita. I wish I could have been a better father to you... To not let you have succumbed to the influence of your greedy mother."

He then punched the air violently as he growled, "Damn you, Alicia!"

He then looked back at his daughter and said, "Alicia... She manipulated me so badly. I thought she loved me, but then I realized that she only wanted to be with me for my money."

"Then why didn't you leave her?" Alita asked.

"I couldn't, Alita. I stayed with her because of you. I didn't want to end up in a custody battle over you, because I know she would have fought hard to take you away from me. And I didn't want that."

Alita looked over at the group that was watching them, but she paid special attention to Wocky and Larry. She realized that she had done to them just like her mother had done to her father. Finally, her true emotions started to come out as she ran to the man and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, "I'm sorry that I used Wocky and Larry! I'm sorry that I murdered that doctor! I'm sorry for everything bad that I have done! I want to take it all back! I just want this to be right again!"

As the embrace between the father and daughter went on, the form of Alvin began to fade as Pearl's original form started to come back. However, Alita did not notice this as she continued to hug her.


	26. Chapter 26

September 6, 2:17 PM

Hazakura Temple

Everyone was back inside the main hall of Hazakura Temple. They were talking to Iris and Sister Bikini about what had happened with Pearl almost getting killed by Alita but saved herself by channeling Dr. Alvin Tiala, Alita's father. However, despite all of this, the nuns had no choice but to call the police on her and Larry anyway. It was not right for them to keep away a fugitive and her accomplice.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Tiala", Bikini said, "But we had to do this. You and Mr. Butz came here while trying to avoid the law. We'd be in just as much trouble as you if we kept you here without reporting you back to the authorities."

"I accept this", Alita said, "I'm just glad that I got to see my father again. I feel so... Cleansed after being able to see his face. I missed him so much."

She then looked at Larry and smiled at him warmly. "Larry... I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I should have been more honest... I was being selfish for making you break me out of jail. I was just so caught up in denial of everything I did."

Larry then hugged her and said, "It's OK. I always thought there was a good girl inside of you."

He then let go of her as the woman faced Wocky and Pearl. They were formerly the bane of her existence, especially Wocky, but now she felt terrible for having such ill feelings towards them. She always wanted to think that it was Wocky's fault for putting her in jail. It was her own fault the whole time, but she didn't want to own up to it.

"I'm apologizing to you too, bra- I mean, Wocky. I know I only wanted to marry you for money, but it was all so wrong... Deep in my heart, I never wanted to do that. I was just caught up in greed and I just jumped on the chance of marrying someone with a lot of money. However, now that I think back... I really did have honest feelings for you, but they were overshadowed by my greed."

Wocky was dumbfounded by all of this. He remembered that he also loved her, but she ended up using him in the end. Now Alita is saying that she loved him all along? Normally, he would be angry about this, but now that he understood what had happened with Alita and how she ended up the way she did, he didn't.

"Alita... I don't really know what to say about this. I wish you would have told me that you were having issues with your family. I could have helped you, and things could have turned out better for us."

"But Wocky", Alita said softly, "If it weren't for me doing any of these things..."

She then smiled at Pearl. This woman really saved her life tonight. If it wasn't for Pearl channeling her father, she could have done something very bad to land her in even more trouble.

"... You wouldn't have met the person that you deserved to be with. Someone that didn't do the terrible things that I did. I'm surprised you were able to love some again after what I did, Wocky. I'm sorry for trying to hurt you, Pearl... It's just that I was... Jealous of you being so happy with Wocky. Seeing you two made me wish that I was that happy when I was with him."

Pearl's eyes went wide and then formed into a soft smile. "I was rather upset with you as well. But seeing that you had all of these problems with your family, I understand now. I had issues with my mother as well, so I can relate. But I'd rather not talk about that. And I think you'd be happy with Larry, right?"

Alita looked at Larry and grinned. At first, she thought that he was just an easy target for him to help her break out of jail and get her revenge on Wocky. Nonetheless, she began to develop genuine feelings for Larry.

"Yes", She responded, "I am glad to have met him."

While this was going on, Apollo was checking his bracelet over and over again. He was sure that Alita was telling a bunch of lies, but his enchanted armlet had no reaction to the current scene whatsoever. Much to his surprise, this must have been the true, honest to god Alita Tiala.

"I had a feeling that it might end like this", Phoenix said faintly to his student, "She's like a less intense version of Dahlia Hawthorne."

"How so?" Apollo questioned.

"Much like Alita, Dahlia used her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. Though I never thought Alita would ever do the sick and twisted things Dahlia did. Dahlia never had a soul to begin with, and Alita's was just shrouded in darkness."

"... I see, Mr. Wright."

Soon the police had arrived and began to search for Alita and Larry. Among the entourage was the whip happy Chief Prosecutor Franziska Von Karma and one of her top detectives, Ema Skye. Franziska walked up to the nuns and began to question them.

"Alright, where are Alita Tiala and Larry Butz? You all said they were here right?"

Alita looked at everyone with a sad expression and then changed her tone as she braced herself for her fate. She walked up to the police with Larry by her side.

"I'm ready", She said as she held her hands out, waiting for the cuffs to go on. Ema proceeded to put the cuffs on her and Larry. The rest of the group looked on as they saw the two being taken away.

"Alita Tiala will be put on trial for her jailbreak", Franziska said, "And Larry Butz will be as well." She then turned her heel and walked out of the room.

When the police were gone, everyone began to feel sad about what had just happened. They knew that Alita had to go back to jail, but it was still a pretty heartbreaking feeling after she had just had an epiphany not that long ago.


	27. Chapter 27

September 6, 4:00 PM

Hazakura Temple

Wocky, Pearl, Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy were now sitting in the courtyard. They were finally enjoying the now peaceful grounds after the ordeal they just had to go through. It was quite an ordeal, but they had finally made it through and things started to go back to normal. Somewhat. The group still felt rather badly for what had happened to Larry and Alita. Sure, they deserved the punishment they had been given, but they wished things could have been better for them.

"I can't believe Alita had such a shitty life", Wocky said, a solemn look upon his face. "If I only knew about it, I coulda helped 'er through it."

Pearl took his hand into hers and looked up at him. "Fate is cruel, Wocky. Alita's destiny had already been decided long before you met her. Considering what we saw of her father, I mean."

"I agree", Phoenix chimed in, "This scenerio was very similar to what I saw with Dahlia. Though I think Alita ended up way luckier that her, because Alita actually managed to learn the error of her "ways."

"But she learned it far too late, Daddy", Trucy said sadly, "And she's going to continue to be in jail."

"It was what it was", Apollo interjected, "Alita committed a crime and now she's paying the price for it. That's how justice works, right?"

Apollo's words begin to ring in Pearl's ears, and she begins to worry about the future of her daughter, Rosa. Would she somehow end up like Alita and Dahlia as well?

"I... I really hope that Rosa doesn't end up like this..."

Trucy looked at Pearl and put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Pearl. That will never happen! Rosa will grow up to be nice and kind like you! As long as you don't teach her anything bad she'll be fine!"

Pearl responded by smiling and nodding at her in agreement.

Soon, Iris and Sister Bikini entered the courtyard with Maya, Rosa and William by their side. When she sees her mother, Rosa runs up to her and hugs her tightly, while Willy stays glued to Maya's hip.

"Rosa is so cute", Iris said as she saw her sister and her niece embracing, "She's just like you when you were little, Pearl!"

"Yes", Pearl laughed, "I guess she is like me!"

"Hey, everyone!" Rosa said to everyone cheerfully, "You wanna hear about how I'm doing at school?"

"Sure, Rosie", Wocky answered happily, "Tell us all about it!"

"Well, school is going great! We do lots of fun stuff everyday! And I've met a lot of new friends too! Gloria is still there of course, and she likes my new friends too! Oh, and remember Emilio? Well, he's still nice to me at school! Before he was a big bully, but then he told me he did all that stuff because he liked me. So now he sits with me and my friends all the time!"

"Is that so?" Pearl asked Rosa. She then turned to the others and said quietly, "Rosa and Emilio had a little play date a while back, and they got along pretty well! They were so cute together..."

"Aww", All of the women cooed. The men just smiled and nodded their heads.

"Sorry to interrupt this cute little moment", Bikini said, "But dinner is almost ready. Why don't we go back inside and dig in?"

Everyone then followed her back inside the temple to feast that night.


	28. Chapter 28

September 10, 10:00 AM

District Court

Courtroom #3

The courtroom was abuzz over what was currently happening at this moment. The audience was witnessing the trial of Alita's jailbreak. It had gotten a lot of publicity since, after all, Alita was a convicted killer. There sat the judge on his bench, looking over everyone calmly. Also, Franziska Von Karma stood at the prosecutor's desk awaiting the judge to commence the trial. However, this trial was a bit different from the others. There was no defense attorney present, since this was a hearing of a crime with the culprit already being known, so there was no need for one.

"Order! Order in the courtroom!" The judge shouted as he smashed his gavel on his desk.

Everyone fell silent after hearing his demand. Alita looked up at the judge from the witness stand, having a very stoic expression. She was ready for whatever judgement she was going to get today. Alita was not willing to run away from the inevitable anymore. Larry sat in the booth nearby feeling absolutely scared to death of what was going to happen.

The judge cleared his throat and began to speak. "The trial of Alita Tiala will now commence."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor", Franziska responded, holding her whip in her hands. Knowing that Larry Butz was around, she was ready to use it on him whenever he decided to say something stupid.

"Very good, Ms. Von Karma. Now, tell me about what has happened here. How did this jailbreak happen?"

"Certainly, Your Honor. Alita Tiala was convicted of murdering the doctor, Pal Meraktis. You remember that, right?"

"Yes, that does ring some bells", The judge responded, "Lots of panties in that one, if I recall."

Franziska scowled and whipped His Honor. Alita just looked at the prosecutor in horror, while Larry just sat back. He knew of Lady Von Whippenburg's tendencies already.

"This is no time for foolish jokes! Anyway, as I was saying... Alita Tiala had stayed in prison for four years until she escaped!"

"I see. How did she escape, Ms. Von Karma?"

Von Karma pointed at Larry and replied, "She used Larry Butz as an accomplice! He was a security guard at the state prison, where Alita Tiala was being held. She essentially manipulated him into helping her escape, and they had been on the lam for five years... Until now that is."

The judge looked at her wide eyed. "You don't say! How were they able to stay hidden for so long, Ms. Von Karma?"

"They had changed their appearances- Alita Tiala had even changed her name to Adela Adeal!"

The audience gasped and began to chatter amongst themselves. The judge hit his gavel and commanded silence.

"Is this true, Ms. Tiala?" The judge asked, "Did you change your appearance and your name?"

Alita looked at him with the most honest eyes she could. "... Yes. It's true."

The audience started an uproar again.

"She just admits it that quickly?"

"The police let her run free for FIVE years?"

"The police should be reevaluated for letting this happen!"

The judge smashed his gavel once again.

"ORDER! ORDER!"

He cleared his throat again and began to continue speaking. "It is a shame, Ms. Tiala. It was very wrong of you to break out of prison and use that man over there as your accomplice. Why did you do it?"

Alita faced him earnestly and told him the honest to god truth. She was ready and nothing was going to stop her anymore.

"I did it because I wanted to get revenge on the man that I almost married", She answered, "Wocky Kitaki."

"Wookie? I've never heard that name before!" The judge said in a naive manner.

Franziska whipped him again and said, "No, you fool! She's talking about the son of the Kitaki Family- WOCKY Kitaki!"

"Oh, now I remember!" His Honor replied while rubbing the red mark on his arm, "From the Pal Meraktis case!"

"Exactly, Your Honor! As you may recall, Alita Tiala had become engaged to Wocky Kitaki for his family inheritance, and she framed him for that murder."

"Indeed, Ms. Von Karma."

Alita preferred not to look back on those terrible memories, and it was already become painful to have to reopen old wounds such as this again.

"Anyway", The judge said as he turned back to Alita, "So you wanted to get revenge on Mr. Kitaki, yes? From my records, you had actually admitted to assaulting him in is office and fleeing the scene on one occasion. Is this correct?"

"... Yes, Your Honor." Alita said quietly.

The judge rubbed his beard in thought and looked back over at Franziska. "When were you finally able to apprehend the suspects, Ms. Von Karma?"

"We got a call from Hazakura Temple", She replied, "Alita Tiala and Larry Butz were hiding there, the former being disguised as a nun! And not only that, had attempted assault on Pearl Fey!"

The audience gasped in horror. They were shocked to hear such sacred grounds were almost tarnished by a criminal such as this. The judge once again hit his gavel on the desk and commanded silence.

"That place", The judge spoke, "It's all too familiar to me... I oversaw a case involving it several years ago. I never thought I would hear about it again. Ms. Tiala... You were already faced with the death penalty for your crimes nine years ago. And now, you have racked up even more crimes- The jailbreak and the assaults of Mr. Kitaki and Ms. Fey. I feel that it is in my best interest to carry out your sentence as soon as possible. It should have been done so long ago... But enough is enough, Ms. Tiala. I am sorry, but it is the law, and justice must be served."

Upon hearing this, Larry jumped up and objected to the judge's decision. "J-Judge, no! You... You can't do that! You can do this to her! Please... Alita can't-"

"There's nothing I can do, Mr. Butz", The judge replied, "This sentence was supposed to be carried out long ago, but since Ms. Tiala had broken out of jail... It got severely delayed."

Alita sat on the witness stand completely silent. She knew that she was set to die, but she never wanted to think about it. She had run away from it for so many years, so she could get in one last attempt to make Wocky's life a living hell... But it ended up changing her outlook on life for the better. If it was only far too late.

The judge looked at Franziska, whose expression had turned rather serious. He asked her, "Ms. Von Karma, do you agree with my ruling?"

The prosecutor hesitated for a moment, trying to think of something to say. Deep within her rough exterior, she actually felt a bit sorry for those poor fools. But she bit down her lip and said the best answer she could.

"Yes, Your Honor. Alita Tiala's fate had already been sealed long before this day, and there is no way we can avoid the inevitable. It must be done."

The judge nodded sternly and replied, "Very well, then. I hear by sentence Alita Tiala to the death penalty, and Larry Butz to prison time. The court is adjourned!"

The judge smacks his gavel for the final time and the trial ended. Everyone proceeded to walk out of the courtroom and towards the lobby. Larry and Alita were escorted by Franziska out to the prosecutor's lobby. Once there, Alita was getting interrogated by some cops while Larry is devistated to the point of tears over Alita getting executed.

"Why?" He cried, "Why does this have to happen? Just... Just give her one more chance! There has to be-"

Franziska whipped the crying man and said, "Alita Tiala's fate was already sealed before she met you! There's nothing else I or anyone else can do! Just... Pull yourself together!"

Larry rubbed the red spot on his arm and replied, "But... Alita was the first girl that ever stuck by my side. All the other girls I had... Cindy, Kiyance, Missy, Heidi, Belle, Bennifer, Katty Tom, Donna, Naomi-"

Another strike of the whip hit him. "I get your point, you foolish man! I've heard from Miles Edgeworth about how many women you've had!"

"But what I'm trying to say is... I lost all those girls, either from them cheating on me, dumping me... Death..."

Larry paused for several moments. Franziska looked at him, starting to feel even more sorry for him. Why she did so, she didn't really understand. Maybe it was the fact that he drew her a picture years ago, and she actually secretly respected his artistic abilities.

"Larry Butz", She said as she broke the silence, "Listen and listen good... If you didn't act like such a fool there would probably be more hope for you when it comes to love. And even after Alita Tiala is gone, she'll still be with you, right? In your heart...? Blah, I'm no good with this sort of talk!"

"You're... You're right, Franny", Larry said, "Thanks a lot!"

"W-Wha?"

"I'm gonna remember the good times I had with Alita, and keep her in my heart forever!"

Franziska scowled in disgust at what she had just said. "Just... Don't ever mentioned I said this to ANYONE. EVER. Or I will give you so much of my whip your nerve endings will lose feeling for good!"

September 8 8:00 PM

State Prison

Larry stood outside of Alita's jail cell while speaking to her with tears in her eyes. Throughout that entire day, he spent it crying his eyes out only to be consoled by pure silence. He had been in a separate cell in another part of the prison, but since the guards felt so bad for him they decided to let him see Alita one last time before her sentence was carried out. Sure, he had suffered heartbreak before, but this was almost too much to bear for him.

"Larry", Alita said to him, "I know I've said this before, but... I'm so sorry. For everything I've done to you."

"It's OK, babe", Larry replied, "I've already forgiven you."

"I... I was so angry at Wocky for so many years... That it all ended up being for nothing. And I ended up getting you involved in all of this. I just started to feel terrible about it all after a while. But now... I feel so much better knowing that I got to unleash all of the bad feelings I had..."

"Lita?" Larry asked after a brief moment of silence, "... Why did you treat Wocky so bad back then? He was good to you, just like I am, right? But, you made up a bunch of stuff about him that I ended up believing... It made me think that he was an abuser!"

"You remember what I said before, right?" Alita responded, "I was so wrapped up in trying to gain his inheritance that... I never knew that he loved me for real. I didn't notice a thing. And then when he married Pearl... I ended up becoming so jealous because that could have been me being happy with him."

"... Maybe Wocky wasn't right for you", Larry suggested.

"Perhaps you're right. Through all of that it lead me straight to you."

The two then laughed in a loving manner, just enjoying the company they had together. The two had genuine feelings for each other by this point. It was just cruel that the moment had been interrupted by Bernice the warden coming to take Alita away.

"Ms. Tiala", Bernie said in a solemn tone, "I'm gonna let you say some last words before we..."

She looked away. Bernice never liked dealing with executions, since they were so painful for her just to see the family's loved ones suffer.

Alita begins to get teary eyed as she says to Larry, "... No matter what I did or how I was... You always believed in me... I... I love you."

"... Me too, Lita."

The two then kissed before Bernice too Alita by the arm and lead her to the execution chamber, leaving Larry in tears lamenting for his love.

While the executioner was preparing the noose, she began to think about the good times she had with Larry. Through thick and thin, they always were together. No matter what, this was not going to stop her from loving him, even after she was dead and gone.

"_No matter what happens to me, I will always be with him... A-And... Father... I'll be seeing you soon. We will be together in the afterlife now, watching the moonbeams dance across the heavens. I'm sure it will be beautiful."_

The executioner finally put the noose around Alita's neck, which made her flinch a bit. Instead of anticipating the pain of what was to come, she just kept on thinking in her mind. Her thoughts soothed her as the ugly face of death was about to greet her.

"_... I'm sorry, Wocky. I wish things could have worked out better for us. I will never forget you. I hope you and Pearl have a good-"_


	29. Chapter 29

September 11, 3:00 PM

Kitaki Mansion

The next day, the members of the Kitaki Family were all sitting together in the living room. They were discussing Rosa's day at school and she was telling everyone what happened. She explained about how her friends were amazed that she got to go to a real life temple and that she was related to spirit mediums. Everyone laughed at how cute she looked while talking about it.

"... After I said that my friends asked me if I was a spirit medium too", Rosa said while moving her arms about trying to emphasise her words, "And I said that my Mama told me that I wasn't."

"Yes, that is true", Pearl responded, "Even though you came from someone of spirit medium blood, your spiritual power isn't strong enough for you to actually become one. You're just like your Auntie Iris, remember? She has weak spiritual power too."

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying that before, Mama."

"Don't forget you have my blood too Rosie", Wocky chuckled, "Even though you don't have spiritual power, you still have O.G. powers!"

"Some things never change", Plum laughed when she heard her son's comment.

"Yeah!" Rosa cheered while throwing her arms in the air.

Suddenly the doorbell began to ring, and Plum got up to answer it. When she got to the door, she saw Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy standing there looking quite crestfallen. She wasn't sure of what was going on so she decided to ask them what was wrong.

"Oh my", She asked worriedly, "What happened?"

Trucy looked like she was about to cry, which made Plum even more worried. She saw Phoenix put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Mrs. Kitaki", He said, "We got a call this morning from Larry about Alita's trial."

"And...?"

Phoenix hesitated. He didn't know how to say it without bringing about great sadness to the atmosphere. Eventually Apollo stepped in to explain what Larry had said.

"Larry said that Alita... Had been executed last night. He called us from the prison in an absolute crying fit."

Plum gasped in shock. She knew that something like this was bound to happen to Alita due to her criminal record, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel heartbroken. She quickly beckoned the group inside the mansion and Wocky and Pearl caught them entering.

"What happened, Mom?" Wocky asked when he saw everyone coming in looking awfully sad.

"... I think you should get Rosa and William out of the room first", She answered, "This is going to be a rather... Sensitive conversation."

Wocky then exited the room to get the kids out of the room while Plum had lead the rest of the group out of the foyer and into the living room. Everyone sat down and got as comfortable as they could for the painful conversation that they were about to have.

"So", Plum said after a few moments of silence, "Mr. Wright... Could you repeat what you said to me before?"

Phoenix sighed and prepared to speak. "Larry called us this morning. He said that Alita had been put to death for her crimes."

Pearl gasped while Wocky and Winfred sat there speechless. They had no idea what to say in this situation. Sure, Alita had done some pretty terrible things to their family, but after the fact that she had admitted her guilt and regret for what she did, it was still quite painful to hear something like this.

"I... I don't believe it", Wocky said with a slight stutter in his words, "Well, I knew it was inevitable but... It's so harsh."

"Larry is so heartbroken", Phoenix added, "Probably even more than when he lost the girls he had in the past. I don't think he'll ever get over this."

Pearl suddenly spoke up with an idea. "I'm not sure if this is too soon to do this but... I think we should go visit Larry at the prison, and I could channel Alita. Just to let Larry see her again."

"I think that would be a sweet idea", Plum said.

"Why don't we head there now?" Apollo asked.

"Sure", Phoenix answered as he got everyone to stand up and follow him out of the house and to the prison to see Larry.

September 11, 4:00 PM

Prison- Visitor's Room

Inside the visitor's room of the prison, the feeling of tension and melancholy was in the air. This was going to be a very emotional meeting for the group, and even Pearl couldn't help but feel a bit tense about it all. Sure, she was used to channeling spirits before, but this time was much different. Alita Tiala was someone that she initially had great hatred towards, but overtime forgave her for the sins that she had bestowed upon everyone she came into contact with. It was an eerie situation.

"Are you ready, Pearl?" Trucy asked before the spirit medium.

Pearl nodded and she gripped her hands and summoned the power she could to allow Alita's spirit to commandeer her body. Once her image had changed, 'Alita' had opened her eyes and looked around the room in shock.

"Wha... What am I doing here? I thought I was dead!"

"Pearl is channeling you", Phoenix answered, "You're a spirit within the otherworld now. I thought you would have known about this after all that time you spent with the Hazakura nuns!"

Alita gasped and looked into a nearby reflection. She saw that she was in Pearl's clothes, and even had her hairstyle. She then looked back at the others and laughed in a "Wow, this is so ironic" sort of way.

"I never thought things would come to this", The woman said after a brief silence, "Pearl Fey... The woman I used to hate... Is now channeling me. But... Why did she channel me?"

"Why else?" Wocky said with a small smile, "Larry is miserable, and Pearl wanted to channel you so you could see him again."

"L-L-"

"LITA!"

Larry had arrived behind the glass screen and was overjoyed to see the channeled Alita. Even though she was in Pearl's body he recognized her by her face and her voice. Alita ran over to him and began to speak to him as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"P-Pearl... She's channeling you?" Larry asked wildly, "Oh, Franny was right! I never lost you after all!"

Alita laughed lightly and said, "Looks like it."

"So, Lita... How are you? Well, I mean... Oh, you're-"

"The otherworld", The spirit smiled, "It's nice. I finally got to see my father again, and we walk across the heavens every day together. Talking about the good old days... He said that you looked like a rather interesting fellow."

Alita then turned to Wocky. "Oh, and I saw that Pal Meraktis there too. I gave him plenty of hell for what he did to the both of us!"

Wocky laughed, feeling like this was Alita's true nature. The woman that he knew before she turned the tables on him way back when.

"I feel so much better now that all those demons within my soul have perished", Alita continued, "a weight has definitely been lifted off my shoulders."

"Me too", Wocky said, "I'm glad everything has managed to work out in the end."

"Despite all that stuff you did", Larry butted in, "I still love you. Nobody will ever be able to replace you."

"Larry... I-I... I'm so glad that I was able to find you. After I lost Wocky to my petty mistakes, I didn't think I'd ever be able to find love again."

Alita is pretty much in tears at this point as she puts her hand on the glass and Larry puts his hand on hers on the other side. To the rest of the group this was truly a beautiful moment. Trucy was crying in Apollo's shoulder while he patted her back nervously, Phoenix stood by with a fatherly smile and Wocky smiled as well, feeling happy that he and Alita were able to find happiness.

"I'm sorry to interrupt", Bernice the warden said as she came back in, "But visiting hours are over!"

"Alita", Larry said with tears in his eyes, "Goodbye... I hope I see you again in the next life.

As Pearl's original form was returning, Alita managed to utter out a final, "Goodbye Larry... I... Love you" before collapsing and being caught by Wocky.

A few moments later Pearl fluttered her eyes open. "How... How did it go?"

"Larry was very grateful to see Alita again", Phoenix said.

"I'm glad Alita is in a better place now", Pearl said with a genuine smile, "Now... Why don't we head back to mansion and get ready for dinner? I've definitely worked up an appetite after all that!"

Everyone laughed and smiled as they headed out of the prison and back to the Kitakis' Mansion to have dinner and reflect on all the events that had happened within the last two weeks.


	30. Epilogue

~_Caelum~_

_I'm glad everyone is alright now. It makes me feel a lot more at ease now that everything managed to work itself out for the better good in the end. It is rather unfortunate that I ended up sacrificing my life for this happiness, but there was nothing I could really do about it. I committed so many crimes, and for them I had to pay the ultimate price. I'm glad I'm here in the afterlife with my father now. We can walk across the heavens and the stars together for all eternity, watching over everyone down on that little planet Earth. _

_I know that you'll miss me Larry, but you know that Pearl will probably channel me sometimes to let me see you. But no matter what, I will always be with you even if you can't see me. Think of me as your... Guardian angel, I guess you could say. _

_It's funny, you and Wocky always called me an angel... And now, I really am one. Sort of. I don't have a white robe, angels wings or a halo. I'm still the same as I always was._

_Larry, please don't get yourself into more trouble... For my sake, OK? I don't want you to come into the otherworld too soon, you know. Live out your life to the fullest._

_And Wocky... Take care of yourself too. I've seen your children from up here, they're wonderful. I hope you remain a good father to them._

_I really hope you two have a great life. I'll always be watching you no matter where you are, being your guardian angel._

-Fin-

* * *

_**To everyone that stuck with me throughout the entire two years that I worked on this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This story was a very long work in progress, with many bumps in the road, but I finally managed to finish this. I hope you stick around for "Rose Petals In The Wind", which is the sequel to this story. If you're already reading it, great!**_

_**This story was indeed a labor of love and I really enjoyed writing it. Again, thank you to everyone that read this story and I hope you continue to support me in my future projects.**_


End file.
